The Tale of Jaune Arc
by TB14k2
Summary: Jaune Arc was an interesting man, one could say that he had quite the story to tell. If you asked anyone, they would know who he is. Regrettably, they could only give you bits and pieces of his exploits. That's why I have taken it upon myself to give you the whole story. A tale of fantasy...incredible heroism...and of great sacrifice. This is how it began...the tale of Jaune Arc...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I am most joyous to see some people come and listen to the tale that I am about to tell. A Tale of a young man who dreams of finding his purpose in life. A story filled with adventure, romance, horror and tragedy.** **It will not be able to appease or interest everyone which is natural for all stories. I'm sure that some will find it too idiotic or uninspiring and generally a waste of time. Which is fine in my opinion, you choose what you like and don't like its just how free will is. Everyone has a choice and they are entitled to it. I just hope that there will be those who will like it. At least enough people to balance out the soul crushing reviews that will come my way.**

 **Bah! That's probably not going to happen so whatever! Let us begin!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: "He who will set things in motion..."_

I, Jaune Arc, am dying...erm...well not literally but that is what I am feeling right now. A strange thing to say considering that the Bullhead or Airship I was on had everything a passenger could ask for. Things like comfy seats, appetizing meals, multiple restrooms and a breathtaking view of the city of Vale. Oh in case I forgot, this very vehicle is currently en route to the famous Beacon Academy for future huntsmen and huntresses. Where a bright future awaited all who become students of said institution.

That's sounds amazing! What the heck is my problem? One might ask.

A couple of reasons, the first and minor one being my motion sickness. For you see in the past hour or so, I have been battling against my urge to spew forth my hastily eaten breakfast. It is a struggle that I am very likely to lose and when it happens depends on the number of abrupt shifts that await our aircraft.

WHAT!? Motion sickness? What kind of aspiring huntsman has motion sickness? Well that line of questioning leads me to the other reason I'm wallowing in despair and on the verge of puking my insides out...

Give me a moment, its a little embarrassing and depressing to admit.

Alright, here's why...

You see...I didn't exactly get admitted through legal means. I kind of...maybe...unfortunately...faked...my way to said prestigious academy by sending in...forged...transcripts.

 **(Sigh)**

Yeah, you read that correctly my friends I am most definitely...not...a legitimate huntsman-in-training.

I'm sure that must have left you speechless, huh? I can already feel the massive amounts of questions you have for me. The main one being... **Why?**

Why become a huntsman? Why did I use underhanded means to enter an academy? Why not start elsewhere? Where was your family in any of this? Well, take a seat and get some food because it might take a while to bring you guys up to speed on the whole situation.

Take your time I can wait a few minutes...

...

...

...

Okay then! Since I can't really see you I'm going to assume that you're ready to go. Alright? Alright!

* * *

So like most stories it all began in a village, specifically my hometown called Ansel. It is a relatively small village when I was give or take four to five years old if I remember correctly. She's grown rapidly throughout the years ever since the Valean council declared it as the main trading point between Vale and Vacuo.

Gone were the typical farmlands and old school windmills. They were soon replaced by high roller buildings and numerous high-tech establishments. Sure there are still a few inns and blacksmiths but they were all placed at the outskirts of the city to make room for all the new businesses.

My sisters and I used to argue on how to best describe our home. One could not simply label it as a place that was made for the future or one that clings to the past. Many hours were wasted on such a admittedly meaningless debate, thankfully our dad came to the rescue.

" _Ansel, a modern city with a countryside feeling to it._ " The patriarch of the Arc family declared with a silly grin. His word was indeed final as everyone found it to be a very apt description.

Speaking of family, I hope that I can give a concise enough description that's easy to digest. Why do I need to do so? To put it simply, my family is rather large and if I were to give the full history on every branch on my family tree I would a corpse by then.

So...here I go...let's start with my parents namely named Julius and Juniper Arc. My father is a 46 year old General of our home city's Defense force or as most people call it the "Arc Corps". On the other hand, my mother is a 45 year old Chief Physician of Cardinal Richelieu's hospital. Both these incredible individuals met as aspiring Hunters in the illustrious Beacon Academy. They graduated with top marks and like most who survived the Great War were honored in the Hall of Heroes which located in a museum in the city of Vale.

Wow, your parents are awesome! I hear you say. Well the same can be said for my older sisters, all 7 of them. Yes, once again you heard correctly, there are seven of them. It sounds outrageous but us male Arcs have a history of having a large number of children in each generation, my numerous uncles and aunts lends credence to this. Anyways, as I mentioned before my older siblings were also very, very gifted. Let's go from youngest to oldest, shall we?

Starting of with Helen (18) and Juliette (19), the artists of our family. Helen's singing and dancing ability mesmerized everyone at her school. Videos of her performances spread across the net, gaining the attention of a big company in Vacuo. Long story short, she got an interview, signed a contract and is now a rising pop star in the western kingdom. It was sad to see her go but as a family we were happy for her success. There wasn't much contact after she left, the last news I got is that she's collaborating with other idols to form some sort of group that in her words "Will take over the continent!".

Juliette on other hand could not sing and dance like Helen oh no no no. Her talent lies in drawing where her sublime paintings drew the eyes of many notable artists. One of them even offered to be her mentor, his name being Leonardo de Medici. A world renowned painter who's works are featured in every art gallery in Remnant. Damn! If that isn't a proper recognition of one's skill I don't know what is. On a side note, Leonardo took some getting used to during his visits. I didn't like him at first due to him acting and sounding like some elitist but he was surprisingly down to earth once I got to know him. An unlikely friend who I greatly appreciate having...

Now then on Mathilda (19) and Liliana (19), the ones who will uphold mom's legacy in the medical department. They are essentially the second coming of mother as their medical know-how is second to none. Both of them work as nurses for now but based on what mom is telling me their positions are going to shift into something much more "significant" quote-unquote.

Last but not the least are my three eldest sisters, Martha (20), Christina (21) and Claire (22). Father's warrior princesses as he so affectionately calls them. As you could guess all them became full-fledged huntresses. I would usually describe their greatness but instead I'll make of quotes from their combat instructors in school...

 _"Their prowess in combat and tactics cannot be compared to anyone in their batch."_

 _"Without a doubt they are generational talents..."_

 _"The pride of our academy!"_

Naturally, with such praise coming from their teachers it was no surprise that they graduated at such an early age. Most assumed that they would go independent and travel across the world. They instead enlisted in the Arc Corps a move that shocked the local media outlets. No one knows why except for the family, something about a bet that they lost to dad which is all I can say.

So that's my family in a nutshell, overachievers that dream big and certainly have the capability to reach even the most far fetched goals. Then there's me, little old Jaune (17), the youngest Arc in the family. No, I was not retarded, I am normal. Mind you! I have my own accomplishments too! I am very proud to say that I received a certificate of good conduct for every quarter of my 5 to 6 year school life. I still shed a tear when I remember getting one of those model student medals at the end of my graduation. Haa...that was a good memory...one of few that I had.

But I digress, other than that silly award there is nothing special about me. No hidden talent, no heightened affinity in the arts or combat...nothing, nada. If you looked up a picture of an average Joe I would be the first person that would pop up in your search. What's wrong with that, one might ask? Being normal is fine as well right?

I mean I agree that being normal is okay, great even! I however am not allowed the luxury of living a normal life. As the only son and soon to be heir of the Arc family being normal is simply not possible nor is it acceptable. I can scarcely believe anyone in my situation can be average, due to all the expectations that were placed on me. A few and I mean a select few can possibly fathom the amount of peer pressure that I had experienced.

 _"Ooh he looks just like his father! A very good sign Julius!"_

 _"A bright future to be sure! You have done well brother! I can already feel the sheer potential..."_

 _"With a family like that I would not be surprised to see his face on the daily news."_

 _"He will make the Arc family proud, as I Cicero declare!"_

 _"Jaune will surpass us all, won't you my son?"_

 _"I will dad!"_

 _"Haha! That's my boy!"_

Haa...those words sounded so encouraging then. Looking back at them now, I can only feel nothing but contempt as my life turned for the worst. As every attempt at living up to my family's reputation failed.

I had three possible routes to success, to glory...to validation. Unsurprisingly, I had to make my mark on Medicine, Artistry or Combat. Why only these three? Well there are two reasons, the first that I will be able to gain immediate assistance from my prodigious family and...

uh...uhm...these were the only ones I could think of and had interest in?

Yeah...I couldn't think of anything else but hey when you're desperate you go for anything. Its like the saying _"The hopeless don't have much of choice"_ , right? or was it beggars can't be choosers?

Well whatever let's just get this train wreck started.

So I decided to try becoming a doctor, a difficult task to be sure but if my sisters could do it then so can I! My naive self once thought. Needless to say that delusion shattered almost as fast as it came as I wasn't accepted in even small time medical schools. Despite how much studying and practical experience I got it was simply not enough. It didn't help that every test I had were put at such a high difficulty due to the expectations I got.

How do you know if a patient is suffering from dementia? Plan a rehabilitation process for an athlete suffering from an ACL tear!? Prescribe the proper medication for fifty different diseases!? How am I supposed to do any of that!

Needless to say, Doctor Jaune Arc is most definitely not going to happen. A stinging failure to be sure but hey I got two more choices.

Dejected but staying strong I moved on to the arts, hoping that I would find my calling with the more "cultured" of folk. To my incredible surprise I had a small bit of success in terms of dancing and singing. Unfortunately, it was nothing too impressive when compared to other aspiring artists. But hey it was something and that was more than enough for me, so I immediately informed my parents that I might be able to do something in the entertainment business.

As the loving parents they were they naturally supported me. They proceeded to send my application to various art schools. Unfortunately, there weren't many takers because many found my performances to be barely adequate, hell some even called it sub par. Which irritated me to no end because based on what I was seeing an average performer could do, I'd say I wasn't half bad. But yet again, these people were comparing me to my sisters who were in a league of their own.

 _Mediocre, thy name is Jaune Arc~_

Just like that I was down to just one last option which was Co-huh?

What are yo-What about my sister's teacher?

What are you talking abo-oh! You mean Leonardo! Uhm...well this is a short version of what he had to say to my parents when they suggested to take me in as his student.

"... _I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Arc but he is simply not good enough. There is just no other way to say it, he will fail and be forgotten in the entertainment circle. Perhaps Jaune should pursue another path, as I've said not everyone is how you say...cut out for this. Don't be too harsh on him... **non è colpa di tuo figlio**_ ( _It is not your son's fault_ )." He explained mixing a bit of his native language at the end.

Thanks...Leonardo...that was...certainly discouraging...but chin up Jaune its like you said there's still one more option, I can hear you say. Oh I wish I still held that positive way of thinking, but it was at this point that I realized that not many opportunities are made available for someone like me. There are few chances for mediocre people and fewer still for failures who don't live up to the hype.

" _What a joke..."_

 _"Pathetic..."_

 _"All hype..."_

 _"He's a bust..."_

 _"A loser through and through..."_

 _"Its a damn shame for someone like that to have the_ _Arc_ _name."_

 _"Maybe he's adopted?"_

 _"Its very likely..."_

Oh how quickly the tune shifts for failures. Truly sticks and stones may break my bones but words can cause so much more suffering in comparison.

It was painful...very, very painful hearing what some of my peers and relatives would say about me. Always comparing me to my sisters, always saying that I was the black sheep, the apple that did not belong on the right tree. Well that's harsh, but I'm sure that my family would have my back no matter what right? Right!?

Yeah...that's what I thought when I still believed in them...

Things got awkward during meal times, as my presence was soon overshadowed and I had nothing to contribute in family discussions. Sometimes my sisters would try to hide me when they brought some friends, almost as if they were ashamed. I had to subtly ask dad to stop bringing me to the barracks because his soldiers would make fun of me. Sometimes he would try and push for it but I used every excuse I could find just to stay at home.

My mom, bless her, was probably the only person who truly cared about me at that point in time. She might not have understood my entire situation due to how busy she was with work but she did her best. Always trying to include me in whatever family activities we would have. Whatever time that she could spare was spent to check on me. If it wasn't for her efforts...I...I...I dread to even think about it.

She was a bright ray of hope for me, one that I prayed would help resolve my problems. Unfortunately, her work prevented her from staying and her long business trips took much of her focus. Before I knew it my mom's presence eventually disappeared and I was all alone once again, a child that has truly been forgotten.

The damage was done and my bond with my family had crumbled. It was like this for a few months until I went to the only other path I could pursue…becoming a huntsman.

As you might expect my dad was somewhat excited for me which is saying a lot due to how much he has been disappointed lately. Heck! He went so far as to prepare my training regimen which was planned to last for at least 2 years. Now normally when you hear training for a long period of time in stories, you would expect big improvements from the main character. Well that was not the case for me as I absolutely sucked, like really bad.

I was already at a big disadvantage no surprise seeing as I had to deal with the ludicrous expectations and I did not start training at a young age which recommended for all who wish to become a hunter. Ignore the outside noise and just focus on training, don't worry about doing bad the first time is always problematic for everyone I hear you say. Sure you could say that most beginners would have trouble at the start. But I was special in most terrible way because I absolutely...positively...sucked.

There is no two ways about it, I really, really, **REALLY, sucked**. I was klutz when it came to most weapons and my stamina was inferior to even the weakest hunter in training. Despite being the butt of many jokes during the first few months I was still somehow getting small improvements. That was good in my book but it was still not enough to satisfy my naysayers. That tiny bit of progression really struck my dad and my sisters but despite that they surprisingly continued to supported me. Whether it was out of love or desperation I do not know, I appreciated it nonetheless.

I admittedly did not take it as serious that first year due to some self-confidence issues but after seeing that small display of support I swore to give my all to succeed. Every practice, every drill, every lesson...I poured all my blood, my sweat and my tears into all of them. Any pieces of advice or information that could help me, I took in by heart.

This was the only possible path that I could take that can validate my status as a true son of the Arc family. This was my last chance to finally...finally...be accepted.

I had to succeed!

I absolutely needed to!

There would be no future for me if I didn't do so.

It was a tough and grueling process but I gave everything I had.

I hoped that I would finally find my way. I thought that my time had finally come. I was naive for thinking that way because in the end…I…I...

I still…failed.

Don't get me wrong I improved a lot from last year but at the most I could handle was one Beowulf or a group of untrained civilians. Nothing at all like my sisters who can go toe to toe with trained hunters and A-class Grimm.

I've received the displeasure of many but the disappointed gaze that I got from my father was unbearable. It was evident in his eyes, I could see the very moment where he realized that I will never measure up to my sisters or the legacy he has built for himself. I could already see it in his body language and his fake smiles...he was...he was giving up on me. I suppose it was inevitable that he would do so in the future but seeing it happen was just shocking to say the least. It hurts even now just thinking about it, of what had happened the day I left my life in Ansel.

 _ **(Arc Mansion: Training grounds)**_

It was mid-afternoon, the Arc Training grounds which was placed within our ludicrously large family estate. It was a mini coliseum that had various weapon racks and advanced training equipment. I had put on my basic protective gear that had the standard light armor plating under the white shirt and black leather padded pants. I just finished my usual morning drills which involved basic conditioning exercises and practicing sword stances. After which I had a a short ten minute break that was interrupted when my dad suddenly appeared.

It looked like it was a last minute decision because my old man was still wearing his trademark general's outfit. Which had his personalized armor adorned with various blue and gold lining as well as a black cape engraved with our family's symbol, the twin golden arcs. His troubled look got me a really worried and seeing him look lost was unnerving.

"Jaune…can we uhm…talk for a bit?" My unusually timid dad asked. I nodded as I propped my practice sword near a training dummy. I grabbed a towel to wipe some of the sweat from my face before heading towards one of the benches near the center of the arena where my dad was seating. I decided to act casual to try and lessen the awkward atmosphere.

"Sooo…what's up?" I asked, taking a seat next to him. In response his face scrunched up a bit as he tried to formulate a reply…

I am not going to exaggerate but I waited 3 whole minutes before he sighed wearily and began to talk.

"Jaune…" I perked up when he finally uttered something, rubbing the back of his head as he continued.

"I am not the most capable when it comes...to people, especially in our family." He stated.

"That's not true dad, I mean a lot of people like you. Heck your soldiers literally worship you." I answered.

"But I did not win them over through words, it was only through action that I've managed to gain respect. Let's be real, when it comes to talking your mother is the best of the best." He said.

No argument there, mom was always sensitive to most folks and she immediately knew what to say or do to lighten a tense situation. Still I felt that it was unfair for him to compare himself to an established physician. That's like comparing an assault rifle with a bandage, their functionalities were world's apart.

"you're not that bad..." I insisted, patting him on shoulder to which he responded with a deadpanned look.

"Remember the time I tussled with that one teacher that bullied Christi at school?" He replied.

Yeah that's going to be a story for another time, I winced a bit when I remembered Mr Morty's disfigured faced after my father pummeled him with our teacher's table.

"Uhm...you're not the worst..."

"It was a great fight don't get me wrong but your mother gave me a stern scolding and made me sleep on the couch for a whole week. So yeah…I think its safe to say that I am quite idiotic when it comes to handling people…hehe" he trailed off as he chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, well I still think that you're not the worst when it comes to handling people dad. Hehe…" I nervously chuckled.

"Thanks son..." He trailed off as he looked through one of the many inner windows at the top most row of the building. His eyes tracing the slowly descending sun, his troubled look making me more and more restless.

The silence and the dread was killing me so I steeled myself and took the initiative. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" He answered looking back at me with melancholic eyes. It shook my confidence but I took a deep breath to steel my nerves before continuing.

"If you have got something to say please just give it to me straight." I let out, making my father flinch in surprise at my blunt statement. He still looked indecisive so I pressed on.

"You came here for a reason dad and by the looks of it..." Pausing for a bit as I watched him turn away from me.

"It doesn't look good and so with all due respect I would like you to just get on with it." I finished.

I put on a brave face to show that I was ready with whatever bad news he had to give to me. Nothing but false bravado, thankfully it was enough for him to respond. He sighed again before walking closer and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Jaune…" He began, his face grimacing as he tried to formulate the words before visibly willing himself to say something.

"I know that you have been working hard to improve yourself and you have made some progress…which is good of course…" I nodded and urged him to continue.

"At your current level you would be able to handle some grunts and a Beowulf on a good day for sure…" He praised as if it a major accomplishment in this family. Which is about as good as it gets when it comes to compliments.

"But?" I cut him off, already sensing where the conversation was heading.

His eyes widened in surprise at my interjection, I gave him a look that told him that I didn't want to hear any fake praises. He closed his eyes in resignation before looking at me with those accursed eyes. The ones filled with pity and disappointment, already I could feel a chill in my spine.

"But you are just not fit to become a huntsman…" He stated with finality.

I knew it...I knew that it was coming...

All the signs were there...I told myself that I would be able to take it.

Another loss...Another failed endeavor...What does it matter to add one more to the list?

And yet...It still hurt...It hurts so much...

It was like getting splashed by bucket's worth of icy water. The chill I felt in my spine spread across my body. I prayed that against all odds I had finally found my path in life however I was once again denied.

As his words started to settle in I naturally, tried to reason with him...

"A little too early to say, don't you think? I-I mean some kids train for 7 to 8 years don't they?" I pointed out as I stood up with a jolt.

"Kids Jaune, kids at the age of 4 or 5 the recommended starting age for training. Where the basic fundamentals can be properly drilled into the youth so as to promote better growth in the long run." He shook his head as he explained.

"Is it not possible at my age?" I questioned, not willing to accept this result.

"There are rare cases, however judging by your progression at the most you'll be a competent foot soldier in my defense force." He responded, his words like nails being hammered into my coffin.

"Why not give me a chance! I mean surely things might change after a few more years?" I begged, abandoning any semblance of pride. I could not breathe...I felt as if my whole world was crumbling.

"Jaune it's too slim of a possibility, if nothing happens then you would have wasted your time trying become something you're not. Not everyone can be become a huntsman…" He adamantly replied his eyes failing to meet mine.

"But this is what I want to be and besides there is no other opti-."

"There is always another way Jaune, it's not the end of the world…" He cut in, the brief moment of skepticism on his face betrayed what he really thought.

I spouted reason after reason to try and get another chance but my dad would not have it. Here I was again just another failed attempt, another mistake that would soon haunt me for the rest of my life. I could already see my family walking away to greener pastures while I rot in my own mediocrity. I would be remembered as a failure of a son to one of the most gifted families in Remnant.

A mistake...

A waste...

 **A disappointment...**

Before I knew it my mind was clouded with anger. The utter betrayal that I felt prevented me from stopping myself as I started saying things that to this day I still regret.

"I get it, I get it…" I said condescendingly as I brushed aside my father's arm and took a step back.

"Jaune?" He called out as he looked at me worryingly.

"I'm just not good enough, right?" I stated, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Jaune it's not like th-."

" **Don't lie to me!"** I bellowed, my voice echoing all around us.

The anger that built inside me throughout the years just burst and I could not stop myself from raising my voice.

"I'm not stupid father! I hear what your soldiers say! I'm nothing but an embarrassment, someone who won't achieve anything. Even I heard Uncle Cicero say that I was a failure and that our bloodline will die out because of me." My father's eyes widened in at the statement causing his lips to quiver making him stutter for a reply.

"Jau—"

"Be honest with me father! It's always them isn't!? They're always the ones who get EVERYTHING!" I roared as all of my pent up feelings started to surface.

"Jaune please liste—"He tried to cut in but I would not let him.

"No! You listen! I'll never be good enough, that's what you're saying right now right? Because in the end little Jauney boy doesn't measure up to his goddamn sisters! **Your little goddesses that have everything at their fingertips and all the talent in the world!** "

It was their fault I was like this. Their perfection, their accursed talents...it is an unfair way of thinking but can you blame me? It didn't help that the situation got worse as time continued to pass.

"JAUNE! Don't you dare! They earned their right, they might be prodigies but they still worked hard to become what they are right now!" He barked back as he did not take kindly from anyone insulting his children not even family.

"So what about me then father!? Huh!? I have followed your instructions to the very letter. I have practiced day and night, pushing through the injuries and fighting through all the pain. You told me that it was the Arc's way to never give up, never surrender. So I gave it my all and yet for all the good it did... **I am left with the same** **result!** In the end I will always be a failure! Sometimes…..sometimes I wonder…why? Why was I even born in this family!?" I screamed, my voice echoing all around us.

We just stared each other for a few minutes until my father looked away before saying…

" _Maybe you were never my son to begin with_ …"

It was a silent whisper, almost imperceptible but with little to no sound coming from our surroundings it was clear as day. That statement just stopped me dead, I just looked at him in silent fury.

 **HOW DARE HE!?**

My rage started to guide my actions as I jumped at him with my fist in the air ready to pummel his face. He is distracted, my mind told me but my father was not a huntsman for nothing. My father reacted in a flash as he punched me in the chest with such force that I was sent flying through a weapons rack near the exit.

"Gah!"

Pain…that was all I could feel as I slowly stood up, my gaze never once leaving my father. His arm was still outstretched but his eyes were wide in shock as if he could not believe what had happened. It seems that it was just instinct that guided his actions rather than malice.

"Ja-aune…" he shakily said, the weight of his actions fully dawned on to him.

It took a bit to move seeing as some of the bladed weapons fell on me. While I was not impaled or anything I still got a few cuts and some bruises. I had to gnash my teeth as I propped myself with a sword. I gasped pain as the lacerations I sustained started to register in my mind. I continued to glare at him until sadness started to over take me. Tears began to take form as my rage subsided and depression started to sink in.

"I-I-I guess yo—you are right." I said weakly, wobbling for a bit as I tried to balance myself.

My father started to slowly walk toward me while putting his hands up and tried to immediately explain "Son...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I-i just..."

"No no…you…you are absolutely right fath—Mr. Arc…"

The hurt in his eyes almost felt vindicating if it wasn't for the fact that I was feeling the same if not worse. Slowly, I backed away from him and before I knew it I was running to the exit. I desperately wante- no needed to be alone, anywhere but home. As I made my way towards the exit I could hear my father chasing after me…

"JAUNE! Wait, I didn't mean it! I didn't! Please stop! Ju-…just stop!" He yelled, his voice filled with regret.

Years of huntsman training gave him superior speed and soon the head start that I got would diminish. Luckily my desperation and adrenaline allowed me to reach the exit door first. I immediately closed it and went to the access panel to the right and swiped my family key card in the opposite direction to lock it, a trick one of my sisters taught me at a young age. Not a moment too soon as I heard my father collide with the door.

"Open the door Jaune!" He commanded.

I didn't say anything as my mind worked quickly knowing that I had few precious seconds before my father destroys my temporary obstruction. I immediately went to work on the access panel and tried to initiate a lock down phase to reinforce the door. While I blazed through each command icons my father continued to pound the door. Again luck was on my side as the Arc building's inherent lock down activated and an energy shield dropped down just as the door exploded, preventing my father from reaching me.

"Lock down!?" he exclaimed.

I slowly backed away wordlessly looking at him. He put his hands on the shield as he started to plead.

"Jaune please! I am sorry! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you! We can still talk this out!"

I shook my head before running past the Arc mansion's gates leading out to the Grey Forest. I never looked back and all I could hear was the sound of my father still trying to pound his way out of the shield and yelling my name.

 _ **(THE GREY FOREST)**_

I remember running, the sounds of grass giving way as I sprinted into the Grey forest. I can still recall seeing a few rabbits and squirrels running away, scared of the sounds that I was making. I can still…still feel the blood dripping from the small cuts all around my body as I continued to push myself to the very limit.

It didn't take me two seconds to realize that I was in a bad situation. Not only did I just enter a forest without any equipment, the sky was getting darker. By the time I stopped I had no idea where I was in relation to anything.

I found a bit of solace in one of the many trees that surrounded me. As I sat down my exhausted body immediately crumpled. The adrenaline in my body had already dissipated and my wounds started to really hurt. My survival instinct kicked in, immediately taking stock of my situation.

As always, I took note of the negatives first. The most problematic was not having any means to contact anyone, not that the forest had any good connection to begin with. I also have various small cuts and bruises that will get infected if not treated properly. To top it all of, I was in the middle of nowhere in a forest that housed a few Grimm at night time.

"Great…just my luck." I said sarcastically.

As my senses started to come back I noticed that I still had the sword that I used to prop myself up after father sent me flying. Unfortunately it was just a wooden training blade.

Ha! Out of all the weapons that I could have grabbed, a training sword is what I took. I could not help but chuckle at the thought. I guess in a way it was fitting for a worthless warrior to have an equally useless weapon. Still for some reason I held it close to me like a friend.

"Well at least I have you buddy, if I ever need a fire or give a Grimm a few nasty bruises you'll be the first to know." Do forgive me if I looked completely insane as I started to converse with an inanimate object, a clear indication of just how horrible my day went.

Look at it from my perspective, I had absolutely nothing on me to survive in the forest. I was depressed and most people know that negativity attracts Grimm. So unless there are other brooding teenagers in the forest I was going to be dead before morning.

I was so sure that I was going to die that I decided to at least have a friend to keep me company.

"I'm going to call you Woody, as thanks for helping me up back at the coliseum…" In my defense there aren't a lot of names you can give to a wooden sword.

So there I was, a bloodied teen and a training sword named Woody just leaning on a tree waiting for either Grimm or infection to kill me. I didn't want things to end like this but I had no choice.

No way out...

No other option to consider...

No chances left...

Heh! Pretty much sums up my life...

A fitting end for a failure...

...

...

...

I don't know what possessed me but as I wait for my inevitable demise, I had the sudden urge to tell a story.

"You know Woody there's a story about the Grey Forest. Do you want to hear it?" I asked as if I wasn't alone.

My naturally silent companion had agreed in my mind so I continued.

"You see my grandpa would always tell me a story before I go to sleep. He showed me so many tales but there was one that I would always look forward to. It was called the " _ **Tale of the Grey Knight...**_ "

* * *

 _A long, long time ago when Humanity was young and the moon was whole. A time where Man alone roamed the earth and commanded the elements._ _A time that was thought to be peaceful but as you know their kind was never made to be so chivalrous._

 _War...battles waged on every corner of the globe. Hundreds, thousands of lives wasted by those who thought themselves rulers, Gods even. An era of chaos that had no end in sight._

 _Some sought for peace...Many wished for fame and glory...Others only wanted to be in solitude. It was in this troubled time that many notable figures would rise and bring change. Heroes and villains from different factions, their stories echoing across the nation. But amongst all of them there only one such figure that would hold the fate of the world in their hands._

 _Surprisingly it was in the infamous city of Desdemona, a cesspool filled with adulterers, murderers, thieves and all manner of criminals._

 _It was here where a poor boy struggled for life only to die..._

 _And the man the world waited for was born._

 _He was called Rien by the townsfolk for he had nothing._

 _No family, no possession, no skills or wit, nothing...not even a dream or goal to call his own._

 _His looks were nothing to write about and his body was as frail as they come._

 _He had no origin or any knowledge as to how he got to the city._

 _He had nowhere to go for no place would take him. He did not have any friends because everyone ignored him. It was as if he was a ghost. A life that was over before it could even begin, for his future was taken away_

 _A life unwanted..._

 _Many in his situation would have chosen to escape, to give up, this_ _boy however was different._

 _For his will to live was strong, he instead accepted_ _his circumstances and tried to make the best of them._

 _He chose to persevere where others would not..._

 _In a city filled with evil, where his constant companions were the worst of humanity._ _He alone remained pure of heart,_ _always seeing the light in the darkest of places._

 _His attitude resembled that of the knights, the protectors of the weak and heralded heroes of various kingdoms._

 _It is no surprise that when he was presented knowledge of these icons of justice that the boy dreamed of becoming one of them._

 _Tales of bravery on the battlefield...Stories of the weak rising from the ashes...A world full of opportunity..._

 _All of these fueled his desire to live, such was the mindset of the noble youth._

 _Many would expect that the boy will one day be able to achieve his dream._

 _Perhaps an event would propel him to new heights? A wandering hero on a quest would take him?_ _The possibilities were endless in his mind._

 _However, Fate did not smile upon this youth a_ _s no one came and nothing would change._

 _It was only a matter of time until his world would crumble..._

 _For those who have principle and virtue are not welcome in the accursed city of Desdemona._

 _His kindness would be corrupted as it served the will of the most vile._

 _His belief in the good in all humans cursed him to trust the untrustworthy._

 _All the good that he possessed only sent him further and further into madness._

 _In the end he was cast out of the city, left for dead in a sickly forest._

 _Broken both in mind and in body the poor boy did what he could to survive but fate would remain cruel to him._

 _There was nothing that could heal him...nothing to save him from his predicament._

 _The only thing that he could find solace in was a dead tree in the middle of a clearing._

 _It did not take long before the reaper came knocking at his door._

 _"What have I done...What have I done to deserve this fate..." His empty cries echoing into to the dark skies only to be replied with rain and thunder._

 _"Why give me life, only to take it away from me." He asked, as his lifeblood dripped unto the earth, the precious liquid coating the tree that sheltered him._

 _"Why...why me..." He whimpered as what little strength he had slowly disappeared._

 _"All...I...wanted...was...a...chance"_

 _As his vision started to fade, he heard something. It was difficult to discern in his final moments be he managed to comprehend just enough._

 ** _"So it begins again..."_**

* * *

" **(Cough) (Cough)** There is more to it but...Ugh!" I gasped out as the cool night air started to freeze my body. I pulled Woody close in a desperate attempt to warm myself but it did nothing.

As time continued to pass and my blood started to dry up, I could feel my eyelids starting to droop. I tried to stay awake through pain but my whole body just felt dull and cold. Before I knew it, I slowly drifted to sleep…

"I guess...this...is...the…...end…"

 _ **J….**_

I hear something…

 _ **J..u...n….**_

Its faint, like a whisper…

 _ **..a...e!**_

It's getting louder, almost as if someone is yelling…

 _ **J...U..E!**_

I feel...I feel warmth enter my body...

 _ **JAUNE!**_

Something hit me with the force of a cannon shot, forcing my consciousness to awaken.

I woke up gasping for air as I felt my body fix itself. The numerous bruises and gashes that adorned my body slowly disappearing. I felt something building inside me, like a balloon that's slowly inflating past its limits. Trying to hold it in was fruitless as it grew faster and faster until whatever it was burst.

I could only scream as white light erupted out of my body and into the night sky. My entire being was on fire, every limb, every nerve was burning. I tried closing my eyes due to how much the brightness was blinding me but it was for naught. Fear gripped me as I thought that the pain would never end but it dissipated as soon as it came.

" **(Cough)**... **(Cough)** **(Cough)**...What the hell was that!?" I weakly asked as my body was still feeling some lingering pain. I groaned a bit as I tried to move but seeing as that led to more pain I remained still. I didn't want to open my eyes because of how much it just hurt to move them but I needed to get my bearings so I slowly opened them.

"What...is...happening?" I asked bewildered as I was greeted to the sight of glowing trees and plants. The leaves were glowing white, illuminating everything around me. The wood and grass turned grey as if a child splashed grey paint on them. I watched in fascination as some leaves fell that on my lap slowly crumbled into nothingness almost like sand.

"Is this a dream?" I immediately thought. Surely it was seeing as I might have passed out of blood loss but as strength returned to my body I began to stand. I took Woody with me and placed him on my back where my training suit had a sheath, as I wandered around my transformed surroundings.

It was beautiful in a eerie, fantasy like way especially since there was some sort of weird humming. It was difficult to describe as it sounded neither happy nor sad. It was most definitely pleasing to hear, heck before I knew it I was spellbound by the music as I tried to look for the source. I continued to walk to who knows where until I found a path. It was as if the forest was split in half, like the trees the road was shining just as bright.

" _One final dance..."_ A voice echoed.

"What?" I said as I walked through the stoned path to nothingness.

" _Bitter isn't it…"_ Another voice replied.

" _It always is old friend, it always is..."_

There were voices, male from what I could tell. I stayed silent as I walked on curious as to what this was all about.

" _Why do we bother when the result always remains the same?" T_ he man sounded like the high class type, one that could probably be a singer or actor. At least that's what Leonardo would tell me they would sound like.

" _Because we have to, we don't have a choice."_ This one was rough and tired, he had like a war veteran feel to him. It reminded me of my grandfather.

" _I miss the times when we still thought that what we were doing meant something, don't you John?_ The man with velvety voice asked.

" _I do too Jack, I do too..._ John replied.

John and Jack huh? Not the names I would have expected.

Slowly I started to see something shining brighter than all the trees around me at the end of the road.

" _Well I suppose I shouldn't dawdle for too long. I wish...I desperately wish that we had more time, I am truly sorry old friend._ He said with genuine pity.

" _You have nothing to be sorry for. I hope that *"_ He replied.

Interference, like static, censored what John was about to say, perhaps it was because I was getting closer to whatever was shining in the distance.

" _Our *… I will * them forever…"_ Jack said as static started to increase the closer I got to the light.

" _Thank you * ,_ _that is more * I can * for."_ John replied his voice growing weaker and weaker.

I reached a point where light just filled my vision but I stayed determined and continued walking. My curiosity was killing me and I had to know what was going on.

"* * * Jack…"

"* * * John…"

What were they saying? Who are these people? I wondered. Unfortunately these questions will remain unanswered as the voices stopped. My short trek was about to end as the light started to dim and my eyes could finally see what lay at the end of the road.

It was a big clearing, a ring of trees made of white marble surrounding one gigantic tree whose height stretched up to the sky. There were flowers as well, white as the broken moon and had a few glowing yellow buds protruding from the middle. They were littered everywhere on a floor that seem to reflect the night sky above. Words cannot describe the sheer beauty that was put on display in front of me.

I took a tentative step forward, too enamored by the sight of it all.

"Beautiful…" I could not help but say.

As I continued to observe, I could not help but focus on the big tree in the middle. I walked closer until I noticed something written at the center of its massive trunk.

Damn it! It was there but I just can't seem to read it. The words seemed comprehensible yet I could not perceive them, if that makes sense? Not seeing a solution I looked around and saw a peculiar thing. There was a small table made entirely out of silver and a chalice made of the same material.

"Huh? How could I miss that?" I said to no one in particular as I walked towards it.

There was a fairly sized, decorated knife with the chalice. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires and various other jewels adorned its body. In the middle of the handle was a symbol of some kind. It liked one big circle that numerous interconnecting lines that traveled all over it.

Dismissing the design for a bit I decided to reach out and grasped the handle to further inspect the blade.

" _ **Sceau de sang"**_

I recoiled as saw some words flash in my mind.

"Sceau de sang?" It was an ancient word from the old world. It was French if I recall, one of many languages that were used before the new council introduced a single unified language known as "Common".

How do I know? Well you see Leonardo inspired me by explaining how cool it would be to have your own language that only you could speak. So as I got suckered in so easily, I went and got a few books. Luckily, French was something I was somewhat adept in.

I tested the words in my mouth and tried to connect the translations.

"Sel...Seele? No...Seal and the other is...Blu...Blood...hmm...Blood Seal?" I managed to get out. Huh, a rather strange name for a blade I thought as I grabbed the handle. Slowly running my finger on blunt side but the beauty of the blade distracted me to the point that my index finger got cut.

"Ouch, it is quite sharp…" I grimaced, but I ignored the pain as I watched a small drop of my blood fall into the chalice. There was small ringing sound like a bell getting with by hammer. I looked around and noticed one of letters on the trunk started glowing.

 **" _T* * * * * * * * *_ "**

I can actually comprehend it now! I look back at the small drops of blood from my finger and back to the chalice finally realizing the price I have to pay. Not liking the idea of what I was about to do I steeled myself as I placed the sharp side of the knife on my palm. I grit my teeth in preparation as I slowly sliced my hand open.

To my surprise there was no pain only the feeling of release as I watched a steady stream of blood fall perfectly down towards the chalice like a small waterfall.

It seemed there was something at work as the blood flowed unnaturally straight into the chalice and was soon filled to the brim. My wound closed as if it never existed. I put the knife back to the table and turned around, sure enough I could now see the whole sentence.

 **" _They who are willing to suffer, shall have the path be opened unto them..._ "**

Not something I understood completely as I kept on rereading the phrase. After a while I noticed a shape starting to form below the writing. After a few seconds it turned into sword shaped hole.

"Am I supposed to place something, but I don't have a swo-"

The weight on my back became all the more apparent as I remembered Woody. I grasped the wooden hilt and removed it from the sheath. I tried to see if my wooden companion would fit into the shape on the tree. To my surprise it did! But before I could place it fully inside, I hesitated.

"Will it eat it up?" I wondered. I am a very sentimental person at heart. While the sword and I had no long standing history. It has helped me in the training grounds and the forest as well as...keeping me company as I wallowed in my misery. Not to mention it was my only weapon other than my bare fists so I silently weighed my options.

It was only after a few seconds that I realized that I was screwed either way. I was too far gone into this mysterious place and I had nowhere to go back to. I looked back to Woody and gave it a small pseudo hug, I wished it good luck before placing it into the tree.

I waited there...for approximately 5 minutes just staring at the tree with Woody inside it. Nothing was happening and well I was actually quite disappointed.

"Man what a rip o-" **(CRACK)**

As if the tree was waiting to interrupt me, Woody was slowly merging with gargantuan plant. I tried to keep track of my wooden sword but after a while it slowly disappeared. Before I could say anything a monstrous howl shook the earth.

"The hell was that?" I said. It sounded like one of those sea dragons that my sister Christina would mention in one of her travels as a huntress.

Fear gripped my heart as I desperately looked around for the source. There was no movement in the trees and there was no way for anything to come up from the ground. Up above was the sky littered with stars and the broken moon was at the very center. My imagination and fear created phantoms of massive and horrific beasts that could swoop down and devour me.

I shakily took a few steps back slowly making my way to the tree until I was firmly pressed against its somewhat comforting trunk. My mind going crazy as I became so paranoid that every noise and shadow was hinting at something sinister coming my way. I remained as still as possible, not moving until I could see a threat.

I almost shouted when I felt something shift behind me. Taking a deep breathe, I slowly turned around to witness the trunk of the massive tree create an opening. As the wood started to shift and retreat into itself a bright light had once again blinded me. Had the situation been different I would have hesitated to enter but fear drove me to not waste any time so I rushed inside. Once I entered I didn't stop running until I felt safe. It was only after making some distance from that the entrance did I decide to look behind me. What I saw gripped my whole being with terror...

 **O O**

A pair of glowing red eyes were glaring back at me...

Due to the distance the face was difficult to discern but I could see a hint of a smile on the unknown being's face. I had half a mind to scream out in terror but luckily my pride remained intact as the opening had finally closed.

"Huff...Huff...holy crap..." I uttered, my shaking legs giving out sending me crashing to wooden floor absolutely breathless.

It took some time before I could compose myself and once I did I began to investigate my surroundings. There was a small ornate chandelier lighting up the rather dark room, illuminating some tables and chairs. Aside from those there was a large circular table in the middle with a grey book on top of it.

I walked towards the table, getting a better look at the mysterious piece of literature. It was in terrible shape, the cover was dusty and the pages seemed really worn out, it looked like it might disintegrate if I just touched it.

" _ **The Tale of..."**_

That was the title in dull grayish color. It was as if the writer was in the middle of finishing it but got cut off. Seeing as it's the only point of interest in the room I slowly placed my hands on it. Before I could consider the consequences, I was gripped by some force as the book started to emit a grayish hue. Before I could let go all the feeling in my body disappeared my consciousness faded into nothing…

Black…

Nothingness..

Despair…

A sound…

In the distance? I cannot say for there is no understanding this place…

 _ **"What do you fear?"**_ Asked a ghastly voice in the darkness, causing chills to reverberated all around my body.

...

 _ **"What do you fear?"**_ It asked again.

"I...I...fear many things…" I answered weakly, my strength sapped from me.

 _ **"Then what do you fear the most?"**_ It insisted, its tone eager to hear from me.

"D-d-death..." I said, knowing that one's end is to be feared.

 _ **"No...you welcome it...your soul bears no ill will for death…"**_ It denied sounding irritated at my response.

"Being left behind..." I answered once more, a fear born out of my memories from my family.

 _ **"You are not being honest, that is not what makes you quiver in the night nor does it break your spirit. Oh...no no no...y**_ _ **our fear is one that is shared by many."**_

"What?" I asked wanting to know.

...

...

"What is it?" Again I asked as I received no response.

...

...

"TELL ME!" I cried out the frustration bursting from my soul.

 _ **"Your greatest fear...is your lack of purpose…"**_

 _ **"To lose yourself to the sands of time, not knowing what could have been..."**_

 _ **"To turn into nothing more than dust discarded at sea..."**_

 _ **"To fade away, as your mark on history will fail to manifest itself."**_

 _ **"I can feel the need...the desire...the desperation for...Purpose."**_

Its echoing words around me rang true in my heart...

 _ **"Tell me dreamer, how far will you go to gain such a thing?"**_

"Anywhere"

 ** _"Should you be given a purpose, what will you do to achieve it?"_**

"Anything"

 _ **"Strong words Dreamer but words mean nothing, they do not tell me if you are worthy. You must open yourself to me, you must let me bare witness to who you are and who you can become...I must see the totality that is 'you'."**_

"I...I..."

 _ **"Are you refusing me?"**_

"No...do as you please..."

 _ **"Very well..."**_

I felt something unravel within me as my whole being was put on display.

I felt free yet so vulnerable...

...

...

 _ **"I can see it, a troubled youth, a destiny torn away, pain and suffering await you at every turn. Your journey is filled with overwhelming struggles and a dark end. A boy cast away by those he loves, a cycle of loss and tragedy. Rejoice dreamer for you are suitable. However the path that you will be given will demand s**_ _ **acrifices, so many sacrifices, will you be able to give them when the time comes?"**_

"..."

 _ **"The path of the Grey cannot be abandoned once committed, you must be sure of your answer."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"An answer dreamer, what does your heart tell you?"**_ It asked with an odd tone of compassion.

I searched within me, trying to find anything...

There was a beat...

Then another...

And another...

A warm sensation...

 **Light...**

A surge of energy...

 **Strength...**

An unbreakable will...

 **Determination...**

I...

I...

"I will accept the path given to me, no matter the cost."

 _ **"Hmm...very well, an acceptable answer dreamer. It seems that the hands of destiny are at work here."**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"Another time for now awaken, Jaune Arc for you now carry the legacy of the Grey…"**_

Light started to illuminate the darkness and my sense of self started to piece together. There was a figure covered in shadow...

A man in armor...

A knight?

"Wait! Where do I need t-"

 _ **"To Beacon, the shining academy for hunters shall be your beginning. Go now dreamer, may you persevere..."**_

"I still have questions!" I tried to reach out to him but in a flash he was gone…

I woke up with a start and found myself in a clearing. It was the same ring of trees but there were no lights or glowing paths. I looked towards the center, expecting the giant tree only to find something else.

An angel made of white marble, carrying a large case made of the finest wood I have ever seen. It beckoned me, there was a pull of some sort as I slowly approached it. I remember seeing the expression of the angel. Full of grief and despair, with tears streaking down its eyes. It looked real...almost too human...

Why was it crying? What was it presenting to me?

Slowly I placed my hands on the finely made box and opened it.

Magnificent...

It was the only word that I could describe it. A sword sheathed in a heavily decorated container filled with designs that would make all the artists I've met, giddy with excitement. Jewels of all shapes and sizes adorned the sheath, each golden line holding so much history. It was as if it was telling a story however as I grasped the hilt it all disappeared slowly like dust. It was left blank except it now carried my family emblem the twin moons of gold. Not to be deterred by the loss of beauty, I slowly pulled the blade out and left it to bask in the moonlight, as I witnessed its full glory.

 _Crocea Mors_

Yellow Death...that was its name...it came to me as I held it... _an old friend._

It seemed to shine brighter as the weapon seemed to attract the moon light. It too carried the Arc emblem in the middle of its cross guard...

I was enamored by its simplistic design, it was definitely plain but it held a certain very dangerous edge to it like it should never be underestimated. I put it back in the sheath and looked further in the box to find a full suit of basic combat armor, it reminded me of the same armor that Grandpa would wear. White armor plates and flexible iron leggings, as well as black standard combat boots and gloves. I put it all over my protective gear, marveling at the fact that it fit me perfectly. I took the sword out and put on the weapons belt that came with it.

I felt...pretty good...the weight of everything was not too bad, to be honest it almost weighed like nothing. I checked the box if there was anything else and in fact there was. A necklace that had a string of pure silver carrying a small gray heart that had a lock. I was unsure if I should take it but something was pushing me to do so. Throwing caution out of the wind I took it and put it around my neck. The weight felt comforting and almost familiar as if it was something I always carried, a smile came to face as it lied close to my beating heart.

With everything gone I closed the case and walked away, the moon seemed to rain down light on me and I felt a rush of energy...a chill in my spine.

As I continued to walk I heard a whisper behind me... I turned and saw the angel with its wings of marble spread. Its white eyes glowing as its gaze focus on me.

" _Woe is the dreamer...For he has once again been chosen...Woe is the journey...For it is always perilous...Woe is the end...For it will forever remain the same..."_

Like a flash it was gone...

Not the most encouraging of words but I shook my head of my hesitation and made my way out of the clearing. As I started to see signs of a road, my mind was still in shock over what had happened.

All of those things could not have been a dream...

Why did the voice say that the hands of destiny were at work?

What is the path of the Grey?

I looked back to where my home was located feeling hesitant to leave without saying goodbye...

 _" **Nothing but a failure...**_ "

I felt anger stir within me...

 _ **"Jaune...I'm sorry but you need to stay in your room for a while..."**_

 _ **"But sis I-"**_

 _ **"No buts! Please I need you to go now!"**_

Fists started to form...

 _ **"A stain in our family's history. It's such a shame!**_ "

I grit my teeth as felt my past crawl at my back.

 _ **"He is not good enough..."**_

 _ **"He's a sham!"**_

 _ **"Nothing like his sisters!"**_

 _ **"Is he really an Arc?"**_

Perhaps it was madness...I don't know...maybe it was irrational anger...

However I suddenly felt something in my hand...

It was...it was my keycard? Huh...I didn't even reach for it, hell I didn't know that it was still in my pocket.

I went to pocket it back again but I was struck with the sudden urge to look at it. I could not help but smile as I saw the small drawings that I had placed on it. A big shield with a red cross in the middle, around it were seven lovely flowers. My family...

I remember doing that after they had gifted that to me during my eight birthday.

 _"Happy Birthday son! You are one step closer to being a fully fledged man! Hahaha! Come! Eat to your heart's content my boy! Here have some steak and sausages, the meat is always the best for growth! Trust me your mother told me after all."_

 _"Okay dad!"_

 _"I said meat and greens Julius! A balanced diet is a must for ideal growth! Speaking of greens, you didn't forget to buy them before the party did you?"_

 _"Uhh..."_

 _"Did...you...dear?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah! Julius get back here!"_

 _..._

 _"Happy Birthday little bro! Come here and give your big sister Helen a hug! Hey! Julie stop painting that plant and get over here already!"_

 _"Give me a moment the scene is just about to be perfect. The natural light from the sun should be at the right setting in about thirty minutes or so."_

 _"Haa...forget about her Jaune, here let me show you a dance move that I've been practicing just for you!"_

 _..._

 _"Oh they grow up so fast, don't they Lili? It feels like it was only yesterday that we were helping mom tuck Jaune in before going to sl-"_

 _"You're rambling again Mat."_

 _"Oh sorry I forgot where I was for a second, hehe."_

 _"Its fine just don't forget to give your present._

 _..._

 _"We have been through this a couple of times, Claire! It's just Jaune! What's there to be afraid of!?"_

 _"...No..."_

 _"Ugh! A little help here Martha?"_

 _"Claire deary, what seems to be the problem?"_

 _"...I...might...scare...him..."_

 _"Don't be silly, come on its our little brother's birthday and we should all be there."_

 _"...But..."_

 _"No buts! I am going to open this door, cuddle my baby brother to death and enjoy the party. So help me OUM I will throw you through the walls if I have to Claire!"_

 _"That's a little excessive Christi..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Alright! You asked for this!"_

 _"WAIT CHRISTI!"_

 ** _(CRASH)_**

 _"Ugh...that...hurt...huh?"_

 _"Big sis Claire?"_

 _"...J-ja-jaune..."_

 _"Big sis Claire!"_

 _"Ha! What did I tell you, the little guy loves you! Hahaha...Happy Birthday Jaune!"_

 _"Sigh...I wish you very Happy Birthday Jaune._ _I'll be having a word with you later Christi._ _"_

 _"..."_

 _"Big sis Claire?"_

 _"...Happy...Birthday...Jaune."_

 _..._

We were all happy then...

No reputations at stake...

No worries or problems...

I can still go back...I don't have to do this alone...maybe...maybe things will get better...

As I held on to the golden card, I expected to see more good memories.

" _ **Maybe you were never my son to begin with...**_ "

Slowly I grasped the card with both of my hands...

 **(SNAP!)**

I watched as the two pieces fell to the ground and I promptly turned away, never looking back...

I don't know what I got myself into but one thing is for sure, I will see it to the end...

* * *

After that I proceeded to take whatever resources I could to help me get out of Ansel. I withdrew as much as possible from my savings and then took a discounted flight to Vale. Surprisingly managing to get away scot-free despite the large influence my family had. Once the plane landed I contacted an old acquaintance hoping to Oum that he would be kind enough to allow me to bunk with him until I can formulate a plan.

Lucky for me, he was and after doing him a few more favors I managed to find someone who could help me get into Beacon. How I managed to get those transcripts is something that I will explain in due time. I apologize but I am going to need some shut eye before my nervousness or my motion sickness kills me.

As the tiredness started to kick in I could not help but gently grasp the gray heart the lie at my chest. A calm energy cloaked my body as my eyes closed.

 _ **"Get some rest...Little Knight..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Just a quick thank you to all the reviewers and those who followed my story. Also I edited the first chapter, just a few changes, some noticeable. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: "A Bond To Last a Lifetime..."_

I was asleep if you recall, expecting a dreamless nap since my nervousness and my damn motion sickness would not make the trip to Beacon comfortable. But to my surprise I saw something, it was blurry. A large room with a bed, a small table with a single chair as well as racks and shelves that contained...weapons and assortment of items.

Suddenly two figures emerged from the door they too were blurred out. I could only see that there was one man that towered over one woman. Their outfits were difficult to see, the only thing I can say is that the male had ash grey hair and wore something bulky that had an emblem of some kind plastered over it. His female counterpart with hair as red as a rose had the same colored dress with some bronze lining. The man moved towards something looking like a shelf of books. While his partner chased after him, looking quite distressed based on her movements.

" _John…"_ the woman asked.

The man only continued to rummage through his personal library.

" _Why?"_

" _..."_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

"…"

He did not reply…

" _Answer me!_ "

"..."

Once again he did not move...he must **Really** not want to talk, I thought.

" _Do we mean so little to you? Do I mean nothing to you John!?"_ She said hurt at John's silent treatment.

" _!"_

He flinched at her words, while managing to find whatever he was looking for. He sighed as he moved to the table and placed a somewhat grayish book before turning to face the woman.

" _Myra…"_ John began as he approached her.

The now named Myra slowly looked up.

He placed a hand on her shoulder before saying " _All of you are important to me, especially you. The bonds all of us share is something that I will always treasure."_

She grasped the hand on her shoulder and asked " _Why then? Why are you still fighting?"_

" _Because I need to see this to the end…" he replied._

It was hard to notice due to the blurry image but it looked like Myra strengthened her grip on his hand.

" _You...have...given everything. The united court and the people have already acknowledged your service...you...you have earned your rest."_ she said trying to contain her frustration.

" _Myra...plea-"_

" _No! I have had enough of seeing you suffer!"_ she cut in as she closed the distance between the two of them, to the point there faces were almost touching.

She placed both her hands on his face as if trying to sooth whatever problems she thought John was facing.

" _I will not lose you...please...please think of those you will leave behind."_

He moved to remove her hands but something stopped him.

" _I-i-f...if...you…(sniffle)...cannot do it for…(sniffle)...for me...t-then do it for them."_ her voice cracking.

The little sparkles falling from her face indicated that she was crying. Already my heart went out to the girl, she really loved John and was just looking out for the guy. These two were definitely close, perhaps lovers? I'm such a poor sap for this type of drama, so I eagerly awaited for John's reply.

I was overjoyed when the man gingerly wiped away Myra's tears before slowly embracing her. He put his head on top of hers as he comforted her. They stayed like that for a while before they separated only for bit while still holding each other close.

" _I'm sorry, for causing you such pain my Fiery Spartan…but...I cannot stop...because there is…_ (Myra seemed to perk up as it seemed to anticipate what John had to say) _there is…"_

" _****** ******* ****** *******"_

What!?

" _***** **** ***** **_ "

Static...the same thing I experienced in the forest when Jack and John were talking. Damn...I was so curious. Well whatever he said, Myra seemed to recoil a bit before hugging John again.

" _You know that I will face any foe...be it nature or the Gods themselves for you my love…"_ she replied confidently.

John only chuckled and replied " _If you had told me that during my earlier years I would have thought you a fool...but you are a Spartan and Spartans…"_

" _Fight to the end with all their strength…...as well as?"_ she asked.

" _As well as?_ _"_ John questioned.

Before the man could continue with his query, the resolute maiden closed the distance and gave him a kiss.

…

…

…

…

…

A kiss that lasted for three whole minutes that practically left John breathless and Myra chuckling.

"L _ove with all the passion in the world…"_ she finished with a smug tone.

The lucky bastard had to take a few breaths before slowly replying " _I don't remember that in your kingdom's motto..."_

" _I_ _t is not my fault the big hero of the Kingdoms, forgets a part of his allies' culture. What kind of role model are you?" She said with a teasing tone._

" _Hey! I'll have you know I have spent a total of three weeks in the royal library to memorize every motto known to man!"_ he squawked.

" _Three weeks? Hmph...for shame John...my blind uncle could do it in five days!"_ she riposted.

John held his chest as if struck by an arrow and slowly fell to the ground as if conceding defeat. Myra huffed, smiling at her victory. But the battle seemed to have only begun our hero slowly stood tall and pointed accusingly at his foe.

" _My mental prowess might be lacking but you my dear cannot refute your inability to hold your own liquor!"_ He proudly declared.

Oooh...that must have been a burn because our fair maiden shrieked in embarrassment. Despite the blurry visuals I was given I could actually see her face turn a shade of red.

" _Curb your tongue hero! That was one time and I know that there was foul play at work!"_ She said.

John only shook his head in mock disappointment and sighed dramatically.

" _Oh woe is King Leonidas for the only Spartan to fall before a single glass of mead is his darling daughter...Oh the horror...the sorrow~"_ He mock sang…

Oh Damn! I could not stop my shit-eating grin from forming…

" _Why you…"_ she began, practically shaking with anger and embarrassment.

And so they exchanged insults...ranging from childish quips to narrating extremely embarrassing moments they have witnessed from each other. This went on for a while until ended with both of them glaring at one another.

...

…

…

The fake anger lasted for a few minutes before both of them started to chuckle and turned into full blown laughter. It...it was such a wonderful scene...it reminded me of the time me and my sisters would do the same when we were younger…

…

…

Those were good times...very good times...

…

I stopped reflecting as I looked back and saw the both them holding each other close.

" _I love you John…"_ she said filled with honest adoration for the man.

" _I love you too Myra…"_ he replied as he closed the distanced and kissed her.

...

"Awww" I could not help myself...

…

My vision darkened and soon I could see no more.

…

…

I slowly opened my eyes, as I was greeted by the sight with steel walls of the airship and students mingling with one another in their respective seats. I felt great! Like a newborn butterfly spreading my wings as I break out of my cocoon. Man I had a great dream/vision and it looks like I conquered my motion sickn-

 **(Shake) (Rattle)(Shake)**

"Hurp...Ugh…" and just like that it came back.

…

( **Shake)**

…

Ahh the feeling of throwing up, oh how I missed thee old friend of mine.

 **(Rattle)**

Yup, I am going to puke so it is with great wisdom that I decided to head towards the airship's built in bathrooms to relieve myself immediately. So I stood up from my seat in the middle row and subtly squeezed my way through my seatmates and promptly made my way to salvation.

Thankfully there were not a lot of people standing in my way so my path was clear. Or so I thought as I bumped into someone.

"Oof…"

"Ow!"

I offered a quick apology as I bolted to my destination.

"Hey!"

Not wasting any time I managed to enter the bathroom before whoever I bumped into could let out their grievances.

"Hmph! The nerve of some people!" I heard a rather irritated female voice in the distance.

I apologize whoever you are, I assure you that the chances of this happening again is very slim…...probably...about 50/50... maybe. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to **BLAAARRRGHH**

…

…

…

…

 **(30 minutes later…)**

Haa... sweet release...now that the problem is dealt with, I managed to get out and make my way back to my seat. There was a short jingle as the intercom blared to life...

" _ **Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, this is your Flight Coordinator speaking. Just here to inform you that we are two hours away from Beacon. The skies are clear and it looks like there won't be any problems…"**_

I tuned out his voice as I took my seat fully intent on getting another nap. Thankfully, my stomach was empty so hopefully I won't be throwing up any time soon. Hopefully I get another vision seeing as the last one was great. I slowly closed my eyes and slowly drifted into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness. The last thing I could hear was someone screaming joyfully that her sister was going to Beacon with her. Good for you whoever you are...

( **1 hour and 50 minutes later...)**

Unfortunately we arrived early by 10 minutes and well the only thing I got to dream of was me being in a jungle with a crowd disfigured looking animals screaming " **DO YOU KNOW THE WAY?** " in a rather strange accent.

That aside everything was fine, the flight coordinator announced that they have just landed and will drop down the ramp in a few minutes. I was about to get up to get ahead of the large crowd of students but decided to just let them go first. There wasn't a deadline or anything so why rush. So I just relaxed and felt a sense of validation as I saw numerous students bumping and running over one another in an attempt to get out first. Ahh youthful energy...enough power to fuel a city...but with absolutely no direction...man I sound like an old guy...

Moving on, it took about 5 minutes before most of the groups thinned out and only a select few people were left. Not wasting anytime I clipped on my sword to my weapons belt and made sure I didn't leave my hoodie or my wallet on my seat as I slowly went out of my row.

I took my time exiting the ship, admiring the interior of the airship one last time. Wondering how much money it went in to build such large ships. I was about to midway in airship before I saw something shiny under one of the seats. There was no passenger near the seat and it looked like somebody vacated it for a long time.

Curious I checked to see what it was and to my surprise it was a golden tiara, it was something a princess would wear.

Naturally I looked around for anyone who looked like they lost something but the entire place was empty. Not wanting to look like a crook, I ran to the exit to hopefully find the owner. As I made my way outside, I could not help but marvel at the almost castle-like academy in the distance. All the prestige and praises people have showered of its beauty were definitely well-deserved. But I digress, I had a very expensive looking item on me and probably a distressed owner to find.

There were a few people now but I paid them no mind as I saw one person that looked absolutely stressed, she was sitting over by one of the many fountains in the plaza.

She was gorgeous...

Red flowing hair, fashioned into a ponytail...emerald eyes that seem to sparkle...not to mention her pale complexion coupled with her rather unique outfit really enhanced her beauty.

Normally, I would immediately chicken out whenever I try to talk to pretty girls. My low self-esteem did not do me any favors as a kid and is still hurting me now. However, judging by her sad look and the way she seem to ghost her hands on her head told me that she was the one.

I took a few deep breaths before making my towards her. ("Just be yourself Jaune") I told myself as I stood beside the rather sad looking individual.

"H-hello" I stuttered.

No response

Already I could feel the nervousness creep into my spine. Maybe she didn't hear me?

"Uhm...Hello?" I said a little bit louder.

No response again... she just stared into fountain still looking devastated.

Maybe she has bad hearing?

This time I walked a bit closer and tapped her on the shoulder...

...

...

It all happened in a flash, one moment she was sitting and the next she was pointing some sort of gun at my face.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I yelled as I put both my hands up.

This was not what I was expecting...be nice they said...all good deeds lead to better karma they said...

Thankfully it took a few seconds before my possible murderer immediately sheathed her spear...gun...

"I am so sorry!" her pleasant voice shouted.

I took a few deep breathes as I felt the fear of death disappear. While I tried reorient my self the poor girl kept on apologizing...

"I am truly sorry! I swear it was just instincts!" She continued.

Feeling a little bit better, I raised my hand to stop her and she did.

"Its alright...just don't...don't do it again." I replied, to which she nodded earnestly.

I clapped my hands as if to show that nothing happened and I wasn't almost shot.

"Anyways...my name is Jaune Arc and you are?" I said with little smile, holding my hand out for a handshake.

...

She looked confused for a bit before giving me a somewhat fake smile as she shook my hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos"

The name sounds familiar? But I paid it no mind...

"Well its nice to meet you Pyrrha." I replied a little too nonchalantly.

Her smile seem to widen for some reason and her grip on my hand strengthened.

Not wanting broken fingers, I slowly let go even if Pyrrha seemed reluctant...subtly putting in behind my back trying to get some feeling back.

"You don't look like a local of Vale..." I said trying to keep the conversation going.

She nodded as she explained "I'm from Mistral actually... I graduated from Sanctum Academy."

...

Sanctum Academy huh? It sounds familiar...maybe it was one of those academies I tried to apply for. Only to be rejected at the end.

...

My new companion only looked at me for a reply seeing as I was being silent.

"Oh uhm, I live in Ansel, a small town just west of Vale...and well I didn't actually graduate from a combat school but I was personally trained by my father..." I finished.

She looked at me admirably "He must have trained you well if you managed to get invited to Beacon."

"Yeah...he really gave his all...for me...hehe" I rubbed the back of my head as I felt a little uncomfortable with the lie, fortunately Pyrrha did not seem to notice...

...

...

"So what do you need me for, Jaune?" she asked.

"Oh right, I wanted to ask if you lost anything in the airship?"

Her wide eyes filled with hope were a dead giveaway.

"Yes! Yes! I lost my tiara, I was just placing it down to fix my hair but there was some turbulence during the trip and it just disappeared. Please tell me you found it!" she pleaded as she clasped both her hands.

I nodded as I reached for it from the back of my belt where I clipped it on. As I slowly presented it, her face lit up like a tree on Monty Oum day.

"Here let me..." I offered as I gingerly placed the tiara on its rightful owner.

"Perfect..." I could not help but say as I stared down at her, just now noticing that she was just a few inches shorter than me. My eyes could not help but wander as I gazed at her beautiful emerald eyes, her long elegant eye lashes, her rosy pink lips, her ample bo-OOOKAY! Too close...too close! I said as I immediately took a step back.

My face was burning with embarrassment, thankfully my acquaintance was the same...

"Sorry about that...I get carried away sometimes." I explained.

"Oh its alright, no harm done." she replied while giving a small smile.

"Oh okay."

...

...

...

Awkward...

...

...

...

Silence...pure unadulterated silence...

"So uhm...I'm happy you got your tiara back, hope you have a good day Pyrrha!" I said not wanting to make things anymore awkward than it has to be. Turning around immediately I planned to just run...

"Wait!" it seems she's not done with me yet.

I slowly faced her wondering what wanted with me. She looked a little hesitant before taking a deep breath and saying "Thank you Jaune...this...this tiara means a lot to me...its a...(She looked unsure again)...a family heirloom."

I nodded completely understanding why she was so stressed before.

She bit her lip before continuing "I don't have anything on me to repay you with right now...so I humbly ask that yo-"

"What?" I asked confused as to what all of this was about.

The warrior princess tilted her head, rather cutely I noted, in confusion as well.

"I mean don't you want a reward?" she replied.

I shook my head as I grasped why she seemed a little unsure. She must have thought I was going to ask her for something.

"That's not necessary." I am a firm believer that most good deeds need no reward other than seeing the faces of jubilation of those you've helped. No I am not just saying that because she is hot, I have morals you know!

Her eyes were wide in disbelief as if this was the first time to happen.

"But I can g-"

"Pyrrha" I cut in.

"I didn't do any of this expecting a reward at the end..." I continued

She still looked a little unconvinced and was ready to offer again. I looked around trying to make sure there were no students because I was about to say something really cheesy and I don't want my illegitimate school life ruined just yet. After checking for some stragglers and seeing that the coast was clear. I coughed to interrupt Pyrrha again before taking a deep breath.

"Look I know it might sound unbelievable...but sometimes a smile and thank you is enough...because in the end isn't happiness the greatest gift of all..." I finished as I closed my eyes and gave a bright smile.

...

...

...

Already I could feel the sting of embarrassment as I inwardly cringed...

...

...

The silence was almost deafening...

...

...

I want to die...

...

No seriously...

...

Kill me...

...

"Pfft"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my companion trying to control her laughter by cupping her hand to her lips but judging by how much she was shaking she was about to...

"Hahahaha...!" There we go...

...

Great she's laughing well at least one person is enjoying this. Well two, she really has a pleasant voice and her almost melodious laughter was nice to hear.

"Hahaha...hehe...a-a-re...you serious?" she said trying to breath.

I only nodded smiling in reply, playing the jester was easy since I got laughed at and bullied a lot in past, so this interaction really didn't bother me. After a few more chuckles she finally calmed down. Only to realize that she had been laughing at my expense for quite a while so she immediately...

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any..." Yup this one has quite the quirk.

I only chuckled and cut in "You really need to stop apologizing for things that you don't have to be sorry for."

She nodded before saying "So-, I mean sure..."

...

...

"But surely there is something I can do...I feel terrible seeing you empty handed." she continued.

Man this must mean a lot to her I thought. My mind raced for all the possibilities and I immediately agreed on one request.

"Alright if you really want to, can I make a request?"

She nodded eagerly.

...

...

I took a deep breath...

...

...

"Can we be friends?"

...

...

She just froze, I kid you not, it was as if time stopped.

...

...

She is still not moving, her mouth was agape as if in shock. Maybe she didn't want to be friends...(Sigh)...well it was worth a shot. I tried to hide the look of disappointment as I formulated my reply.

"Its alright if you don't want to, I can take the hi-"

"NO!" She said as all but rushed towards me and grabbed my arms to stop me from moving.

"What!?" yelping at how much strength she was using to literally crush me.

"NOIMEANYESIMEANYES!DEFINITELYYES-" I could barely understand what she was saying as I felt my soul slowly being pushed of my body, like squeezing a string bean from its container or whatever its called, I'm bad with analogies okay!

"Py-rr-ha, s-s-stop cru-s-shing m-eee!" I managed to say.

...

...

It took a while but I managed to calm her down and not die again! Naturally, my friend(?) apologized profusely while I tried to play the whole thing down. So after composing ourselves I gave Pyrrha the go ahead sign to talk.

"I think it would be grand if we could be friends..." She said with an genuine smile.

I held my hand out again and we both shook on it, firmly cementing our relationship as buddies. Almost as if it was scripted...the sun started to rise over by the horizon. The both of chuckled at how absolutely cliche this all looked while admiring the view.

"You know Pyrrha I think you and I will be just fine..."

"I think so too..."

...

Haa...such a beautiful moment...nothing could ever rui-

 **"** **All candidates please double time to the orientation area...** "

...

...

We both looked each other with complete understanding...

"Run?" Pyrrha asked.

"Run." I finished...

...

And so we sprinted across the plaza, feeling embarrassed for almost forgetting why we were in Beacon in the first place...but I could not stop a smile from forming as I looked at my new friend.

My future might be filled with a lot of uncertainties, most I fear are going to be perilous...but at least now I don't to face them alone...

 _"I love you John..."_

...

Huh...why was I hearing that now...

"Jaune don't stop I can almost see the assembly hall!" the redhead shouted.

"Okay!"

No time to daydream...reality first...vision later...

* * *

 **Author's Note: A little short I know but I felt that adding interactions with other characters would ruin the experience, so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a bit difficulty getting from point A to B properly. Anyways TB is here just to ask if you guys would like to have multiple perspectives as the story goes on. I was planning on adding them eventually but if you want to see them earlier, I can oblige. Just a thought...**

 **Also to "garoorar" don't worry about crater face, she'll have her moments too.**

 **Edit: Sorry a bit of a small update, I just could not take the errors in this chapter and had to change the summary for "purposes".**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: "A Thorny Path for a Rose..."_

So...I'm sure many of you want to know if we got to the orientation on time. Well, wonder no more because apparently Pyrrha and I had the speed of a cheetah, we were so fast that we managed to outrun a few latecomers. We reached the large, open gates leading to the assembly hall. Taking a bit of a breather before making our way inside.

It was quite the sight...if it wasn't for the numerous lights above I would have thought that there was no ceiling. The sheer size of the hall could fit hundreds of people if the owner chose to. Which was presently the case seeing as there were a lot of students. Thankfully it was really easy to find a spot just behind the crowd where we could see the stage. There were still some technicians fixing the speakers and a few people on the stage talking so we still had time to take a breather.

"Huff...huff...what a way to start the day..." I croak as I leaned on the wall for support.

"Well if it means getting a new friend each time, I wouldn't mind..." Pyrrha replied.

I grinned at her words, completely agreeing...

"If that happened we'd probably know everyone in the academy, including the faculty." I jokingly, it managed to get a chuckle out of her. To which we started pointing out people, students or staff, that we wouldn't mind befriending and who to look out for.

This was nice...like really nice. I was readying myself for complete isolation during my stay here but lo and behold I have one companion, a pretty girl to boot. My mother would have been proud, if I could tell her...which isn't going to happen. Man that's a depressing thought I'll never be able to go back, I mean especially if I get caught by the headmaster. I would be a disgrace...I...I would have no place to go...no home...no nothing.

I...

"Jaune?"

I slowly looked back to see Pyrrha's look of concern, her beautiful face marred by a frown. I must have stopped talking for a bit...pull yourself together Jaune! We can get depressed later when we're alone.

"Sorry...its nothing, I must have spaced out." I said as I waved it off.

Fortunately she just nodded probably knowing not to push the subject but still showed some signs that she was worried. My mind immediately tried to divert her attention to something else.

"So...see anyone that you recognize?" I asked as I looked at all the unique looking individuals in the crowd. There were Faunus of all types: wolves, bunnies, squirrels, you name it. There were a lot more humans but they all had to have come from different continents. I think I saw what looked like little red riding hood and a girl wearing a very flashy western outfit conversing with one another. While in one corner of the hall was another pretty girl who definitely was inspired by Snow White. Huh...quite the diverse cast of characters.

"Nope, unfortunately I was never close with a majority of my batch mates..." she said rubbing her left forearm in discomfort.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, there was no way someone like her was an outcast. Perhaps she was isolated by the ladies? I mean my sister Gabriela, when she still gave a damn about me, used to tell me that girls get jealous a lot and would do horrible things just to prove their superiority. Maybe that was the case? You know what let's not assume things, the best way is to ask her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you don't look like the type to be a loner." I replied.

She sighed depressingly as she nodded...

"...I'm...guessing its a touchy subject?" I asked

"Yeah..." she answered shyly.

Okay thank god I asked, I was about to push her for answers because of how ludicrous for this bombshell of a woman to be a loner. That's like finding a gamer girl, the odds of finding one is a million to one!

"Okay...then you don't have to tell me." I immediately said.

She nodded thankfully.

"We may have just met but remember that I'm your friend and I'm just here if you want to talk about it." I finished with a smile to try and reassure her.

The warrior princess looked touched and gave a smile of her own. "I appreciate that Jaune." I was about to say something else but unfortunately we were interrupted by a gaggle of voices.

"You!" Ms. Snow White said accusingly.

"Oh God! It's happening again!" Red yelped as she leapt on the arms of her friend.

"You are so lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" she said indignantly.

"Wow, you really exploded." Yellow deadpanned.

"It was an accident! I swear it was!" the petite girl tried to explain.

After that White shoved something like a pamphlet or a brochure to her face while babbling about instructions regarding the proper handling of dust. Honestly I was little impressed at how fast she was talking. I bet she's great with tongue twisters too.

By the end of her well practiced spiel, red was understandably confused.

"Uh...what?" she said unsure what to make of the information she was given.

To which White only glared and replied "Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically…

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." she finished icily.

Ouch...I can kinda see why she got the whole Ice princess type of get-up it suits her personality pretty well.

"Look, it sounds like you guys got off from the wrong foot, why don't you two just start over and try to be friends okay?" Uhm nice try Yellow but Ice Queen doesn't look like the type to let bygones be bygones.

Unfortunately Red didn't see it that way "Yeah, great idea sis...Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby...wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies an-"

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there…" She mockingly said while throwing me into the conversation.

How rude...I'm no-...well I guess I am tall...and blonde...I guess scraggly fits too. Not a compliment or an insult...Meh I'll take it.

"Wow Really!?" The now named Ruby replied completely oblivious to icy companion's sarcasm.

To which Weiss' response was glaring at her for a few seconds before giving the coldest "No." I've ever heard. How do I know? Well let's just say that I have gotten a lot more no's than yes' in the past so I know what I'm talking about.

Anyways, Ms. Ice Cold left the scene while Ruby was consoled by her sister.

"That wasn't very nice…" my red headed companion mentioned, frowning at such a display.

"Well maybe she just had a really bad day, I know one time I-" I never got to finish as someone coughed into a mic redirecting everyone's attention to the stage.

It was the headmaster if I recall correctly...ash grey hair, a black suit with a green scarf and some pretty weird glasses. He looked quite eccentric, well I was eager to listen seeing as he is the headmaster he might drop some wisdom during his speech.

"I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose...direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this...but your time at this school will prove that knowledge, can only carry you so far…(deep breath)...it is up to you to take the first step." He finished as he took his leave.

His assistant Ms. Goodwitch took over "You will gather at the ballroom tonight...tomorrow your initiation begins...be ready. You are dismissed." She said a bit sternly.

Huh...well he said a lot, not sure if I'd be able take anything away from it other than we need direction in our lives.

"He's certainly interesting…" I remarked as Pyrrha and I followed the crowd to our designated area.

 **(30 minutes later, in one of the many halls of Beacon)**

Since it was still early in the afternoon we were given the freedom to roam around for bit just outside the ballroom and the garden next to it. To say that Beacon was large is an understatement...the amount of rooms, hallways, gardens and various areas was almost overwhelming.

("If I manage to pass Initiation the first thing I'm going to get is a map.") I thought while looking out the tall windows overlooking the garden below. Where was Pyrrha? Well she needed some of her bags from some of the staff, something about performing maintenance on her weapon. Of course I asked if she needed any help, to which she only shook her head.

So here I am, alone, contemplating my future should I fail. Yes, I like to depress myself for some reason, is it a defense mechanism or a product of my past? I don't know nor do I care...because its a part of who I am now. I sighed as I gently grasped the silver heart hanging of my neck. It had a calming effect on me for some reason like a stress ball but like a hundred times better. I almost felt at peace...like I was given an assurance that everything will be alright, I can almost feel a hand patting my shoulder.

 _"May you persevere...little knight..."_

("What!?")

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice but to my surprise there was no one near me. A few students at the other end of the hall and some heading back to the ballroom. None of them could have said anything coherent unless they shouted and what I heard was but a whisper. Slowly I looked at the silver heart, pondering its purpose...

"May you persevere huh?" I wondered...

Well whatever that was...I can worry about it another time, for now it might be best to get some rest. I pushed off the wall I was leaning on and started to make my way back to the ballroom. Its a bit of trek so at least I'll get some exerc-

"Hey! Give that back!" a familiar voice pleaded.

I turned around seeing four guys ganging up on someone. I moved a bit to side to see that it was Ruby...man she can't catch break. First she had to deal with Weiss giving her the cold shoulder and now she was being ganged up by a bunch of hooligans. Its not even the first day people!

Anyways, the big guy with ginger hair was holding up a black notebook, dangling it just above Ruby's reach. It was a classic douche bag tactic, one that was subjected to when I was short. I looked around to see if anyone would try to intervene...unfortunately, chivalry is dead because the semi-populated hallway was soon vacated. I looked back at that poor girl who looked absolutely frustrated seeing as no one was doing anything to help.

...

...

I...

I was like that once...

 _"Please why are you doing this?"_

" _Aww is little Jauney gonna cry?"_

" _Heh! I thought Arcs were tough!?"_

 _"What a baby!?"_

 _"Please someone help?_ Anyone?"

 _I remember crying out for help...anyone...just one person...one kind soul...but no one came..._

I looked back at the scene unfolding before me...

Never again...

I had to act quickly because if I let things continue then something bad might happen. Sigh...one day...one day in Beacon and already I was making enemies, you only live once I guess.

"Hey!" I tried to say in a commanding tone, I'm not sure if I can pull of being intimidating but it managed to stop them.

Slowly the big boss looked at me, irritated as hell...his goons following suit.

"What do you want?" the big guy asked.

Seeing as we were in quite the precarious position my mind went into survival mode. So first things first...I was outnumbered and that's considering if Ruby backs me up, she looks like a nice kid but I don't know her that well. Not to mention I have no clue as to how good they are as fighters, for all I know they could have been winners of some combat tournament. Long story short a brawl was a no go and distracting them is not going to work because there's nothing around me that I could use. I have only one option...

"Listen, can't you just give her back her notebook." I said.

The boss man just glared at me in response "Oh...nothing is stopping her from getting it...I mean if she really earned her place in Beacon she could easily snatch this from me. Isn't that right kiddie?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not a kid you meanie!" Ruby snapped back.

"Aww...I'm really sorry...what are you gonna do tell your mommy on me?" he mocked with rather sinister grin.

Ooohh that must have been a sore spot because her silver eyes bristled in anger. I need to think fast before she does something she might regret.

"Look we're about to have our initiation tomorrow, don't you have enough to worry about?" I tried to reason.

Unfortunately, the big bad bully wasn't having any of it as he just sneered at me "Please...from what I heard, the initiation's a breeze...ain't that right guys?" he roared.

"Hell yeah!" they answered.

"I bet you can take on any Grimm eh Cardin?" one of them said.

To which the ginger haired hulk only smirked and turned to look back at me..."Thanks for the concern chump but I think we got things handled. If I were you I'd make like a rat faunus and scram." he said waving me off.

Okay so much for diplomacy, think Jaune...what else can I do? What would grandpa do?

 _"Remember Jaune...when you are outnumbered, don't take your enemies head on. Use underhanded tactics, look for a weakness...are their loyalties in question?...do they have poor coordination?...then divide and conquer..."_

Divide and conquer huh? Well I hope this works...

"Well I heard some guys mention that we'd face a really big Grimm or something, you sure you guys can handle that?" I lied with a straight face, thank you basic acting classes!

Hopefully, this triggers whatever superiority complex this guy had and hopefully any insecurities his gang had. To my surprise the head bully only pounded his chest at the challenge. "Of course, I've killed thousands of Grimm...big and small...it doesn't matter!"

"Yeah!" two of his fan club declared...

All eyes looked towards the bronze haired boy who remained silent.

"Dove...what's the matter?" The fellow with dark blue hair asked.

To which his friend looked a little unsure "Sorry Sky I was just wondering if our weapons are enough to kill an A-class Grimm. I mean what if we fight a Death stalker? I don't think my sword can cut through its armor."

"Then we just smash it!" Cardin declared.

Already the signs of uncertainty started to spread as his answer did nothing to quell his friends worries.

"I don't know man...you got your mace while I have a pair of daggers...I can't exactly smash a Grimm." Mr Mohawk replied.

"Russel look you can ju-"

"What if its a Nevermore? I mean we don't have any guns...what are we gonna do? Throw rocks?"

"Maybe we can..."

"No wait, if you think about it..."

And just like that things fell apart as the four started arguing about what strategies to take. Wow if this is what underhanded tactics can do, I definitely want to learn more of that. Moving on, I tried to catch Ruby's eye to signal to her to grab her book which was reachable now. She was confused at first but then she followed my line of sight, her eyes widened before she looked back at me as she nodded.

 **(Whoosh)**

It happened in a flash, one moment she was behind the now huddled bullies, then she was right beside me with her notebook. She was about to thank me but I immediately put a finger to my lips to shush her. We slowly exited the hallway making sure not make any noise. Once the coast was clear we both sighed in relief at the same time.

I was sweating bullets as the adrenaline faded from my body. Man, I gotta stop putting myself in these situations because if this is what I'm going to have to deal with on a daily basis, I might die on the first week of class. Anyways, I must have been spacing out again because I didn't notice Ruby trying to get my attention.

"Uhm Hello?" she said waving her hand over my face.

"Sorry...just can't believe those guys would fall for such a little white lie." I replied, chuckling at how ridiculous the whole thing was, to which my new companion giggled.

"Beats me...what a bunch of dummies." she answered.

As I slowly reflected at what happened I tried to hold in my laughter, making Ruby raise an eyebrow.

"I'm...pfft...sor-rry...its...its just...hehe...haha..." I said trying to stifle my chuckles.

"What?" she asked.

"I-i-i mean...hehe...Who the hell...pounds their chest in public? What is he a gorilla? Me Cardin...I strongest in da world...I smash Grimm with mace..." I managed to croak out as I nailed the impression.

Like a flood we both could not contain our laughter...

Bwahahahaha...what a riot...

Anyways, it took us few minutes before we both calmed down, by that point we were wiping a few tears from our faces.

"Haaa...sorry...I know its late but my name is Jaune Arc." I said extending my hand.

"Its...hehe...ok...I'm Ruby Rose, thanks for helping me get my diary back!" she chirped happily.

"No problem, just steer clear of those guys in the future...I'm guessing their the type to hold a grudge. After what we did we'll be on their radar for sure." I warned.

My partner in crime looked a bit crestfallen at the thought "Ugh...that's four more enemies I've made today. I should have just sprinted back..."

"Speaking of speed, you could've ran circles around them, how did they get the jump on you?" Confused as to how the speedy huntress in training was caught.

"...I was sight seeing?" She sheepishly answered.

"I see...well just be careful I'm sure you'd want a break especially after what happened during the orientation." I replied.

"You saw that!?" She shrieked while I nodded in response, kinda hard to not notice with Weiss' distinctive voice.

The poor girl put her hood on and crouched in embarrassment.

"Well that's just great! Now no one's gonna be friends with me!" She lamented.

I was about to tell her that Weiss wasn't that loud but I noticed small droplets falling.

"I shouldn't have come here...(sniffle)...I wanna go home..." her voices cracking at each word.

Man...all the stress must have gotten to her, poor thing...all she wanted was a friend. She definitely reminded me of myself in the past. I moved a little closer and patted her head.

"Huh?" She said as she slowly looked up, showing her tear stricken face.

"Sometimes when I feel really down...my mom would pat my head and tell me that tomorrow's a new beginning...so stop moping and look forward to the future..." I narrated while I gave her a handkerchief.

"But what if things get worse?" She asked while wiping her face.

I smiled, its the same thing I said all those years ago. "Then she'd ask, How do you know? Tomorrow's not here yet dummy..."

"But but..."

"Ruby, you can't say that nobody will want to be friends with you. Heck, I know someone tall, blonde and scraggly who's just waiting for you to notice him..." I cut in.

My red haired companion stood up confused as she tilted her head.

"Tall, blonde and scraggly? I don't know anyo—"

I'm sure that if she still hasn't pieced it together, my sly grin would have given it away. Her reaction was somewhat similar to Pyrrha's except she actually managed to respond for the first couple of minutes.

"F-for real? I mean you're not pulling my leg here right?" She said while fidgeting.

I shook my head.

"Really?" She asked still skeptical.

"Yes" I said.

"Really, really?" She questioned.

"Yes Ruby." I replied.

"Are you 100% sure?" The young lady inquired.

"A 100%" I answered.

She was going to ask again, so I tried to cut in..."Ruby, is this rea—"

"Okay last one I swear..." she started. (Sigh)...well this is for her benefit so I just nodded.

"You are completely okay with befriending a socially awkward girl who has somewhat of an obsession with all manner of weapons...?" She finished.

I smirked as I found the perfect answer.

"Weellll..."

"Jaune!" She cried.

"...so long as you're fine with an equally awkward guy who has an unhealthy fascination with fairy tales, as a friend?" I replied.

With that, Ruby gave a smile that lit up the dim hallway. I was about to extend my hand for a handshake but my newfound friend basically tackle/hugged me, almost sending both of us to the floor.

"Whoa!"

"My first friend in Beacon Academy!" She loudly declared, the elation on her face was clear for the whole world to see.

"Okay Ruby no need to shout." I said trying to calm her down.

But she would not have any of it as she bounced up and down. I looked around hoping that there wasn't anyone around, thankfully the hall was empty.

"This is gonna be so much fun! We can compare weapons! Train together! Have small talk during lunch! Then after we can..." she droned as she let go of me.

Well she's definitely one adorable ball of energy...

"Then maybe we can play video games at the arcade in the city...Ooh ooh there's a weapons store near there that we can check out..." she said while jumping from place to place.

She doesn't look like she's gonna stop...

"Ruby...I think we should worry about initiation first before planning for the future." I said trying to grab her attention.

My second friend in Beacon managed to stop herself.

"Hehe...sorry I completely forgot..." lightly hitting her head rather cutely I thought.

"Yeah well, I'm happy you're excited but we both need a good night's rest for tomorrow. So what do you say that we head on back to the ballroom, buddy?" I said as gestured to the large open doors on the far side of the hallway.

The reincarnation of red riding hood gave me a cheesy smile in response "Lead the way, pal." and off we went to the ballroom.

Ugh...if it wasn't for the fact that we were both socially awkward teens, I would have cringed. But getting two friends in one day just put me in a great mood... Huh I guess good deeds really do pay off! Thank you Karma!

...

...

...

We talked for a bit of course but nothing too substantial so I just told her that we can meet at the assembly area tomorrow morning. So as we reached the ballroom I bid Ruby adieu seeing as the males and females were separated on two different sides. Without, wasting anytime I went to my spot to get my regular sleeping attire. (Sigh) I miss my onesie but alas I would look like a fool if I wore it here. I'd rather not destroy my public image just yet.

I went to check some of my bags, making sure everything was accounted for, I would occasionally glance around looking for Pyrrha. I felt a little worried after seeing what Ruby went through. Unfortunately, all I could see was some guys flexing their muscles, trying to impress some of the ladies that were still awake. The sight of abs wasn't really that appealing to me so I decided to set my sleeping bag and get some shut-eye. I laid down and tried to block out the noise from the still energetic crowd. It was impossible, which was typical of course because it was only 6:00 pm that's technically morning for a lot of teenagers.

Sigh...I really need some rest...

...

...

 _Why not count from 1 to 10?_

...

Another voice? I looked around...perhaps somebody was using telepathy? I mean I've seen huntsmen and huntresses do some weird and incredible stuff who knows what they are capable of...

...

Hello?

...

...

Is somebody there?

...

...

I have an extra limited edition X-ray and Vav comic, if anyone wants one?

...

...

No response...count from 1 to 10 eh? I looked around as I saw a lot more students grouping up, all of them discussing tomorrow's initiation and what strategies to take. Thus, increasing the noise level of the entire area to almost unbearable levels. Ugh...counting it is then...

I took a deep breath as I stared at the night sky, which was visible through the ceiling windows.

...

1

...

2

...

3

...

This doesn't seem do anything...

...

4

...

5

...

Somehow, someway, the noise started fade...

...

6

...

The broken moon above seem to slowly pull itself together...

...

7

...

There was something...

...

8

...

An animal?...A person?...on the moon...

...

9

...

It contorted into something...something strange...

...

10

...

What was th-

...

...

...

 _Sleep well little knight...for the time for combat draws near..._

* * *

 **Again sorry this chapter took a bit longer than I would have liked, work's starting to pick up. Anyways, the next chapter might take at least a week hopefully less. I eagerly await your responses...have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: "Relationships and Revelations..."_

 _I have been asked by many of my peers on the true definition of strength...How does one know...who is the strongest?_

 _..._

 _Is it a measure of one's physical abilities?_

 _Perhaps it refers to one's mental capacity?_

 _Both can be an acceptable answer..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Without the mind, the body can move mountains but it lacks proper direction to do so..._

 _Without the body, the mind can conjure the most brilliant of ideas but it cannot act upon them..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Of course there are other factors to be considered such as training, experience and the circumstances surrounding it._

 _The world is unfair, a fact which many of you are aware of. There will be those who are less talented than most and others who stand above all._

 _But even the most prodigious of people are not guaranteed victory. Why is this the case?_

 _Most would say trickery, luck or fate..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _To be frank, I never believed in any of those concepts because to me they are just excuses._

 _One has to accept the fact that a loss is a loss, no matter the cause. The quicker they move on from it, the faster they will learn and improve._

 _..._

 _..._

 _You grow, you improve, you adapt..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _As the world continues to change, everything in it has to change as well...it is a rule that all beings in this world has to follow._

 _If one does not adapt, it will die...no ifs or buts._

 _So following that logic, the strongest being would be the one who adapts the fastest._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Humanity knows of this, it understands the concepts...yet there are still people who refuse to abide to it..._

 _"Its too much..."_

 _"I'm too frail..."_

 _"Perhaps it is destiny..."_

 _"Nothing can be done about it..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Words of the weak..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I cannot outrun my opponent..._

 _Then train to become faster..._

 _It is impossible to overpower your enemy..._

 _Move past your limits and acquire the strength to do so..._

 _..._

 _Cannot be done...I don't have what it takes...its impossible._

 _Excuses, that's all they are..._

 _..._

 _I was weak once...I too have said all of these things...I too was subjected to the harsh reality of this world..._

 _But..._

 _I found a way...a path so to speak...one that I have created for myself. It was difficult but once I was on that path...nothing...nothing could stop me..._

 _All the tasks that were considered impossible, I have **accomplished**... _

_All the things that I had been denied, I have **taken**... _

_All that have doubted me in the past, I...have... **silenced**..._

 _..._

 _Nothing is impossible...there is always a way...the question is...will you be able to find it?_

 _When you are left alone_ _...when the world crumbles around you...w_ _hen all hope is lost._

 _Will you...be able survive...to push past your limits and rise above?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _I pray that you will, little knight, for your path...is the most difficult of all..._

 _May you persevere... **Jaune Arc**..._

* * *

...

...

Ugh...I feel terrible...it was as if my body got stretched to the limit and then got rearranged from top to bottom. Great, I just woke up and already I feel like absolute sh-

Sorry, sorry...got into a bit of a bad mood...for some reason, just breathe in...breathe out Jaune...

Okay, I'm ready to go...

As I was saying, I woke up feeling sore as hell but it was Initiation day so I needed to get a move on. I checked my small digital clock gifted to me by my friend, who I bunked with prior to Beacon. To my surprise it was freaking 3 in the morning! Then again I did sleep pretty early so that might have played a factor. I looked around the ballroom to see most of my fellow candidates still asleep which is understandable given the time.

Ms. Goodwitch told us that the Initiation would start at 9:00 AM so might as well get ready. But first I'm going to have to try to work through the pain I was experiencing right now. I am not kidding when I say I could not move without feeling like I was dislocating something. It reminds of the time I exercised for eight hours straight because I thought that would have helped buff me up. Nope, it was one of the worst decisions of my life. Long story short, my mom diagnosed me with minor muscle tearing and extreme fatigue...my whole recovery period was a week.

Unfortunately, what I am feeling right now is a hundred times worse and I have about five to six hours to recover. (Sigh) I gotta suck it up...and be a man...

It was tough the first few minutes, just moving my fingers seemed like a mighty task. Thankfully, the pain started to slowly recede and I could move again. As I managed to remove my blanket and stand up I could not resist the urge to stretch.

 ** _(Crack)_**

I just stretched my back and it sounded like I crushed a bag of bones. That wasn't all though I did some other stretches for arms, legs, head and everything else. Everything just sounded like I broke something...I think at one point I woke somebody nearby. He just looked at me with wide eyes, probably wondering what the hell that was about before sleeping again.

Okay...just gonna...ignore that.

Moving on, I packed up my stuff and put it in the designated baggage area for safety before heading to the bathroom to change into my combat gear. Thankfully there were no incidents there so I came out with my usual combat outfit that I got from the Grey forest just adding a black hoodie and blue jeans. After gearing up, I decided to roam around the garden this time hoping to enjoy the sights while I can. If you are wondering where Crocea Mors is don't worry, we had to give our weapons to the Beacon staff for safety measures. One room filled with hormone riddled teenagers is just a disaster waiting to happen so kudos to the Headmaster for taking some steps to prevent that.

I still miss the sword though, it felt comforting to have, kinda like a safety blanket. Ah well, I'll be seeing it in a while so no worries...

( **Beacon Academy: Garden 1** )

At first I thought that I got lost in one of the numerous corridors of the academy but thankfully there were signs showing which way to go, again kudos to the staff! So thanks to that I managed to reach one of the many gardens this school had. Boy...it was quite the sight, there were numerous trees, exotic flowers and well kept ornaments all around. Whoever handles this stuff must get paid quite a lot, I wondered while taking a seat on one of the many benches.

I just took everything in, appreciating the peace and quiet as I closed my eyes. The cool wind in my face, the somewhat melodic cricket sounds and the overall calming atmosphere ...Haa...just perfect. It almost wiped away all my worries...almost. I was still worried as to what was about to happen...

If I fail...I'll have no place to go...no home to go back too...It would be best if I think of my options now since I have the time.

Maybe I'd be able to pursue another career?

Perhaps a bartender in a club?

Nah...don't know any place who'd be willing to train me.

What about opening my own shop, like a coffee shop?

Probably won't last a week, I know nothing in regards to coffee or business.

My mind raced at all the different possibilities but I found none of them to be feasible. This was really it...huntsman or bust...

...

...

...

What am I doing? I mean really...what...am...I doing?

I just forged my transcripts to enter this academy, which will get me arrested for sure. I don't have the proper skills to handle the initiation, meaning that I'm going to fail whether I like it or not. I do not have any fallback options should I fail, so I'm pretty much screwed. To top it all of, I'm currently following the instructions of an apparition while being declared as some sort of carrier for a legacy I know nothing of.

I could only cover my face in frustration...

Where does all of this lead to?

...

There are so many questions...but no answers...

...

...

 ** _Then let me enlighten you..._**

Who?

I slowly looked up...and...

...

...

Nobody was there...

As I looked around the garden I noticed a change in the environment. The flowers and trees were glowing while the wind that blowing before just stopped. Also, I know it's still technically night time so it was dark...but the buildings around started to fade to black.

Something unnatural is going on...yet it all feels familiar...

...

...

...

The Grey Forest!

I stood up, immediately putting my guard up...Whoever gave me the legacy of the Grey must have quite the reach if they can contact me here in Beacon.

...

...

...

Nothing. No activity whatsoever...

No...there was something over by the other side of the garden. Slowly, it approached me...it was...it was cloaked in shadow. At first I thought it was floating, but I squinted to see that it definitely had legs. It's eyes...where glowing white...the rest of its body was just hidden in some sort black cloak that constantly moved like a snake.

It got closer and closer to me...soon it just stood just a few feet away.

 ** _"Greetings..."_** It said.

Again I was hit with a sense of nostalgia...its voice echoed in my head as I searched my memories.

"You..."

( _ **What do you fear?**_ )

The voice that tested me...the one who sent me on this journey.

 _ **"Yes, dreamer it is I..."**_ the phantom replied.

"How did you follow me?" I questioned.

 _ **"I go wherever the carrier of the Grey goes..."**_ it answered.

Wonderful...I have a ghost accompanying me everywhere.

 _ **"Fear not, for I can only appear when you call for me...your secrets and your activities are hidden from me."**_

Did it just read my mind?

 _ **"Only the thoughts open to me, you can close off your mind to me if you wish**_ _ **. You only need to will it."**_

"How exactly do I-"

The sound of a lock closing on itself interrupted me...

 _ **"The mind reacts quickly...most impressive."**_

Already I could feel something like a helmet on my head, even though I'm not wearing one...it felt strange. Ugh...It really, really feels weird like something compressing my head...it's like being on an airs-.

 _ **"It would not do if you are distracted dreamer. You have many questions, yes?**_ (I nodded) _ **Then I suggest you ask them..."**_ It said impatiently, it's eyes glaring at me.

I took deep breath to steel my nerves and prepare myself.

"Okay first of, who or what are you?" If this thing...has the authority to bestow the legacy then he must be an important player in all of this.

 _ **"I play many roles...I am a gatekeeper to ward the unworthy...I am a messenger for the legacy...and...I am a guide for the chosen."** _

...

...

...

"...and what is your name?"

It just stood still, it eyes flickering on and off multiple times. Which was really creeping me out...but it stopped after a few seconds.

 ** _"Unfortunately I cannot tell you..."_**

"Why not?" surely a name is small thing to ask.

It only shook his head as if it could not speak out the reason.

"I'm guessing something is preventing you from giving answers?" I guessed.

I hit it right on the mark, as the shadow nodded.

Sigh...more things to worry about in the future...I'll need to worry about that later.

"Okay...Mr. Phantom, let's move on to the more important questions...what is the legacy of the Grey?" hopefully this was not censored, I was dying to know what it was.

My ghostly companion seemed to perk up, based on how it seemed to jump at the explanation.

 ** _"The legacy is many things: power, knowledge, wisdom but at its heart...is a mission...a mission to reach the origin."_**

"The origin...origin of what?" maybe its something nice like the origin of the color grey...

 _ **"The origin of all things, the birthplace of this world and everything in it."**_ Nope...spoke too soon.

"Who left such a task? Why? And where would I go?" Desperation and curiosity filling me as this new information was given to me.

It's eyes flickered once more, maybe it's being affected by whatever force that is preventing it from answering? I was about ask about it but the shadow slowly stop blinking as it managed to speak again.

 ** _"I cannot say, I apologize dreamer but you would have to progress further in your journey…"_** It said, actually sounding apologetic with its ghastly voice. This is starting to feel like one of my RPG games...MC starts of with some vague prophecy and can only learn more when plot progresses. Well I subjected myself to this, might as well play my part dutifully, at least for now.

"Fine, but can you at least tell why I'm supposed to begin my journey here in Beacon?" It confused me, why not in some village or in Mistral? What made this place so special?

Luckily, there were no flickering lights this time so hopefully I get a wholesome answer.

 _ **"It is where you will be properly trained and tested...so that you will be ready for the journey ahead."**_ It answered rather ominously.

Hmph...ok makes sense...still a bit vague but I can take that for now.

"So I'm guessing I have to really work hard in my classes then..." I'm quite impressed that some strange legacy found Beacon to be its starting point, hehe maybe some of the staff managed to present a brochure to my ghostly companion.

 ** _"You misunderstand..."_**

"What do you mean?" Oh maybe I spoke to soon...

 _ **"The training required is far above what any of the staff in Beacon is capable of...**_ (Its eyes flickered for a bit) **_Unfortunately, that is all I can say on the matter currently…"_**

Not sure what to make of that...will probably have to think on this later. Hmm...what else could I ask it...maybe something about Crocea Mors?

"So what's the story with Crocea Mors?" I had to give up a pseudo friend to get it, here's to you Woody hope your sacrifice was worth it.

The shadow's eyes started flickering again...okay that's definitely an indicator for something, whether its communicating or being affected I cannot say.

...

...

 ** _"It is a weapon given to the carrier of the legacy."_** It finally answered.

...

...

I slowly nodded in understanding before gesturing for my "Guide" to continue with it's very "informative" answers.

 ** _"That is all that I can say..."_**

Great...

 ** _"But..."_**

Oh! Oh! There's more!

 _ **"You can find out more when you wield it again..."**_

"Why what changed?" I don't feel any different...

The phantom shook its head in reply **_"_** ** _Do you recall feeling a great strain on your body?"_**

Wait was it talking about what I felt when I woke up? Now that I think about it, it felt really strange.

"Did you cause that?" I hurriedly asked, as I felt a little weirded out at the thought of my body being changed without me noticing.

 ** _"I am not responsible for it...the legacy on the other hand...is…"_**

"What did it do?" I asked. I was caught a bit off-guard as the ghost moved closer and walked around me. It's glowing eyes got brighter and I felt...naked...even with the clothes I had on. It was as if my soul was being stared at...I felt...vulnerable. Thankfully, it stopped whatever it was doing and went back to its previous position.

 ** _"It has prepared you for all the tasks in the future…"_** It replied with its usual ghastly, monotone voice.

"Could you be more specific?" I squeaked still feeling the after effects of its chilling gaze.

 ** _"It has marked you as its carrier, as such your body is no longer bound by any physical and mental limitations..."_**

"Uhm...is it like if I want to train on something, I can just keep on improving?" I asked feeling a bit excited at the thought. I mean sure I would still need to train a lot but the skies the limit for me. Slowly my imagination ran wild as scenarios came up, of what I could become in the future.

It nodded in response... _ **"In addition, it has released and adjusted the obstruction in your body. Thus, your potential will no longer be stunted and will allow for faster growth."**_

 _ **...**_

"Obstruction? What obstruction?" I said as I stopped my daydreaming.

...

...

...

 _ **"You...were not aware?"**_ it questioned.

"No, I don't know...what you are talking about?" feeling a little impatient, could this be the reason why I could not keep up with my sisters!?

 ** _"I see...well there was a large amount of aura accumulating in your body. Given your lineage it is understandable that you would have an immense amount. Unfortunately, its size grew too large and your body could not adjust to it properly...had you not received the legacy it would have taken a year of intense training for you to remove this problem."_** It explained.

...

...

...

So that's what it was...some bloody aura...I've heard of it before, even asked to have mine unlocked. But I was not ready, my father kept saying...I needed more training he said. Well...based on what happened with my dad, the whole training regiment would have eventually fallen apart. I clenched my fist in anger as I slowly realized what my life would have been.

...

I would have been stuck...nowhere to go but down. I would have been alone, no future and I wouldn't have been given a chance. How cruel...how unfair…

...

...

 ** _"I sense anger and frustration in you."_** Perhaps it was the trick of the light but I could have sworn that its eyes flashed with a hint of concern.

"You should...if it hadn't been for this...this legacy...I would hav-." I gnashed out while my nails actually went through my gloves, into my hands...drawing blood.

 ** _"You are not capable of foresight...dreamer...the future is a path unknown to all. You should not waste your time lamenting what could have happened. Focus on the present, for that is the stage where you will play."_** My ghostly friend replied.

Its words once again echoed in my heart just like in the Grey Forest. The shadow had a way with words that's for sure. It was almost comedic in a way...its horrifying appearance clashed with its somewhat comforting words. Soon the anger disappeared as I managed to calm down.

"You are right...I should probably take the same advice that I gave Ruby." Remembering yesterday's incident where I tried to cheer her up.

I gave the shadow a shaky smile "You know you're not half bad for a...ghost." Sadly, I could not think of a nice word to describe it.

It waved its smoky hand dismissively, **_"Your appreciation is unnecessary, I am only doing what is required as a guide."_**

"Still...thank you for the help, it means a lot to me." I replied, it was nice having someone calm you down. I know I've got Pyrrha and Ruby as friends but they don't know about this whole mission. So good to know that I can look to this guy for guidance if I need it...hopefully.

...

...

...

It stayed silent for a while...its eyes dimming as it looked at me. It looked like it was seeing past me...almost like another shadow...but my ghostly guide went back to normal, immediately.

 ** _"Time grows short...you may ask one last question."_** It's form started to slowly disappear.

What! I only asked like five questions...that was it!? Damn it...okay gotta make this one count.

...

...

 ** _"Dreamer..._** ** _"_**

"Ok...ok...so if I do manage to reach the origin and do whatever it is I'm told to do...will I...be free from the legacy?"

...

...

...

Slowly the surroundings started to crumble and return to normal. The darkness around us was driven back by the sun and I could feel the wind again.

...

...

...

"Will...I...be able to live my life afterwards?" I asked again.

...

...

"Hey!" my companion was not answering and it closed is eyes preventing me from knowing if it could answer the question or not.

...

...

...

"I need to know what happens at the end!" I pleaded.

...

...

The shadow's lower body had already dissipated and soon it will disappear. Everything around us was almost back to normal, I can hear a few students in the background and the buildings came back.

...

I was about to shout again but my guide's eyes slowly opened...

 ** _"Only time will tell Jaune Arc...May you persevere..."_** It finally uttered...

"WAIT! THAT'S...that's not...an answer..." I tried to stop it but it was too late as the ghost faded away.

...

...

...

Answers it said...that is what it gave me...but...it only led to more questions. I ignored some of the students playing around in the garden, my mind still trying process everything I've heard. Shaking my head at how much more confusing my situation became...sigh...I need more information!

My mind recalled some of the shadow words in response. **_("..._** _ **I can only appear when you call for me...")**_

...

...

Sadly, I would not be able to test it right now as there was a familiar jingle that would signal for school announcements. **"All candidates for the Initiation please proceed to the assembly area in 30 minutes, to receive your instructions. Be reminded, that no latecomers will be accommodated...**

...

...

Slowly I looked back to where my "guide" used to be.

...

 ** _("...I apologize dreamer but you would have to progress further in your journey...")_**

...

I need to pass the Initiation...if I am going to be able to make sense of all this. Failure is not an option...

* * *

 **(Beacon Grounds: Locker Area A) 8:00 AM**

The instructions could be summed up into three things: Don't forget your weapons, complete your objectives (otherwise you will fail) and last but not the least **Do...not...die**. The first one was easy to do because the unnamed instructor gave us directions to the locker rooms and our locker numbers. The other two...well...I'm still working on that, I'm hoping that whatever the legacy did to me actually helps...oh by Oum I hope it does.

Anyways, after the assembly I bolted to my designated locker area, not even bothering to greet Pyrrha or Ruby as they managed to spot me. Sorry gu-, I mean girls but I need to do some investigating with Crocea Mors. As I managed to reach the door, I quickly opened it and immediately tried to look for my locker.

"777...777? Where are you?" I wondered as passed by numerous lockers. It took a few minutes before I reached row 770 - 780 at the northwest corner of the room.

I ran my finger at each number as I counted...774...775...776...and there's 777.

Not wasting anytime...I opened the container and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my sword. I slowly took it out, making sure to follow proper weapon safety regulations, not sure if weapons gifted by supernatural means are included but hey best to be careful. Once I got it out I placed it on the bench nearby and took a seat.

Now...moment of truth...the shadow said that something will happen if I wield it. So I gently placed my hand on the handle...slowly now...no need to rush...just...a...bit...more. I probably looked like an idiot as I slowly inched my hand but I was nervous alright!

...

...

(Clamp)

...

...

...

Huh...

Nothing happened.

...

I slowly pulled the sword out of the sheath and inspected the blade.

...

Nothing...nada...

...

...

That was...rather underwhelming...maybe its out of spirit batter- wait...

There was something...it was hard to see but the blade had a few words inscribed on to it. The faint blue glow thankfully grew brighter as I brought it close to me.

 _"I possess the ability to protect and destroy...I am a savior and a tyrant...I am what gives hope to allies and despair to enemies...I live to serve the chosen...I am what is needed...for I am power incarnate..."_

...

...

That's it, as I let go of the weapon the words just fade. Well the shadow was not wrong...something did happen...just not what I expected. A riddle, a cryptic message...for what my sword is capable of. (Sigh)...I'm used to being let down, but man this is probably one of my top three disappointments. Its up there with; Santa Claus not actually existing and my life in general.

...

...

So much for creating a strategy...damn it! What could it mean? Does it transform? If so, when? Is there a limit? What are the con-

"Jaune!" A feminine voice cried.

I looked behind me and saw Pyrrha lightly jogging towards me, her face filled with concern.

"Is everything alright? You just sprinted out of the assembly hall." She asked.

Oh...right almost forgot that I looked like a madman trying to escape a mental institution...okay...okay...uh...I got it.

"Sorry about that...I...uh...really needed to check if my weapon was properly stored. Some staff member told me to check immediately so...here I am." I explained while rubbing the back of my head in mock embarrassment. Its a half-truth because I really was worried about Crocea. Thankfully, my friend nodded in understanding.

"Oh...okay that's understandable, I'd be worried too if Miló and Akoúo̱ were lost. But as you said we're friends...if there is anything troubling you, just tell me alright." she replied with an assuring smile. Aww...if I wasn't worrying over my mortality I would have cooed at how adorable her concern for me was. I only nodded in response as she walked past me and opened the locker next to mine. Huh...she was 776? Our lockers were just next to each other...that's neat I guess.

...

What was not neat was the "small" amount of jealousy that I felt as I saw Pyrrha pulled out a javelin that transformed into a sword and then a rifle. She kept on switching forms as if she was testing it...after a few seconds she reverted it back to a javelin before nodding in satisfaction. The Spartan however was not finished as she got a compact shield before closing her locker and placing both behind her.

"I'm guessing that's Milo and Akouo?" I politely asked, trying no to let my jealousy show.

"Yup...Miló is the javelin and Akoúo̱ is the shield. I've had them ever since my first year in Sanctum Academy." She replied with a smile as she reminisced.

I was about to ask how she got them but we were interrupted by a pair of voices.

"Maybe it was your imagination, I mean I'd like to believe you but..." a familiar voice questioned.

"I'm telling you he is real! He is in here somewhere...hopefully." another voice interjected...huh...that sounded like Ruby.

I slid across the bench towards the center of the room and saw a few students entering the area. I spotted Ruby and her sister trying to look for me, so I stood up and waved trying to get their attention.

...

...

It took a bit for her to notice but when she did she perked up a bit before tapping her sister on the shoulder.

"Ha! Told you he was real, Yang...score one for team Ruby!" she happily declared as they walked towards me.

"Okay okay...you got me there Rubes..." her sist-...gulp...rather well endowed sister replied. Calm down...calm down Jaune...you managed to talk to Pyrrha you can handle this! Just make sure to look at her eyes when you talk...

As I was about to greet them, Yang put Ruby in a headlock before giving her a noogie. While my little companion was trying her best to escape her big-sister's hold, I was failing to not gaze at a pair of very...very prominent female...features.

...

...

Oum give me strength.

...

Thankfully I managed to compose myself before Ruby slipped out...

"Hey Ruby..." I started.

"Hello Jaune...so...uhm...this is my big sister." she said while trying to fix her hair.

We both reached out to give a handshake and boy do I tell you she had one hell of a grip.

"Pleased to meet'cha Jaune! The name's Yang Xiao-Long! Thanks for looking out for my little sis...trouble always seems to find her. (Hey!)" my fellow blonde said while grinning.

"Oh it was no problem, I'm just glad that there wasn't any incidents. Though I'm sure Ruby and I have not seen the last of those bullies." I replied as I tried to smile without shaking in pain.

Thankfully the blonde bombshell of a lady let go after that and I immediately tried to subtly shake my injured hand to get some feeling back into it.

"Don't worry about em...any friend of Ruby is a friend of mine...so just give me a call and I'll deal with them." She finished by putting both her fists together causing quite the loud clap. Wow...well that's good, that's one thing I can check off my list of worries.

I nodded in thanks, I was about to ask how both of them were related since they had different last names but I noticed Pyrrha slowly making her way towards me.

"Oh...I almost forgot...Ruby, Yang this is Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." I introduced

"Hello." She waved.

The two sisters gave their own introductions in reply.

"You look familiar...I think I saw you in a commercial?" Yang inquired.

The spartan flinched for some reason before putting up a rather strained smile, the same one she gave me when we first met.

"I'm guessing you saw the ad for Pumpkin Pete's Cereal..." she explained.

"That was you!? They only do those ads for celebrities!" Ruby chirped.

"Oh I'm no celebrity...It was just a one time gig...unfortunately, the cereal is quite unhealthy." She replied.

"That's amazing...so,so did the company approach you? Are you some kind super athlete or a school representative?" Little Red asked in a rapid fire fashion. I was wondering that too but I noticed Pyrrha was looking a little uncomfortable so I was planning to change topics. Fortunately or unfortunately we were interrupted...I felt a chill as I saw the Ice princess move towards us.

"Ugh...don't you know anything you dolt..." Weiss mocked as she entered the conversation.

"Oh, hi Weiss." Ruby greeted rather cheerily.

"Weiss..." Yang said rather frostily.

...

...

It took me a few seconds to notice that no one was talking and Weiss was actually looking at me, waiting for me to introduce myself. Sorry...I guess you could say that Snow White "froze" me up...ah?...ah?

...

...

I'm about to die of anxiety in about an hour...so please whoever is listening, acknowledge me!

...

Sigh, anyways I coughed to compose myself and hopefully remove my nervousness as I suddenly realized that I was talking to not one, not two but four pretty girls...

"Apologies...my name is Jaune Arc." I started as I held out my hand. Not really expecting her to take it...

...

Surprisingly she did..."Weiss Schnee..." she replied. Wow that was unexpected, and her hand was really soft yet...so cold. Kudos to her I guess, she's as consistent as they come. The handshake did not last for long as she immediately went to greet Pyrrha.

"It is an honor to meet you Ms. Nikos." She said with a rare smile filled with admiration.

"Please there is no need to be so formal, Pyrrha is fine." the warrior princess quickly said.

"I am a big fan of yours, ever since I saw your exploits during your second year at the tournament."

...

Tournament?

...

"Tournament? I thought she was just a mascot?" Ruby asked.

"She's not just the mascot for Pumpkin Pete...She is also a four time Mistral Regional tournament Champion who graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." She finished with a rare look of admiration.

...

...

...

Damn...that's quite the resume...now I'm starting to get why Pyrrha was surprised that I didn't know her. But why is she saying that she doesn't have any friends? Surely a celebrity of her caliber would at least have someone...

...

After that revelation Ruby only congratulated the champion for her all her exploits telling her that she must have worked really hard. This caused two reactions...one the spartan gave a genuine smile and nodded in thanks...two Weiss scolded the poor girl for her lack of 'respect'. Which then led to Yang defending her sister saying that she did nothing wrong and it all led to one big argument between the two.

...

...

As I watched the familiar scene unfold, I wracked my mind for a way to keep the peace seeing as my two red headed companions were unsure how to proceed. Thankfully I didn't need to do anything because the intercom blared to life.

 **"All candidates please proceed to the cliff area within 30 minutes for the first part of your initiation."**

"Hmph...I don't have time for this...good luck Pyrrha hope we can partner up during the test. You and I would make quite the team..." the Ice Princess decreed as she strutted her way to the exit.

"I'll keep that in mind." our resident champion replied politely.

...

...

"TEAMS!?" Ruby all but screamed.

"I told you so sis..." Yang replied offhandedly.

I was about to ask what that was about but I felt that it would be beneficial if we arrived to the mission area earlier.

"Let's not waste any time, we should make our way to the cliffs before anything else happens. The two of you should probably get your weapons right now." I stated, the two sisters only nodded in reply before going away. I went to back to get Crocea Mors and put it behind my back where my sheath was.

...

...

After a short while all four of us met up again at the exit and slowly made our way outside. We were greeted with a dirt path cutting through a forest where the cliff were located. We made some more small talk while walking, nothing too interesting. It was more like Ruby asking about our weapons. Boy, if you thought I was envious of Pyrrha, I was green with jealousy after seeing what the other two had. A pair of shotgun gauntlets and a giant freaking scythe that can shoot sniper rounds. I was inwardly crying as I really felt so...so underwhelming in comparison. Thankfully the girls were rather nice when I showed them my "plain" sword, saying that its a classic and no one should underestimate an expert.

Moving on, we managed to reach the cliff with ten minutes to spare, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch was there to greet us. They immediately told us to take our places on one of the marked platforms on the ground.

Sensing that we were about to split I immediately wished everyone the best.

"Good luck guys hopefully everything works out." I was about to mention something about partnering up but I felt that it would be a little awkward to mention. Pyrrha and Ruby looked like they wanted to say something else but hearing the stern teacher barking out orders, stopped them. So with that I made my way to my platform, which was just right next to the Headmaster.

...

...

Already I could feel my anxiety rising, as I could feel the eyes of my would be principal.

...

...

"You are...Mr. Arc?" a calm voice asked.

I looked to my right to see the young looking principal addressing me.

"Uhm...that's me...I mean, I am Jaune Arc...sir." was my intelligent response.

"Just take a few deep breathes Mr. Arc, it would not do for a candidate of this school to pass out before the Initiation even starts." He said, chuckling a bit to ease the tension.

I took his advice and thankfully it did help...somewhat.

"Thank you sir."

He only took a sip of coffee from his mug before replying.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have a test to accomplish before I fully recognize you as a student."

...

Still thank you...

...

Is what I wanted to say but as more and more students arrived...it would not look good trying to talk to the headmaster. So I waited for the Initiation to start.

...

...

...

It wasn't long before the last student made her way to the last platform, a staff member on the other side of the cliff signaled Ms. Goodwitch. She then nodded to Ozpin...

"For years you have trained to become warriors..."

I closed my eyes as I droned out his voice...this was it...the initiation...

This is the first step in my journey to find answers and find my place in this world...

...

...

I pray it won't be the last...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys, anyways Just a reminder that if you guys want different POV's early or not, you can just put in the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter... -TB14k2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Just going to test different POV's...hopefully I get it right. Please tell me what I can do to improve, if its really bad. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: "A work in progress..."_

I am screwed...literally...I had a high opinion of you Headmaster Ozpin! I really did! You had it all, a mysterious yet cool aura. The eccentric but fitting outfit and you got a lot of plus points from me when you helped me relax during a possible panic attack. You were the epitome of cool yet wise for me.

...

Sure I expected to be sent into a highly dangerous area filled with Grimm.

I was okay with that because I understood that this was an academy to train warriors to fight those beasts. So danger...yes, I got that.

...

I just didn't expect danger before the test began!

Because what I didn't know was that we were going to be launched a few hundred feet up in the air!

...

You will be falling he said.

Prepare a landing strategy he said.

...

Oh sure...oh great and powerful Headmaster...I will magically summon my ability to fly. I'm sure all HUMANS are capable of flight...I mean my old neighbor Bob had the wings of a bloody eagle when he went to work!

Sigh...

Anyways, welcome back...you didn't miss anything other than the headmaster giving us instructions on partners and artifacts. I'll give you the summary, you see they clarified that we will all be teaming up once the initiation was over. How they plan on doing that, you might ask? Well they said that they will explain after the whole test was over. The same can be said for the artifacts. We are supposed to find something at the northernmost part of the Emerald forest. Once that is accomplished we will then proceed to the designated "exit" which is another cliff just a few miles away.

Now for the part that I can explain is "partners". I will get one buddy who will be my partner for the next four years in Beacon, sounds pretty important right? So naturally you'd be thinking well I gotta find someone I am comfortable with, someone who will watch my back...most importantly someone I can trust.

Unfortunately, our headmaster, with all of his great wisdom has decided that partners will be paired up by eye-sight. In other words if I make eye-contact with someone he/she is my partner for the foreseeable future.

I would laugh at how ridiculous that sounds but I've got my impending doom to deal with. But I swear to Oum that if I survive, I will write a bad review for this academy and I hope they choke on it...ZERO stars, Ozpin...ZERO!

...

So here is where I am, approximately a few hundred something feet up in the air. I managed to stabilize myself somehow by keeping my body as flat as possible to gain some air resistance...but that's about it. I got nothing to stop my fall and well, things are looking kinda bleak. Normally, I would be screaming my lungs out in panic but the weird thing is...I feel calm...like really, really calm. I don't know what to tell you, either I've resigned myself that I was going to die or I became numb to fear...both are highly unlikely.

Moving on, I noticed the ground below getting closer and closer, I tried to think on what to do. Maybe guide my descent to a tree branch and use my sword to break my fall? Sounds feasible, only thing is, I would break arm based on how fast I was descending. Maybe I could remove my shirt and make it into a small makeshift parachute? Maybe...Maybe...except I don't think it could handle the force and would probably rip apart after a few seconds and well I don't have a lot of time. My mind continued to look at idea after idea before I slowly gave up.

("Man...what I would give to have an umbrella right now, at least that could slow me down...") I thought as I remembered a certain film.

...

Sue me I was a fan of Mary Poppins okay!?

( **Flash)**

What?

I felt something shift behind me...as I reached for it, I noticed that the handle of Crocea Mors became a little more curvy than what I'm used to. Taking it out, I was flabbergasted to see that my sword turned into a steel umbrella.

...

Seriously? I would have questioned it more but seeing the ground getting dangerously closer...I said to hell with it and opened it up.

...

...

Now I know this will sound insane but it was actually helping! I watched as the steel-like fabric buckle as it resisted against the wind and slowed down my descent to the ground. I must have looked absolutely ridiculous as I was slowly gliding to the earth.

"Pfft...hehe...hehe...hahahaha!"

I'm sorry but I really could not help myself...I was about to die but an umbrella managed to save me. Surely anyone can find the humor in that, Mary Poppins eat your heart out! I was living the fantasy baby!

...

Thankfully, the entire flight did not last that long and I managed to land safely. The umbrella shined bright before it shifted back into a sword.

"Okay...not what I expected but still cool." I admitted, wondering what else this mysterious sword could do.

Well I would have a chance to test it further because I heard a very audible howl nearby. I went into my basic combat stance as a beowolf appeared. The Grimm's black appearance and red eyes were a familiar sight from my training years. This guy was considered canon fodder for most huntsmen and huntresses, even trainees. However, they were still considered very dangerous due to the fact they came in packs. Which means I'm going to have to kill it quickly.

I charged immediately and sent an overhead strike to hopefully split its head but I only managed to nick its eye as it dodged. The enemy of humanity howled in pain and rage as it lost half of its sight. It went wild as it continuously swiped at me with its claws. I reacted by jumping back a few steps, wishing I had a shield with me.

 **(Flash)**

Lo and behold my wish was granted as the item I requested materialized on my left hand. It was a regular shield that had the Arc emblem at the front.

("I'm starting like you more and more Crocea Mors...") I thought as I held the shield at the front with my sword poised to strike.

Not a moment too soon the beast jumped at me with its teeth ready to bite my head off. I was ready for it as I dashed forward with surprising speed and used my shield to guide it, slamming it to the ground. Wasting no time I quickly went for the throat to behead it. Sighing in relief as the body stilled and slowly faded away.

It was a trick I learned from one of my sisters when they were training me. For once, I'm actually quite thankful for it. The weird thing is...it never worked before, in fact this whole fight was a little too easy. I would usually be tired and bruised after one bout with a Beowolf but I'm not. Not to mention, my speed and strength have increased somehow...I guess the shadow wasn't kidding, it did change my body, question is how much?

( _ **HOOOWWWWWLLLLLL**_ )

I seriously need to stop distracting myself...sigh...it seems I got more company. There were two more beowolves that arrived at the scene and they wasted no time as they both rushed towards me. Now normally I would run if I ever saw two of these things but I needed to test how much the legacy has affected me.

I ducked the first one that jumped at me before stabbing it while in the air. I did this in the past but I could never pierce its body with enough strength. To my surprise I manage to actually push my sword through, I struck with such force that the beast stilled and went limp. I managed to actually lift the thing with one hand! No time to appreciate my enhanced strength however as its companion was rushing me. I was about to let go of my sword as I couldn't get it out quickly enough but I suddenly had the instinct to kick off the body that it was stuck on.

...

Not wanting see how good I was barehanded I took a deep breath before kicking it. Again I was surprised to see the corpse fly off into its partner sending both of them to the floor.

("Okay...that...was awesome") my eyes wide as I performed something I considered superhuman. I would've shouted in glee at my new abilities but there was a still a threat that I needed to address. Seeing as the second beowolf was still on the ground, a few yards away, I sprinted to test how fast I could go. The result...I cleared the distance in a few seconds and beheaded the thing before it could stand...and I still wasn't out of breathe.

As the bodies slowly faded into nothingness I could not help but feel a strange sense of accomplishment and happiness. Three...three beowolves in one day, it took me six months before I could kill 'one' on my own.

("This legacy is the real deal...") I thought, but the feeling of happiness was soon swept away as I remembered what the shadow told me.

 _ **"It**_ ** _has prepared you for all the tasks in the future…"_**

Tasks it mentioned, what tasks would require an enhanced body and a weapon that can change based on what I need for a specific situation? I'm going to have a lot of questions for the shadow once this initiation was over. Not wasting anytime I sheathed the sword, causing the shield to disappear...huh I guess it sensed that I didn't need it...neat! Anyways, I needed to get a move on because I heard more howls coming from the west. So I went to the east, to the center of the forest to hopefully find a partner, I pray its someone I know.

...

By Oum, I hope I get a friend.

( **30 minutes** **later)**

As I made my way into the center of the forest, it was inevitable that I would encounter more Grimm. Luckily it was more beowolves that came in ones or twos, which worked for me. If I remember correctly I managed to kill something like ten or twelve after thirty minutes of exploring.

It was really weird...no not the fact that I'm surviving...there was something I managed to notice. Each time I encounter a beowolf I seem to be able to get used to them, if that makes sense? Like they were getting easier to deal with as I won one encounter after the other. By the time I killed nine, I was able to just kill the following beowolves with one strike without any tricks or tactics. Maybe this is the accelerated growth that the shadow mentioned? If so it really feels overpowered, the mere fact that I am constantly improving by doing the same thing over and over again is just...unbelievable. Surely there has to be something to balan-...

( **Rustle** )

I stopped whatever I was doing before crouching down and taking cover near a bush. Not wanting to make a sound I stilled my breathing as I looked around for any possible threats.

 **(Rustle)** **(Rustle)** **(Rustle)**

Well whatever it was, its not stalking me because it was making a little too much noise. I closed my eyes as I tried to determine where it was coming from.

 **(Rustle) (Step)** **(Rustle) (Step)**

It was a few meters to my left where there a tree blocking my view. Also, based on footfalls I was hearing its much too light for a beowolf...how I know that? I can't say, the thought just popped in my head. Still, this might be another student and if I want to make sure he/she is someone I know I need to sneak up on them.

I know...I know, I'm not exactly the type for stealth but hey if my new abilities can help me with combat, hopefully it helps here? So I tried my best to be as quiet as possible as I made my way to a tree.

...

Just a little closer.

...

A bit more.

...

I've just about reached it...

...

Ha...safe

 **(Click)**

So much for stealth...I put my hands up before slowly turning around to see my would-be partner for four years.

...

...

...

Well what do you know, I guess fate can be nice for once.

"I know its just the second time...but we really need to stop meeting like this." I said giving a weak smile to a familiar face.

"Hehe...sorry about that Jaune...again its just instincts." She replied with a genuine grin as she lowered her weapon.

"Whatever you say...Pyrrha." Well that's one part of Initiation done...hopefully Ruby's got the same luck as me. I prayed to Oum that she found Yang...god above knows what would happen if she got partnered up with Weiss with all people.

* * *

...

Gotta find Yang...gotta find Yang...was my immediate thought process as I, Ruby Rose, landed in the Emerald Forest. The whole partner thing was ridiculous but orders were orders so there was nothing I could do about it. Of course Yang wasn't the only one I was looking for.

Blake was another option...the black haired girl with the black bow that saved me from Weiss. So cool...so mysterious...but not really high on my short list of people I know, seeing as there's little about her that I know.

The next one would be Pyrrha, the champion of the Mothra? Mordor? wait...uh...Mistral! Mistral tournament. She was nice, she seemed to have the same amount of dedication to her weapons as I am. Her javelin "Milo" was just really, 'badass', seeing as it had three forms which included a sword and a rifle. The way it seamlessly transformed when she showed it to me was just...magical. It must have taken a master craftsman to have created such a thing. So yeah definitely someone I should keep on my radar, especially if Weiss' words were any indication.

Ugh...speaking of Weiss...now I usually don't talk bad about anyone because I like to give everyone a chance. But she just keeps on pushing me...I mean I really, REALLY want to be friends with her but its like...its like hitting a wall. A very icy wall that leaves freezer burns every time you touch it. Heh...I guess you could say she'd always put me on Weiss...

...

Ugh...did I just make pun? oh God is Yang infecting me? Okay I'm going to take a breather before moving on.

...

Ha that's better...

Where was I? Oh yeah possible partners, other than Yang...

So who did I miss...Blake? Uhh no said that one...Pyrrha? Nope... Weiss? Already said her name...still unsure why I even considered her an option...

Hmm...who else is there?

...

...

Oh yeah, how could I forget...Jaune! What else can I say about him? He is just awesome...he helped me with a few bullies who took my diary and cheered me up by being my very first friend. I still hold the moment that we shared yesterday, dear and near to my heart. It reminded me of the time my dad would brighten my day with cookies or a hug. Funny enough Jaune kinda does resemble my pops, if he had paler skin and hetero chromatic eyes, one blue and one silver...like me!

The only thing is, he doesn't seem like he'd do well in a fight but I wouldn't mind having him as partner. I don't know what it is about him but...I just feel...drawn towards him. Its strange...every time he smiles I just feel...I feel butterflies in my stomach, Ugh...its really...really weird.

...

 **("...I know someone tall, blonde and scraggly who's just waiting for you to notice him...")**

...

Eeep! I stop my sprinting momentarily as I tried to calm myself down. My entire face burning as I remembered the scene from yesterday. It was really cheesy, now that I think about it but it was still...uh...I don't know fitting. His goofy smile, his golden hair, the gentle and caring look on his handso-Oookay Ruby not helping! NOT helping at all.

Okay, okay...I am fine...I am completely, utterly...fine...Haaa...Okay.

So, (cough) (cough) Jaune's definitely up there with Yang as one of my choices...

...

...

...

Anyways, I should keep moving the initiation won't be complete until I find a partner and whatever the headmaster sent us to get...So off I go!

 **(Rustle)**

What was that!?

...

I turned around and already the dread was building up inside me...

...

"Hey..." I said trying to hide the massive amount of anxiety I was feeling.

What was it you might ask? Is it a Grimm? No, I think an Ursa and a Beowolf would have been a more welcoming sight. Was it Jaune? Not even clo-wait what! NO! Why would you...grrr...No it's not him...

...

...

Sigh...I'm sure you guessed it by now.

"Weiss wait up!" I yelped as I tried to catch up to the heiress.

...

Why does the world hate me!?

Ugh...well I hope that at least by the end of this I can still team up with Yang or Jaune...

"...If we are going to be partners, you better keep up!" she all but barked at me.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I cried, at least she's not denying it anymore.

...

Oum please give me strength.

"Hurry up!"

...

...and some patience to go along with it.

* * *

...

I felt a chill in my spine...as if something went horribly wrong for someone I cared about. So I offered a short prayer to whoever it was before resuming our walk through the forest. Our?...Yes me and Pyrrha's walk through the forest. Thank you to the Gods above!

"Something good happen...?" My 'partner' asked with an amused expression...man does it feel good to call her that.

"Sorry, just still feeling grateful to have you as a partner...I was really worried about partnering up with someone I didn't know or trust." I replied. Who knows what could have happened, I could have been partners with Cardin of all people! Just the thought of it makes me want to hurl.

"Oh...I'm...really glad to have you as a partner as well." My 'partner' replied turning her head away from me for some reason. Its good to know that she feels the same way, I think? Anyways, I was about to ask her if everything was alright because she just stopped moving. But I was interrupted by the sound of gunfire over by the distance.

...

"It seems our comrades are engaging the enemy." Pyrrha stated as she tightened her grip on her weapons.

I tried to pinpoint where those gunshots were coming from, as whoever was shooting kept his/her finger on the trigger. Unfortunately more and more gunfire erupted all around the forest making it difficult to isolate one source.

"Let's keep on moving Pyrrha, North is this way..." While it would be nice to help our fellow candidates, our first priority is to complete our objectives first. I know it sounds a bit selfish but I **need** to pass this initiation, not just for my sake but for Pyrrha's as well, after all I'm worrying for two now.

The champion only nodded as she gestured for me to lead the way.

...

...

...

( **10 minutes later)**

Hmm...hmm...hmm...

...

...

Oh sorry I was just humming, enjoying the trek through the forest with my 'partner' right behind me.

...

Huh? What?

...

Did we get lost?

...

No, I can thank Crocea Mors' "umbrella form" for giving me enough to time to spot something like an altar a few miles from where I landed. Also, if you thought I would lose my sense of direction in the forest...well, do you remember the whole accelerated growth thing that I mentioned. Yeah...its been working its magic.

How do I know?

Well I've started to notice my surroundings more and more...like I can distinguish where we have been by looking at the shrubbery that we disturbed or the almost unnoticeable footprints we've left. It was like...I've been to this forest numerous times and I know it, inside out. Bear in mind it's only been fifty minutes since I landed...

Now don't get me wrong, I think this is just incredible but I was getting more and more worried for the future. If the abilities it gave me were this good, the tasks I would need to handle in the future must be difficult. I mean I could be battling a Goliath for all I kn-

 **(Snap)**

"Ouch"

"Jaune!" my companion cried out as I stumbled.

I shook my head to dissipate my dizziness, apparently I walked into a branch...a rather thick wooden branch that split in two.

"Are you alright?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted...didn't see the thing until I...walked into it." I replied chuckling weakly.

The red head looked down at what hit me and giggled a bit.

"I've seen some hard headed people in the past but I've never met one like you."

Oh har...har...very funny Pyrrha...you're lucky I can take a joke.

"Well at least you can brag that your partner can split wood with his forehead..." Thank God Woody didn't see this, it would have been horrified.

"I'll be sure to mention it if there's a talent show..." she replied as her giggling slowly started to go a little out of control.

"Hey don't underestimate wood splitting, its an ability only for the elite. Who knows maybe I'll win 1st place." I declared with a straight face, trying my hardest to control my the oncoming laughter.

She only raised an eyebrow as her amusement grew.

"Really?"

In response, I pounded my chest in honor of Cardin.

"With absolute confidence!" my straight face starting to crumble as I could stop a smile from forming.

...

...

...

p...

pfft

...

Bwahahahaha...

It did not take long before both of us were roaring with laughter. I know this isn't the right time or place but we really needed to break the ice somehow. We didn't really talk that much since we became partners so this was a welcome change.

...

...

Haa...the release of some tension was really helping...we definitely needed this.

...

We managed to tone things down after a while and we resumed our journey to the north.

"Are you always this funny?" The champion asked as we walked side by side this time.

"Ha...I wish...if I did I would've been a comedian a long time ago." I replied as I checked our surroundings for any Grimm.

...

"Oh...I'm guessing this isn't your first choice for a career huh." She said as covered her side of the forest with her rifle.

"Well not really...its definitely something I aspire to be...but due to some...circumstances...it became my only choice." Considering I sucked at just about anything else other than singing or dancing but I couldn't see any career paths for those two either. Plus, being a huntsman was the only thing that I got really interested in, ever since it was introduced to me. I mean who wouldn't jump at the chance to become a hero?

"I see..." she trailed off as we continued to walk in silence.

...

...

"Personal?"

"Personal."

...

"Okay..."

...

...

Ugh...way to kill the mood Jaune...we just went back to where we started.

"Pyrrha..." I began.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

...

"Tell you what...if we ever pass this initiation...I'll...I mean we can talk about it. That way if you ever decide to tell me about your whole 'no friends situation' I have something that I can share." Still curious as to how someone like her was isolated from her batch.

"Oh okay...that would be...just grand." She said, sending a small smile my way.

"Alright its a promise then and Arcs never go back on their word." I replied. I know I said that I would not consider myself an Arc anymore but thanks to the shadow explaining my whole situation. I think...no...I know I can hold my head up high with that name. I'll show them...I'll show them all...one day.

The warrior princess giggled again...

"You never run out of cheesy lines do you?" she asked.

"Yup...what can I say...its who I am." Happy at how I handled this whole socializing thing. Its not as difficult as it looks now that I think about. I guess you were right on one thing dad. All you do need is confidence...just wish you had some confidence in me.

...

...

It wasn't long until we reached a clearing of sorts. There was a large cave that was connecting to a whole mountain range. The dark entrance was ominous on its own but as I looked to the left there were drawings. Stick men...fighting for their lives against a very large scorpion that had one of the men trapped in its claws.

All in all, not a good sign and since I know where the artifacts are more likely located, we are just going to ignore this. So I looked at Pyrrha signaled to her that this place was a no go to which she only nodded, trusting my judgement. Which was nice...I actually felt reliable for once in my life. Sorry dark cave...I'm just not the explorer you need right now.

...

...

* * *

 _Nothingness..._

 _..._

 _Dark...home..._

 _..._

 _Sleep...good...no...need...to...feed..._

 _..._

...

..

.

 **!**

...

 _Something..._

 _..._

 _Light?_

 _..._

 _Cursed...Light?_

 _..._

 _No..._

 _..._

 _Not...Light..._

 _..._

 ** _Greyyyyyyyyy_**

 _..._

 _Ancient...enemy...close..._

 _..._

 _Must...hurt..._

 _..._

 _Must...devour..._

 _..._

 _Must..._

 _..._

 ** _KILLLLLLLLLLL..._**

* * *

 **(Rumble)**

What was that!

There was a mini earthquake as rocks and and small plants from the cave started to fall. I had to summon my shield to ward off a small boulder that would have crushed my head.

"Pyrrha! Get Back!" I cried out as I tried to distance myself from the cave.

 **(Rumble) (Rumble)**

We managed to get a good distance as the cave entrance burst into smoke and flying debris.

Eyes...so many red eyes glowing...all of them staring right at me...

...

The smoke dissipated as the beast roared in anger, I got a good look and already I wasn't liking it. A deathstalker...not just regular one too...the scars and marks on its body indicated its age. Probably a couple hundred years old, which was not good considering Grimm were like wine. They get better as they both grow older. I observed its large pincers and its venom laden tail...wondering if my shield can handle the force from those things.

("I'm gonna need a bigger shield")

 **(Flash)**

The shield I was carrying doubled in size and was more decorated this time around, with gold lines and emblems resembling twin moons adorning it. Definitely a step up from what I used to have, especially since it weighed like nothing.

Thanks Crocea... I don't suppose you got a bomb that can kill this thing in one go?

...

...

Guess not, okay I can work with this...

"Jaune look out!" My companion cried.

The scorpion was already swinging its claws at me, I had no time to dodge so I planted my feet and stood my ground.

 **(CLANG)**

It was loud and the impact was a lot harder than what I expected but I was still standing. As I looked up, I saw the beast roar in anger as one of its claws crumbled for a bit. Damn...this shield is made out of some pretty sturdy stuff, I'll give it that.

 **(Bang) (Bang)**

Enough distractions Jaune keep your head in the game!

...

Okay, let's see what we are working with here.

My partner was peppering it with bullets from her rifle but unfortunately the beast's natural armor was just too thick to do any damage on. I did a combat roll to dodge another lunge from the massive beast and took a I took a swipe of my own. My enhanced strength managed to pierce through for a bit but not enough. It shrieked in rage before chomping down at me with its mouth.

Crap! I didn't have enough room to back out! The damn claws were trapping me from behind.

...

Suddenly I heard a loud bang and something whistling just past my head. It was Milo! It hit one of the many eyes, causing the Grimm to flinch and raise its pincers, opening a path for me to escape.

"Thanks!"

My partner only nodded as she held her hand out and a black aura surrounded it. I looked back to where her Javelin struck and saw it glow with the same color. I watched in fascination as the weapon dislodged itself and floated back to its wielder.

("Will have to ask about that later...") I thought as I took a few breathes to calm myself while my partner joined up with me, sword and shield at the ready.

"We need a plan..." she stated, not taking her eyes of the enemy.

That makes two of us but I don't see anything to give us an advantage.

...

...

Despite not being the one to inflict the injury...its eyes...they were...just glaring at me, Why?

...

Wanting to test a theory, I shifted to the left and then the right. The Grimm's eyes tracking my every movement...

( _ **"Grrrreeeyyyy")**_

Did it just...

"Jaune! Focus!" My partner shouted.

"Right!"

...

We slowly circled around and so did the scorpion...It hissed and snapped its pincers in intimidation. It was testing us...waiting for us to make a move...Its intelligence was showing as it tried to distract us with its tail by faking an attack. Sometimes it would use it superior reach to try and box us in but we kept our distance.

...

Its armor is too thick...there's no way that we can tire it out and if it gets a good hit in, we are done. This isn't a fight that we can win...so we are going to have to escape. However, it seems to only want me so I'm going to act as the decoy while Pyrrha heads to the relics. It might be fast judging by how many legs it has but the trees can be helpful obstacles and my enhanced speed should give me the advantage...

...

I hope.

...

"Pyrrha! I'm going to distract it while you run as fast as you can to the relics!"

My partner only stared at me in disbelief...

"What are you say-"

"The altar is just behind us...if you keep heading forward there is a large clearing that will lead straight towards it." I stated trying to push down the feeling of fear.

"I'm not going to leave you!" she all but rebuked.

 _ **("GREEEEEYYYYY!")**_

"We don't have much time! Don't worry I can outrun it, in the meantime you can get help...I'm sure someone must have reached the relics at this point." I said trying to convince her.

She still looked unsure...

"Pyrrha! I need you to trust me...please!" I pleaded as I saw the Deathstalker slowly inching its way towards us.

...

...

"Okay...just...just stay alive..." she finally said.

...

...

With that we waited...

...

...

Slowly I inched forward...I gripped my weapons tightly as I felt fear and nervousness course through my entire body...

("You can do this Jaune...") I tried to reassure myself.

...

The beast hissed in response.

...

...

Sigh...no time like the present to man up...

...

Screw it...

"COME AND GET SOME!" I yelled as I charged the scorpion with the shield at the front.

...

 ** _(_ _Most Wondrous Battle Music: The Wild Card )_**

The Grimm answered with a cry of its own as it met my charge with its two pincers, ready to demolish me. I sheathed my sword and put both of my hands on my shield, wishing for an even bigger version of it.

 **(Flash)**

Once again my wish was granted and it grew even larger until it covered my entire body. I ran as fast as I could and steeled myself for the inevitable collision.

...

...

...

 **(BOOM)**

There was a burst of pure force as I felt my entire body shake and my bones rattled. But I was still...standing and I was actually keeping the thing in place.

"GO!" I cried out as I continued to hold the beast back as it tried to push past me.

"Roger!" she shouted, sprinting away.

...

Okay its just you and me then...

...

It shoved both its pincers forcefully, pushing me off a few meters away.

...

 _ **("Greeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!")**_ It called out as I dodged a few more of its strikes, creating some distance between the two of us.

...

"I guess you're referring to me..." I said as I managed to truly hear its words.

 _ **("Kiillllllll...GREEEEYYYYYY!")**_ It said somehow.

...

"The feelings mutual Grimm..." I was officially insane as I bantered with a Grimm of all things.

...

 _ **("DIEEEEEE!")**_

...

"I think I'll stick to living, thank you very much." I replied as I slowly raised my shield again, ready to receive the giant's attack. Its pincers raised and its body rising with it to crush me. I let out my own battle cry as I held my shield up high...

...

 _I've come too far to die now_...

...

 _ **I...will...not...be...denied...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hopefully I managed to get them right. Anyways, thanks to all those who followed this story. As always I'm open to hear any suggestions on how on what to add to the story like more POV's...more detail on what's going on or less if you feel that the pace I'm going is a little slow. Also your thoughts on the story are always welcome! Have a good day everyone... -TB14k2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just edited a few things, some text just disappeared once I checked the chapter again...dunno why? Oh well. Anyways, I added this in to address a few things. The multiple POV thing...I just said to heck with it, I'm going to add them early. I looked at my notes again and tried to visualize how the entire story was going to progress. Long-story short I didn't like it and well here we are now. So yes Mr. BlazinHothead, the Arc family POV will be included soon...maybe...not sure...but it will be there, as it always has been my intention.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: "RWBY and JNPR"_

I've done a lot of stupid things in my life...but this year I'm sure I have probably set the gold standard for idiocy. Let's recount everything that I have done, shall we? To start all of this off, I actually slashed my hand open to pour blood in a chalice in the Grey forest, not knowing what it would lead to. The next is accepting a legacy I know nothing about and will probably lead me to suicide missions looking for the "origin of all things". That same legacy told me to go to Beacon, where I had to forge my transcripts to even get into the academy, risking immediate expulsion and possible jail time.

...

I must be insane right? I mean if you think about it almost looks like I have a death wish. Oh...but I'm not done yet...because at this very moment...I am fighting against a Deathstalker...alone. Yes...you read that correctly...I am, in fact fighting a high class Grimm, that is probably centuries old, by myself.

...

How am I faring you might ask? Well...

...

"Guh!"

 **(Crash)**

"Oof"

 **(Clang)**

"Gah!"

 **(Slash)**

"Take this!"

 **(Clang)**

 **(Shriek)**

 **("GREEEEEEYYYYYY!")**

...

I'm not dead yet...so yeah I guess I'm doing better than expected.

...

"Doh!...Haa...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." I groaned out as I was sent flying into another tree.

...

Its been maybe ten minutes, give or take since the overgrown scorpion and I clashed. I've been able to take its attacks as the fight progressed which is a definite plus. Normally, I would have assumed that my accelerated growth would have kicked in and I should be getting weaknesses or tactics to combat this foe. But it hasn't...at least that's not what it is doing. The only thing that's been growing is my ability to take its hits with my full-body shield.

"Damn it!" I raised my shield and planted my feet as it sent its tail towards me.

 **(Clink)**

It's done this a couple of times already, so the force that I felt was not as bad. Dunno, if it is indicating if my strength is increasing as I take more hits or the Grimm is getting tired? Well at least I know I've been getting better at using the shield...I know which angle I need to use, to properly receive the hits and when to push to cause damage. I'm not joking when I say that my "Shield" is actually hurting the beast. A lot of its scales, especially the ones on it's pincers, have crumbled and fell to the ground.

 **("DIEEEEE GREEEYYYY!")**

"I heard you the first time!" I responded as I ducked one of its pincers and shoved its tail back again, causing a few cracks to appear.

...

 **(Huff)**...

 **(Huff)**...

This can't go on...my arms are starting to feel the strain despite it strengthening throughout the fight. I need to do something drastic soon or I'm done...Think Jaune! Think!

...

...

Grr...

What can I do?

...

Well...the sword's a no go...but the shield has been doing well...

...

...

Okay...let's hope this works.

...

I tested if I could hold my shield with one hand and found that I could, rather easily...I guess my strength really did increase...neat! Once I secured it on my left hand, I took out the sword from my back. I placed the blunt end of the sword in front of the shield before slamming it repeatedly. If I remember correctly, the warriors of old would do this to taunt their opponents...

"COME ON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY SCORPI!" I shouted, not really proud of the name I thought up for the Grimm.

It didn't make any difference as the beast shrieked in anger, it cocked both of its pincers back before swiping at me with both of them. Expecting that, I rolled forward just barely dodging its claws...making use of my forward momentum I jumped as high as I could into the air, surprisingly reaching about three meters. As I looked down on its eyes, I put both hands on my shield and prepared to bring it down like a hammer. I roared as I pumped everything I had into this attack...

...

 **(BOOOOMMM)**

My arms buckled as I hit it right on its face, cracking the armor and bursting a lot of its eyes in the process. I kicked off it to get some distance and hoped that was enough to at least stun it.

...

...

 **(Crash)**

 **("g-g-greeyyyyyy...")**

It was more than enough as the monster slumped to the ground...still alive but not likely to move any time soon...

...

Haaa...I...I did it...I...ugh...

I let go of the shield, causing it to disappear, as I felt my fatigue grow. Looking for some support, I leaned on to the nearest tree that I could find and took a short breather.

"I need to move...that thing is not going to stay down." I gasped in between breathes.

Not wanting a rematch I took my leave as quickly as possible...

...

...

 **(Groin)**

Unfortunately, I had an unexpected guest...

...

 **(Oink)**

A Boarbatusk...like the deathstalker it looked like another elder. Its tusks were long and sharp, its scales almost covered its entire body and it was large...larger than normal. It wasn't as big as the Deathstalker but it size was nothing to scoff at, it was bigger than an Ursa. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to call it a mammoth. Thankfully, it didn't notice me yet so if I play it smart I can get out before it not-

 **(Snap)**

 **(GRUNT!)**

 **-** tices me...

...

...

"Easy there piggie...uhm...want to play fetch?" I said as I slowly backed away, my desperation clouding my mind and making me converse with an enemy.

...

...

...

 **("GREY! ENEMY! KILL!")** it said, as it charged at me.

"CRAP!" I didn't have time to summon my shield again as the beast closed the distance quickly. So I did what I could and tried to stop it by grabbing on to its tusks. There was a loud clap as I held on for dear life while my feet was skidding and sliding on the ground.

"Gah!" I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my balance as we rushed through the forest, already I could feel some heat on my boots as the friction was building. I hope to Oum that we don't hit a tr-

 **(Crash)**

"OW!"

 **(Crash)**

"OOF!"

 **(Crash)**

"DOH!"

So much for that...but at least we were heading to the altar area, so hopefully I can get some help. I just hope everything's okay on Pyrrha's side of things.

...

 **(Crash)**

"GAH! Could you please watch where you are going!" I shouted, my mind still addled by the numerous collisions with various trees.

 **("GREEYYY! DIEEEEE!")** It squealed.

"Ugh...WHY ME!"

...

* * *

Its been a pretty good day as I, Yang Xiao-Long took care of a few Ursa. I had a good night's rest, had a pretty chill breakfast and I met Ruby's very first friend in Beacon... The whole story on how they met up was really funny and sweet. It was pretty impressive on how Jaune managed to cause a little chaos with those bullies, Ha! what a bunch of idiots. Also, from what my little sis has told me about him and how he introduced himself...he's a pretty stand up guy in my book. He gets plus points from me for cheering my sister up with good advice and a cheesy line. It helped that he was pretty decent looking too...a solid seven out of ten.

A definite A-grade friend material, but I don't think my little sis will be satisfied with just being friends seeing as she may have taken a bit of shine on the trainee knight.

...

...

Okay its a big crush...but who can blame her, she was stressed the entire day (Thanks to a certain stuck-up heiress) and then she got picked on at night. The guy just went in and saved the day like a knight in shining armor, which is again pretty fitting for his character. However, Ruby is not the only one with an interest in my fellow blonde. I saw the way Pyrrha looked at him and I know what it means...believe me, I was on the receiving end of a lot of them. I dunno if he is as socially awkward as he says he is but hey, if that's what he believes then let him...he'll probably find out...eventually.

"It's clear on this side." My usually silent partner said as she sheathed her weapon.

Blake Belladonna was her name, nothing to note other than another pretty chick, who likes to keep things to herself. I know, I tried to initiate some small talk but she just politely declines.

"Yeah I'm done here too, these Ursa are not as tough as they look. Guess you could say they couldn't 'Bear' my lightning fast jabs." I ended by throwing a few mock punches.

"..."

Tough crowd...

"We should keep moving, the objective is just close by." my stoic companion said as she led the way.

...

"Okay...partner..." I replied as she just kept on moving.

...

 **(20 minutes later)**

We managed to reach a large clearing with an altar in the middle, well more like a ruin as we got closer.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered.

There were various chess pieces all carefully placed on each pedestal. I went over each one, wondering what factors were involved if I picked one piece over the other. It was a little worrying because this whole initiation was still a test in some way. What if there's like a benefit if I get the King and Queen pieces? or a consequence if we get the pawns?

...

...

Ah what the hell...I didn't get this far by over thinking things. So I immediately picked up a white knight just because I liked its design.

"How about a cute little pony?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied as she rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

Aha!...She's starting to warm up to me! Just you wait Blakey, we'll be best buds before this day ends.

...

"Well that wasn't very hard." finding the whole objective thing to be a little too easy.

My partner only shrugged in reply.

"Its not like this place is tough to find."

...

( **Rustle)**

My partner and I reacted quickly as we turned to where the sound came from, our weapons at the ready.

...

...

 **(ROAR)**

It was an Ursa...but it was acting strange...the Grimm was trying to shake something off its back. Before I could do anything the poor animal exploded into bright pink.

"YEE-HAW!" the unknown bomber yelled as she used the blast to launch herself over the beast. It was a girl with a black vest covering a sleeveless tank top and a pink skirt. She looked pretty badass as she wielded a rather large hammer, that looked like it carried grenades.

...

It was clear that the Grimm was dead as it slumped to the ground with its tongue open but the new arrival just poked at it from different places.

"Aww...its broken" was her response as she continued to inspect the fading corpse.

 **(Rustle)**

There was another person that showed up, it was guy this time. Its tough to describe it but he wore one of those eastern outfits that I've seen in one of those frontier documentaries. It looked pretty stylish, if I ever come across a store that sells that type of clothing, I'll be sure to give it a go.

"Huff...huff...Nora...don't...do that...again." he said in-between each breath.

Unfortunately, 'Nora' wasn't listening because she practically bolted to one of the pedestals and grabbed a White Rook piece.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle~" she sang.

"NORA!" he shouted to get her attention.

"Coming Ren!" She answered with a salute before dashing back. Heh...reminds me of Ruby when she's on a sugar high...brr...I still have flashbacks.

Anyways, I looked at Blake and gestured towards them so that we can properly introduce ourselves. We took a few steps forward and I was about to greet them but unfortunately we were interrupted by a scream.

...

"Look ooouuuuuuuttttt!"

I looked up and to my surprise it was Ruby!

("What is she doing up in the sky!?") I wondered, but my instincts kicked into gear as she got closer and closer to the ground. I looked around for anything to help but there wasn't anything.

"Guess I'll have to catch her then..." I declared as I put Ember Celica into safety mode and prepared to jump.

...

Suddenly a hand stopped me...it was Blake.

"I'll handle this..." she said as she threw her sword/pistol to one of the pillars of the ruins. She then wrapped one part of her ribbon to another pillar before backing up and launching herself towards my sister.

...

"Thanks!" my sister yelped as Blake grabbed her and used an after image to lower themselves down.

...

I rushed towards them and went to check on Ruby...

"Thank goodness you are alright!" I said hugging the little troublemaker.

"Yaaannggg!" Hehe...I never get tired of this interaction.

As my little sis tried to get out of my tender loving embrace, I gave my partner a nod of thanks, to which she responded with one of her own.

("Guess you're just a big softy on the inside...huh.")

...

...

"So...where's your partner?" I asked as I let go, surely she's got one at this point...its got to be Jaune for sure.

Ruby's eyes widened as if she just remembered something.

"She's still up there!"

We all looked up to the sky for any signs of life...there was a Nevermore roaming the sky...which wasn't a good sign but other than that I don't see anything else.

...

...

There! It was little difficult to spot but there was person dressed in pure whi-oh...

...

Wow...fate must really hate you Rubes...Weiss!...Weiss is your partner!?

...

Okay, I'm going to have to find a way to be a part of her team or get Jaune to do so. She's going to need all the help she can get if she's gonna survive the first week of class at this rate.

...

As she continued to fall to the ground, all of us were ready to catch her. Fortunately, it doesn't look like she needed it seeing as she used some sort of glyph to create platforms until she landed gracefully on the ground.

"Weiss!" my sister shouted, happy that her partner was alright.

"Oh...don't you Weiss me, buster!" Here we go...

I'll spare you all the details, let's just say Weiss Cream got mad at what Ruby did and I stepped in to stop it. How did I managed that? Well I pointed to the ruins where the objectives were and they both bolted to get their chess pieces.

...

Soon we all congregated at the altar and everyone introduced themselves, including Nora and Ren. I was about to ask about our plan of action but we heard a few gun shots. It was easy to spot the source because a few corpses of Beowolves were sent flying our way and out came a familiar face.

"Guys!" the champion of Mistral shouted as she sprinted towards us.

...

She looked tired and desperate...I placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Easy there Pyrrha! You should ta-"

"There's no time!" she interjected.

Already I could feel the tension build...

"What happened?" Weiss asked with a rare show of concern.

"Jaune...Jaune...is..." she tried to say.

Oh God...please no...Ruby and I have already lost a mother...my little sis would be crushed if her first friend died!

"Where is Jaune?" Ruby asked keeping her tone steady, trying not to let her anxiety show.

"He's fighting a Deathstalker alone..."

...

"What!" was our collective response.

("Then why is she here!?") I mentally asked...fearing that I might have misjudged her character.

"He sent me away to get help while he distracted it, we don't know why but the thing was just focused on him." she answered after finally recovering.

 **(Shift)**

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" Ruby said, taking charge as she got her scythe out. We all followed suit as we readied our weapons and was about to sprint to his location.

...

 **(Crash)**

There was movement among the trees while the ground shook...something large was coming this way. I prepped my gauntlets for ranged combat while the others did the same.

 **(Crash)**

 **(Rumble) (Rumble)**

 **(Crash)**

"OWWW! That one got me right in the head!" A familiar voice complained.

...

"Jaune...?" I wondered.

...

Several trees and bushes were sent flying as our rescue target appeared...with a very large Boarbatusk.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Ruby screamed out.

...

It was quite the sight, the blonde knight was gripping the two tusks of the over sized boar with his bare hands trying to push it back. As the contest of strength continued, I was about to intervene...not willing to take any chances.

"Wait..." the only other boy in the group, Lie Ren, said stopping all of us.

"Why?" Pyrrha quickly asked...looking a little irked that we were just watching.

He simply pointed to the knight who's entire body was starting to glow with white aura.

"They're slowing down." he pointed out.

That they were, as Ruby's new friend planted his feet and pushed back, halting the Grimm's charge just a few yards away from us. The blonde was not done as he fixed his grip on the beast's tusks and started to...lift it up...the...entire...thing.

"Whoa..." Nora said in wonder.

Whoa...indeed as Jaune actually managed to lift the large beast all the way up until he had it pointed to the sky.

("Is he going to throw it?")

My expectations were blown away as he let out a battle cry, slamming the Grimm to the ground.

"Was...was that a suplex!?" I cried out, getting a little awestruck.

He then took his sword out before stabbing it in the head, piercing through the armor. The Grimm went limp as it stopped trying to get back up.

"That's...for...the... **(** **Breath)**...the crappy ride... **(Huff)**...keep the change." He finished with one final kick to its snout before collapsing to the ground.

While the two redheads rushed to his aid there was only one thought going through my mind.

Great Strength...decent looks...cliche lines...overall badass dude...

Sorry Rubes but if your new friend keeps doing stuff like this in the future...well, you might be getting some more competition...

* * *

...

Ugh...my arms were in so much pain...and my feet was on fire...I think...I think I need to reevaluate my decision to become a huntsman if this is what I have to deal with all the time.

...

...

What? Don't be such a baby?...Well excuse you! Try getting hit by 50 something trees over and over again! Let's see you get back up from that!?

...

 **(Huff) (Huff)**

...

...

Sorry, just...not having a great day...give me...a few...minutes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"JAUNE!"

"Huh! Wha-What's happening!?" I stuttered as two voices startled me. My eyes opened and I was greeted with two familiar faces.

"Pyrrha?...Ruby?" I called out a little unsure.

I felt a weight on my chest as my vision was covered in red.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" my partner almost shouted as she looked all over me, probably checking for injuries. While Ruby placed her head on my chest as she hugged me.

"Hehe...told you I could outrun it...just didn't expect a new playmate..." I tried to joke.

...

Needless to say they did not appreciate the humor and I was scolded by both of them. It took some head pats and reassurance that I won't pull stunts like this again before they helped me up.

"Ow...ease up a little guys." I said wincing as my battered and bruised body was supported on both sides. Slowly but surely we made it to the altar where there were five more people, three of them I didn't recognize.

"That doesn't look good..." Yang pointed out, gesturing towards all the bruises I got.

"He needs medical attention Stat." The Ice princess concluded as she checked up on me, wow it must have been really bad if Weiss of all people was concerned.

 **(CAW)**

All heads turned to the sky as the Nevermore made its presence felt.

"We...we don't have the time to worry about that right now." I managed to say before taking a deep breath.

"Pyrrha, go get your relic...Ruby you can let go, I think...I can...I can stand now." Both were reluctant to release me but the look of urgency I sent managed to convince them.

I gritted my teeth as I pushed past the pain and walked towards one of the pedestals...taking a white Rook chess piece, checking with Pyrrha to make sure we got the same thing.

 _ **(May you persevere...little knight.)**_

It was one challenge after the other, suddenly the words made sense. Persevere indeed because all of this was really pushing my endurance to the limit. Oum above, I hope I never have to go through something like this ever again...

...

"So what's the game plan?" Yang asked as she eyed the Nevermore just hovering above us.

"We head straight for the exit..." Her sister replied, pointing at the big temple a mile or so away.

"That's acceptable...we'll just be wasting time if we fight." Weiss concurred.

There were no other options, so I just nodded with the rest of the group.

"Run and live...that's a plan I can get behind."

...

And so we sprinted to the exit...our group of eight running as fast as we can through the vast expanse of land. It didn't help that the Nevermore would occasionally let loose a barrage of its feathers on us.

It was tough just to keep up, but after a while I felt something sooth my pain while running. I looked down to see my body glowing white, causing my wounds to close up completely.

"Your aura is quite potent if it can heal you that quickly." It was one of the three new faces that were with Weiss and Yang.

"Thanks...uhm...sorry its a little late but my name's Jaune Arc." I said quickly as I continued to run.

"Lie Ren..." He replied.

"And I'm his partner Nora Valkyrie! Nice job with the Boarbatusk! That suplex was awesome, you gotta teach me sometime!" His bubbly friend jumped in, looking optimistic despite the tense situation.

I just gave her a thumbs up as I was starting to feel a little out of breath. Man...I need to hit the gym after this because my stamina needs some work...

Breath...just breath...

We managed to reach the halfway mark to the temple and things were looking pretty good.

 **("GRRREEEEEEEYYYYY!")**

Just as I was about to say that, an old friend had to appear. The Deathstalker that I knocked out a while ago just came out of nowhere as it sent a few trees our way. I had to jump from side to side to avoid some of them.

"I'm guessing you pissed him off somehow?" My partner asked, keeping pace with me.

"You don't wanna know." I replied as I increased my speed.

...

...

...

Finally we managed to reach the bridge, the only thing is that the Nevermore kept sending barrage after barrage of its razor-sharp feathers. It caused the group to split up, leaving Pyrrha, Nora and Ren with me against the Deathstalker.

 **(Huff)**... **(Huff)**...

I couldn't help...because I was just too tired, thankfully the others were fine and were doing a good job keeping it busy. I nervously watched as my comrades fought for their lives against the still dangerous foe. Its injuries should have severely hampered its strength but it seems to have gone into some berserk state.

 **("GREEEYYYY!")**

Right...it was mad at me for some reason.

...

"Jaune! We are going to need a plan!" the champion asked as she dodged another swipe with its pincer.

...

Okay...got to think, got to think...

...

But nothing was coming to mind, there's nothing around that can help...

...

...

Suddenly, Ren did a somersault to avoid the beast's tail before grabbing on to it. He then proceeded to pepper the joint with bullets loosening the tail. Unfortunately, as the Grimm roared in pain it's tail shook uncontrollably. The gunslinger couldn't hold on and was sent flying to the abyss.

"REN!" his partner cried out.

...

Not on my watch...

I jumped up to catch him, unfortunately the force was too much. Luckily I managed to use my sword to anchor us to the bridge before we fell to our doom.

"Thanks!" He breathed out while he held on to me.

"Hold on!" Nora called out as she shot a grenade round right into the Deathstalker's face, stunning it, before jogging to help both of us up.

"Much obliged..." As I reached for her outstretched hand, marveling at her strength as she lifted both of us up to safety.

...

All of us gather up at the center of the bridge, all our weapons drawn and our foe on the other side.

 **(Crumble) (Crumble)**

It seems the whole fight really took a toll on the platform that we were standing on, we really don't have much time.

"I got a plan! Pyrrha go for the tail! Nora just wait for my signal, you'll know what to do! Ren, back me up!" I ordered as I summoned the full-body shield and charged while Ren sent bullet after bullet at the Grimm's eyes with his sub-machine guns.

"Roger!" my partner replied throwing her shield like a boomerang. Her aim was spot on as it cut through the opening Ren made cleanly...causing it to fall directly on to the main body.

 **(Thud)**

It pierced through it's armor but it needed one more push. As the gunslinger and I kept the thing busy I yelled out.

"Nora Nail it!"

"Need a boost..." The pink bomber requested as my partner assisted her.

"Going up~" She sang as she rocketed into the air before falling down.

"TAKE THIS!"

 **(BOOOOOOMMMMM)**

The whole bridge shifted as all of us were sent flying to the ground while the Grimm fell to its death.

 **("G-g-g-gg-reeeeeeyyyyyy!")** Was it's final word as I saw its form slowly disappear.

...

...

Good bye my friend, can't say that you will be missed.

I sighed in relief as I sank to the ground, absolutely exhausted.

"Think they need help?" The champion asked as she watched Ruby & Co. go to work on the Nevermore.

...

I took another look and saw whatever plan they prepared unfold.

"Nah...they got it covered." Smiling as Weiss created some glyphs going up the cliff and Ruby carrying the Nevermore with her scythe, beheading the large bird at the end.

...

* * *

The whole group was in high spirits as we made our way back to Beacon. We exchanged some high fives and did some small talk...mostly just recounting the whole Initiation experience. I was also introduced to Yang's partner, it was another beautiful lady by the name of Blake Belladonna. I was starting to wonder if Beacon was an academy for supermodels rather than hunters. Before I could speculate the criteria for huntresses in this academy, I was interrupted by Ruby who was ecstatic to see my sword's ability to shift into different objects. Boy did she have a lot of questions...thankfully we managed to reach the target area where we were stopped by some Beacon staff. They did some basic medical check-ups which was nice... it was funny seeing Weiss' stunned expression as I my wounds just magically disappeared.

Once all of the preliminary check-ups were accomplished they requested for the relics. So we presented the chess pieces to them, they then took them off our hands before giving us instructions prepare for some sort ceremony in a few hours. Thus, we were all sent to some temporary rooms with our stuff, to rest and recuperate.

...

It felt so good to take a shower, let me tell you. I know it feels weird and outright dumb for me to even describe this part but man it was pure bliss. Anyways, we all managed to do what we needed to...hopefully I was looking a little bit more presentable for the ceremony.

...

...

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark...you four retrieved the Black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL. Led by...Cardin Winchester..." The Headmaster announced in the middle of the stage.

The whole assembly area was filled to brim with students, staff and even people from the media. I was feeling a little nervous but my partner gave me a pat on the back to calm me down.

"Thanks..." I whispered not wanting to make a noise.

"No problem" She replied with a small smile.

...

Once the newly dubbed team CRDL vacated the stage, the four girls that were with us during the Initiation were up next.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long, the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose..."

The red reaper was understandably dumbstruck and didn't know what to say. It didn't help that her sister just hugged her out in the open.

"I"m so proud of you!"

I clapped my hands as well...

("Good job Ruby...looks like things are turning around for you.") I thought, remembering all of the things she had to deal with before the Initiation. The only downside was the Weiss was looking a little miffed which hinted at possible team problems in the future. I can only hope my young friend is up to the task.

...

We were up next as one of the stage handlers gestured for us to go on stage. My anxiety was rising as I tried to keep a straight face.

"And finally, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, you four retrieved the White Rook Pieces...from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR. Led by..."

It's gotta be Pyrrha or Ren...I'm sure they have what it takes to be a lea-

"Jaune Arc..."

...

"Led by?" I asked in shock.

"Congratulations young man..." The headmaster replied as he nodded towards me.

...

My heart almost stopped my mind slowly processed the duties that I would need to fulfill. I was going to lead three other people...

 _ **"It is where you will be properly trained and tested...so that you will be ready for the journey ahead."**_

The words the shadow gave me were hitting me like a truck...this legacy will test me...it will push me. It tested me again and again in the forest, even now it was still testing me...giving me tasks and responsibilities that I'm not prepared for.

I could only grip my fist as my fear grew...it's possible that the legacy can affect my teammates...if so.

 _"Will...I...be able to live my life afterwards?"_

 _ **"**_ ** _Only time will tell Jaune Arc...May you persevere..."_**

...

I might lead them to their deaths...

...

My mind was a whirlwind of chaos as all the possible worst case scenarios came up.

...

I didn't even feel Pyrrha, lightly punching my shoulder.

...

I needed to do something, or else the blood of three innocent people will be on my hands.

...

It wasn't long until we were signaled to vacate the stage.

...

As my team and I went down the stage, all possible options were exhausted.

...

There is only one way...

...

My eyes just stared at the headmaster...

* * *

...

...

Things were shaping up to be an interesting year. The first year students definitely had potential but time will only tell if they can live up to it. I picked up all the profiles of all the newly inducted students and started filing them for future use. My hands stopped as I came across eight specific names.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long, the daughters of Summer and Taiyang. These two were well-respected hunters but were also quite the troublemakers in the past, their children have fortunately taken after them. They have a bright future ahead of them...I just hope it stays that way.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company (SDC). She has shown much promise and talent...which is expected given how much her father wants nothing but perfection especially from his family. Jacques was always the one preaching superiority over all, I hope his daughter doesn't share the same ideology or she won't make it far.

Blake Belladonna, I've done some research and investigation on this one. A complicated past to be sure...seeing as she was once a member of the White Fang. She came looking for redemption and who was I to deny her. In exchange she gave some important information that has proven to be most useful, I must relay what I can to Qrow as soon as possible.

...

Ah Team JNPR...

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, both were orphaned at a young age. Their experience in the outside world has enabled them to reach this point. I could not help but admire their tenacity at what they had gone through in the past. I wish them the best of luck in their future endeavors.

Pyrrha Nikos, the "Invincible Girl", an extremely talented candidate. One that has a rich history of victories and accomplishments. Many of the teachers predict that she will considered one of the best huntresses in this generation. While I understand why many feel that way...there are many factors involved in the progression of a hunter. One will need more than good grades and exemplary combat ability to survive.

...

And last but not the least Jaune Arc...the enigma...He is a puzzle I have yet to figure out. His circumstances are a little complicated to unders-

"Headmaster Ozpin." The stern voice of professor Goodwitch blared through my work desk's built in speakers.

"Yes?"

"Jaune Arc has requested a meeting with you." She replied.

Well now...what a coincidence...

"For what purpose?" I asked, wondering what this was all about.

"He can't say...but he says its urgent." My assistant reported, sighing tiredly.

...

That raises a few questions...

...

"Do you want to reschedule?"

"No, no...please send him in." I hurriedly replied.

I usually don't entertain meetings this late at night but the opportunity that was presented to me was too, appealing for me not to accept.

...

This is going to be an interesting night.

...

 **(Knock) (Knock)**

"Enter..."

...

"Good...evening sir." the boy greeted as he slowly opened the door to my office.

"Good evening Mr. Arc...would you like some coffee or tea?" I offered as I walked towards my personalized tea making station.

He shook his head before walking towards me, stopping just behind the chair for my guests and colleagues. I was pleasantly surprised at his etiquette as he remained standing and waited for me to finish.

"You may take a seat Mr. Arc." Gesturing to the only other chair in the room.

"Thank you sir." he replied in a monotone voice.

...

"Now, may I ask what this is all about?" I questioned, wanting to get straight to the point.

He looked so anxious, just like in the first part of the initiation but he took a few deep breathes before sighing in resignation.

"Sir...I...have something...I want to confess." he started.

A confession, how curious...

...

"I see, tell me what are you confessing about?" I said gesturing for him to go on.

"I..."

"I..."

...

"Take your time Mr. Arc" Trying to ease whatever tension he was feeling.

He nodded as he tried to calm himself down.

...

"I...I...I don't...deserve to be in this school.." He finally said.

"Oh...and why do think so?" A little intrigued as to where he was going with this.

...

Jaune looked like he was having a panic attack but he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Once again he took a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye.

"I don't deserve to be here sir, because I forged my transcripts..."

...

...

In response to such a revelation, I simply took a sip of my coffee...savoring the taste.

...

Hmm...an interesting night indeed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Just another thank you to those who are following this story, both the old and the new. Also, a bit of a head up...updates will be slow to come by once February hits because work is starting pick up. Not sure when the next chapter will come out but rest assured I will be updating...somehow. Anyways hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: "Decisions...decisions..."_

 _..._

 _..._

I'm sure all of you have questions...

...

Why? Why did I...confess?

...

I passed the Initiation...

...

I had friends that I could count on and trust...

...

I was en route to gain more knowledge about my situation if I had stayed in Beacon...

...

However, what you need to understand is...

...

That I may be a cheater...a coward...a weakling...

...

But I don't risk anyone's life other than my own...

...

Even if I wasn't chosen as the leader, the added danger that I would bring would always be there...

So I had to make a decision.

Do I continue living in Beacon with a legacy that will surely haunt me and my friends?

Or...

Do I get myself expelled and handle things on my own?

...

I have the abilities and perhaps I could find some work in a small town near Vale. I can survive, at least the Initiation has shown me that I can...if I don't...well at least it will just be me.

...

You are probably saying that I am over thinking all of this...

Maybe...but the moment I started seeing visions of my friends all dying because of something outside of our control...I knew what I had to do.

...

We are hunters and there will always be occupational hazards.

But given the chance, wouldn't you do anything in your power to reduce the danger?

...

Call me whatever you want, an idiot...a waste of space...a spineless boy who bite off more than he could chew.

 **I...do...not...care...**

 **I will not let my friends pay the price for my problems**...

...

So here I am...in the headmaster's office, a large room at the very top of a tower. It was filled to the brim with various gears and clocks, the sounds of ticking noises echoing all throughout the room.

...

"Mr. Arc, would you care to repeat that?" Headmaster Ozpin asked after taking a sip of coffee.

Everything in my being was screaming at me to stop talking but I forced down the feeling as I tried to convince myself that this was the right thing to do.

"I gave out fake transcripts to gain entrance into the academy, sir." I managed to let out.

The young looking principal just stared right at me and I did the same. I no longer had to hide that secret, in some twisted way this removed a bit of weight from my shoulders...just a tiny bit.

"I see...you do realize what the consequences are for cheating?" He stated, his eyes almost glaring into my soul.

The feeling of dread was rising which is what I expected. I could only pray that it will be quick.

"Yes sir..."

...

...

There was nothing but silence for a minute as the Headmaster of Beacon just continued to stare at me. Perhaps he was gauging my reactions?

"Tell me Mr. Arc, why did you go through all this trouble if you were just going to confess at the end?" He surprisingly asked.

"Its...its...complicated sir..." I can't just tell him about the legacy, he'll think I'm crazy.

Surprisingly, the principal just gestured for me to continue.

"The night is still young, there is no harm in hearing your side of the story."

...

...

"Surely there must have been a reason..." He asked again.

...

"There are...circumstances that I can't explain..."

"Oh?"

"The only thing that I can say is that, I will only bring more danger to my teammates..."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow before stating...

"Mr. Arc...this is an academy to train hunters to fight and survive against the Grimm, danger is to be expected in this line of work. I'm sure you remember signing a consent form when you were submitting your 'forged' documents." He replied, putting a subtle air quote on forged.

"I know bu-"

"Though it is true, that an untrained student would be a serious liability to his team and any surrounding hunters during missions but that is why we have the Initiation. That is where the candidates prove to us, that what they wrote down in their transcripts is true." he explained.

...

"Then..." There you have it, I will just be in the way.

"In your case Mr. Arc, you have exceeded expectations..." He calmly replied, taking another sip from his mug.

...

What?

...

"I don't think I did that well." Maybe in my perspective, I did better than what I am used to.

In response the headmaster, opened a file on his desk. I'm guessing that's mine.

"Jaune Arc, 17 years old...born 1996 A.G.W. April 24..." Yup, standard information...

"Trained by a retired huntsman in Ansel, with a B-class clearance." He finished by showing an old emblem, which was just an old war symbol that my contact used. No idea how to describe it to you other than its a criss-cross of lines. The emblem was the most important piece because it was evidence that my supposed mentor has acknowledged me as a huntsman-in-training. It was one of the ways you could get into an academy these days other than going to combat school.

"Four years of specialized training with some experience against Grimm in the forests of Ansel. Has shown that he can handle high-stress situations and take decisive actions when necessary. He is also proficient in both the sword and shield. As well as, having a high survivability against middle class Grimm types. Overall, an above average candidate..."

...

Yeah...all of it is plain BS...

...

"I think it is fair to say..." fixing his glasses as he closed the document.

...

"That you have proven all of these claims and have shown even more abilities not present in your documents."

...

...

Oh...crap...I forgot...

"Sir, I uhm..." I tried to say something, anything to debunk what he said.

"Mr. Arc...you cannot honestly tell me that handling an Elder Deathstalker and Boarbatusk by yourself is a fluke. Ms Goodwitch and I have been monitoring the entire Initiation. Your actions in the forest and in the temple have impressed both of us and a majority of the staff. One in particular requested to have your engagement with the Boarbatusk recorded and archived for future use." He said with a small smile.

...

We were being watched!? I didn't see any cameras...then again I was fighting for my life so there was very little chance for me to have noticed. That's quite impressive, I can't even imagine how much it took for maintenance.

...

The principal placed both of his hands together on the desk, leaning a little forward.

"Which brings me back to the documents in question..."

...

...

...

"I was already aware that they were fake." He stated with a straight face.

...

...

...

"Then why did you...?"

He took a deep breath before saying...

"What I wanted to know is why Julius and Juniper's son is all the way out here, sending forged transcripts to my academy?"

...

...

...

"A friend?" I asked trying to delay his line of questioning.

"More than a friend, Mr. Arc...I was in the same batch as your parents. We were all practically family during the final stages of the Grimm Wars."

...

Figures, that the headmaster of Beacon is an old buddy of my parents.

...

"We had...a bit of a fallout..." An understatement but that was all I could say.

"Come now, it would take a little more than a fallout if you ran away from your family with all of your savings."

("How did he know that?") It must have shown on my face as the headmaster immediately answered.

"Your father has been searching for you for the past two weeks, naturally he went through all his contacts for any information." he explained.

...

"I'm surprised he hasn't given up on day one..." I said with a unnatural amount of malice.

"Mr. Arc..."

"Don't...just...don't...please." Not wanting to hear what he has to say.

...

...

...

It was wrong and I knew it...but I was still mad at him. My hands drawing blood as I clenched them...

 _"Maybe you were never my son to begin with..."_

I will never forget those words...

I will never forget what I had to endure...

Nor will I ever forgi-

...

 **(Pat)**

...

"Huh?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder...and as I looked up, it was Headmaster Ozpin. His expression was one of understanding and sorrow...

"Mr. Arc, come...walk with me." He said, slowly walking to the big window of his office, the one with the huge clock.

I only nodded wordlessly as I stood up and followed him.

...

...

"Tell me...when you look out this window, what do you see?" He asked once I joined him.

"Uhm...Beacon grounds?" Looking at the closest thing to us.

He nodded before asking me to look even further. I focused on the only other point of interest.

"The city of Vale?" I answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"And what is overlooking it?" was his query.

I squinted my eyes to try and find what he was talking about.

...

Maybe its...

...

I don't know...

...

"A mountain?" I tried, not really seeing anything else.

"Mountain Glenn to be specific..." He answered.

...

I looked back at it, trying to figure what was so special about it.

"So...what's so important about it?"

"If you read up on your history you should be aware of its purpose..." He posed the question.

...

"I remember my Uncle telling me about it, it worked as some sort of barrier?" The memories were a little fuzzy but that's all I could get.

"Yes, it has hindered the growing number of Grimm for decades. Stopping large scale invasions from forming, keeping the populace of Vale safe and secured."

...

Damn, that's one valuable piece of rock.

...

"Thus it was decreed by the council that regular check-ups were to be made every week on the mountain to ensure that it stands tall for future generations to come."

Makes sense, I get why the council didn't want to take any chances.

"So for the past 50 years...different teams of huntsmen and huntresses are sent to safeguard it... **(Sigh)**...my team was one of those selected..." His age started to show as he reminisced, his hand tightly gripping his cane.

...

...

"Sir...what happened?" I questioned, feeling a little unsure how to proceed...

...

"An argument...one pointless argument...that led to a fatal mistake." he answered, his gaze never leaving the mountain.

...

This is going to be heavy...isn't it...

...

 **( Ralpi-The Last Battle) **

"We were stationed at very center, inside the mountain. Our task was to simply investigate a claim that there was a new pathway for the Grimm to enter. Ten hours...that was time allotted for us...A simple mission one that me and my team has been through numerous times." He narrated...

...

"But...my partner...she...she and I were on bad terms. So during one of our patrols as pairs, I decided to clear things up with her..." He trailed off.

...

...

...

His silence already indicating what the result of his attempt was.

...

"She ran away to a remote part of the mountain...I wanted to chase after her...but I...I was immature, my anger clouded my mind and so I left her." He continued,

...

...

...

"By the time, I went to go look for her again...we were ambushed. It was an S-class Grimm, one that I'm sure you have heard of Mr. Arc, for it was responsible for the death of one of your Uncles..."

...

"Shego...the Terrible..." It was a humongous spider that killed my Uncle Romanus. While he managed to incapacitate the monstrosity, it's venom killed him before he could strike it down.

...

The headmaster nodded before continuing.

"We managed to hold our own for a while, but our foe caused a cave-in. One that opened a path for all of the Grimm straight into Vale..."

...

Oh no...

...

"I had to make a choice...my partner was still inside the mountain and most likely needed immediate aid. However, if we did not retreat, we will all die and we put the city at risk." His voice shaking a little.

...

...

...

"I knew what I had to do and...I chose to do my duty." He said with a sense of finality.

"I ordered a full retreat and notified the military forces stationed nearby...they mobilized as quickly as possible and thankfully the Grimm outbreak was contained within the day..."

...

...

...

He just stopped talking for a few minutes...his knuckles turning white...

...

...

"Sir...what about...your partner?" I asked fearing the answer.

...

The former huntsman looked at me with a forlorn expression.

"I would never know, Mr. Arc...I would never know." he replied.

"But didn't you go and look for her?" Surely he did, right? I mean they were partners!

...

"Of course, once the Grimm fled...I rushed back to the mountain looking for any sign. But after two months of searching, there was nothing...no body...no weapon...not even anything that belonged to her remained."

...

...

...

He sighed before staring right into my eyes.

"I lost someone I cared about Mr. Arc...To this day, I still regret my actions and wish that things happened differently. I should have...I could have...my thoughts full of choices that would have prevented the entire situation. But all of it doesn't matter because I can't go back in time to fix that mistake..."

...

I stayed silent just processing everything that he said, feeling all of the weight of his words. He walked closer to me and patted my shoulder again.

"Your family loves you despite what you may think, especially your father. Do not make the same mistake I did Mr. Arc, or you will live a life full of regrets."

...

...

...

He was right...if I kept running away, the problem won't fix itself...

...

But...

"I need time..." I told him.

"Time waits for no one Mr. Arc...and I'm sure you understand that I will be informing him as soon as this conversation is over." He warned.

"I know, I just want to be ready when he finds me..." I needed to...because when that day comes we will settle...everything. I sent him a silent request, to which he sighed before nodding.

"No promises...Mr. Arc."

"I understand..."

...

Knowing what to expect now, I slowly walked away towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard him ask.

"To pack my bags and head out." I replied, I still cheated to get into the academy so naturally I should be expelled.

"Oh...I think its way past curfew for any student of mine to leave the school." His replied, hearing a bit of amusement in his voice.

I turned around confused.

"Sir?"

"As far as I am concerned, you earned your place here Mr. Arc. After all, you passed the Initiation with flying colors."

...

...

"But I..." There was just no way that I could stay! The danger is still there...

"No buts Mr. Arc, I suggest you return to your dorm room before I call Professor Goodwitch. I doubt you would want a disciplinary issue so soon on your student record..." He threatened rather casually as he walked back to his desk.

...

Damn it! He was keeping me here to make sure I don't disappear.

...

Seeing no choice, I conceded and made my way to the door.

"Have a good rest Mr. Arc, the first day of school is tomorrow." He reminded as I opened the door leading to a small lobby.

Those were the last words I would hear as I exited the office.

* * *

...

...

As my student closed the door, I refilled my mug with as much coffee as I could pour in. I fear that I wasn't going to get much sleep...

...

Hmm...teenagers...they carry so much emotional baggage these days.

...

I looked around my desk, my eyes falling on one particular picture.

...

Five people, four guys and one girl...each with a story of their own to tell. Four of which have already ended...while one remains unfinished.

My eyes lingered on the girl in middle of the photo, her smile still able to brighten my day.

"Dorothy..."

...

...

 **( Sad Epic Emotional Music - Farewell Life)**

...

 _"Hello my name's Dorothy!"_

 _"Ozpin..."_

 _"Pleased to meet y-...wait a second, you're the wizard guy right? The one in the news?"_

 _"Wizard?"_

 _"Yeah! What with all of the cool magic and stuff."_

 _"I think you mean my semblance..."_

 _"Meh, call it whatever you want its still cool."_

" _Thanks...I guess."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Oz!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Can you believe it? We're on the same team!"_

 _"That's...nice"_

 _"Oh come on! I need more energy from you especially if you're going to introduce yourself to the others!"_

 _"I think I'll pass..."_

 _"Oh no you don't! You are coming with me to meet the rest of the guys! I think you'll like them..."_

 _"Doro-oof!"_

 _"There's Leonhardt who's quite the scaredy cat, Hogarth his brother who can't miss the man is a literal Iron Giant and Fiyero...oh Fiyero, he just reminds me of a scarecrow back at my family's farm..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Gah! Damn flying monkeys!"_

 _"Dorothy, you must have patience."_

 _"Grrr...It's tough being patient with these guys constantly taunting me!"_

 _"You shouldn't let it get to you..."_

 _"...I know...its just...frustrating to miss every time."_

 _"Just read their patterns and wait for the right time to strike."_

 _"Easy for you to say, you got your cane and magic while I got a great-sword."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oz, what are yo-eep!?"_

 _"Relax...take deep breathes...block out the noise and focus..."_

 _"Bu-but..."_

 _"Dorothy..."_

 _"...Okay..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _(Crash)_**

 _"I-i-i...did it...I actually hit it!?"_

 _"Like I said...patience..."_

 _"Hmph! I'll admit that was...useful."_

 _"What a wonderful day it is for someone like you to acknowledge that."_

 _"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing...just saying that its quite the achievement."_

 _"..."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"If we are talking about achievements...then_ _I think I achieved something better."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I got you to smile..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh...Oz...you're starting to warm up to me aren't cha?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah!...Oz wait up! Hey! Oh come on partner..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Hey...Oz..."_

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"Its...just...never mind...its stupid."_

 _"I have time..."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well its just, something happened at home."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _"It was...(sniffle)...(sniffle)...my dog...T-t-to-to...he...he..."_

 _"Shh...its okay, Dorothy...come here..."_

 _"He was...(sniffle)...the only family...I had left..."_

 _"No, he isn't..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm here...aren't I..."_

 _"Oz..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Dorothy..."_

 _"What's up?"_

 _..._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"You know what..._ _never mind..."_

 _"Wha...hey! You dropped this black box..."_

 _"Dorothy don't!"_

 _"I wonder wha-..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"A ring? Wha-wha-wha...(gulp)...what's going on?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"(Sigh) no plan ever works when you are involved..."_

 _"Oz...are you...(Gasp)...wait why are you kneeling!?"_

 _"Dorothy, I'm not good with words and to quote a friend 'I'm a dumbass when it comes to socializing.' But if you are willing, will you help make this poor fool the happiest man on Remnant?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Doro-guh!?"_

 _"YES! A thousand times! YES! I have been waiting for this for so long!"_

 _"Hehe...sorry, I wasn't sure..."_

 _"You dummy! You're my favorite Wizard in the whole wide world!"_

 _"I'm the only wizard you know..."_

 _"Yeah...and I like it that way..."_

 _..._

 _"I love you Dorothy..."_

 _"I love you too Oz..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Stay with me forever okay?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Oz?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Ozpin! Headmaster Ozpin!" my secretary's voice rang through my answering machine.

"Sorry, I was just...remembering something." I answered, getting my cleaning cloth for my glasses. It got a little wet again. Like it usually does...

 _"_ I understand sir, but I have a Julius Arc calling. Should I put him on hold?" she asked.

...

"No, patch him through." I replied, placing old memories where they belong...

"Understood sir."

...

I picked up the phone and waited...

...

...

...

"Ozpin..."

"Julius, we need to talk..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wanted to add another scene but I felt that this was the right way to end it. Sorry its a bit short, the next one will be longer.**

 **Edit: Regarding, Jaune's eyes...all I can say is...its a matter of perspective. I'll leave it at that...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know I said the next chapter was going to be longer, its just that this part really didn't fit with the chapter I was making. It kinda breaks the pace. Plus when I watched Volume 1 again, it doesn't make sense that students that just got accepted after the initiation, got classes on the first day of school. I mean there should at least be another orientation or something in between, at least a few days for the students to know their schedules and where to go. So I had to separate the two, into one chapter each.  
**

 **Edit: Edited the information that was given.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: "A Very Informative Dream..."_

I was taking my time, just strolling through one of the many large hallways of Beacon. My mind still processing everything that happened with my meeting with the headmaster. I know I should feel a little relieved given the whole forged transcripts was behind me and I can just focus on school. The problem is that I can't because I got some legacy that's going to be bringing the heat at any time. Plus I get the feeling that I'll be seeing my family a lot sooner than I anticipated.

...

 **(Sigh)** Why did things have to be so complicated?

...

I checked my watch for the time, it was 11:30 PM, which is way past curfew. So I decided to double time to the dorm room, not wanting to get caught by any of the teachers.

 **(Ring) (Ring)**

Huh? I wonder who that could be?

I reached for my scroll, provided to all students by the staff, to see who it was. To my surprise it was Pyrrha, her portrait staring right at me with a glowing green phone icon in front.

Not wanting to keep her waiting I accepted the call.

"Hello? Jaune?" Her worried voice coming through the built in speaker.

Which was strange given that scroll was basically glass, no speakers to be seen...oh well, technology.

"Pyrrha, you are still awake?" I asked while I power walked.

"I was worried, you just left the room without saying anything."

Oh...right...I was ready to get expelled so I really didn't want to stick around for too long. I'm gonna need another excuse quick...

...

"Jaune?" my partner called for me again.

...

I got nothing maybe give a half-truth?

"Sorry I spaced out...I...well, I went up to meet the headmaster..." I answered, my mind working on fumes trying to fabricate a believable lie.

"What happened?" Feeling her concern growing by the second.

"Oh it was nothing, I uh...just wanted to get some advice...some...leadership advice." All I can say is that it sounded better in my mind.

...

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes" I was crossing my fingers, hoping she would buy it.

...

"Okay." Was her response. Based on her tone, I don't think she bought it...

...

"Pyr-"

"I trust you Jaune, just remember that I'm here for you okay?" she said.

...

The guilt was eating me up as I heard her say that, I felt like a scumbag taking advantage of her trust.

...

"Thank you Pyrrha...I...I really mean it. I'll be back in a few minutes." Was all I could say.

"Okay, hurry back and...goodnight Jaune."

"Goodnight Pyrrha."

I cut the call before hurrying back, rushing through corridor after corridor. I considered calling out the shadow for some much needed answers. However, I was exhausted so I decided to just get some rest for today and look forward to tomorrow.

...

...

...

("Man, it would be convenient if I could just talk to the shadow in my sleep. I could get answers and feel refreshed when I wake up.") I thought as I reached my dorm room and slowly opened the door.

I couldn't help but smile at my slumbering teammates. Ren was just stock still on his bed on the male side of the room. Nora was the complete opposite, her blankets all over the place while she hugged one pillow.

Pyrrha...my dear partner, looked absolutely exhausted. She was still holding on to her scroll as if she was going to call again. I silently walked to her bed and put her blanket back on while placing the scroll she holding on the nearby desk.

 _"Sorry for worrying you..."_ I whispered as I gently patted her head before heading to my bed. I quickly changed into my sleeping attire before lying down. Its been a long time since I felt this kind of comfort. A nice warm bed, in a room with friends and the future to look forward. It did not take long for my eyes to close and let my body do the rest.

...

...

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

...

 **( Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Moonlit Melody)**

"***** _ **er"**_

 _ **"******_ _ **mer"**_

 _ **"Dreamer..."**_

 _ **"Awake, Dreamer..."**_

"Shadow?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was greeted with the same scene, it was a garden that seemed to have no end. Glowing trees, Lunar tears, white marble angels and a broken moon illuminating everything. It was beautiful yet the whole atmosphere felt somber.

 _ **"Join me..."**_ It's ghastly voice echoed everywhere.

I stood up, brushing away some dirt and started to look for my hidden companion.

"Where are you?" Despite all of the lights, the shadow was nowhere to be seen.

 ** _"I am where I am needed to be."_ **

"And where might that be?" I asked still trying to look around for him.

 ** _"I do not know, only the chosen may decide."_ **

Again with the cryptic messages...it might be another trial set for me.

...

("Only the chosen may decide...") I wondered.

...

I pictured the scene, a small square table made of marble with two chairs on each side. Above us was the broken moon and around us were pedestals just like the ones in the Emerald Forest.

...

 _ **"Well done."**_ It said, its voice much closer now.

I opened my eyes and the shadow was sitting across me, the scene I visualized was created.

"How in the?"

 _ **"So young, yet the mind is so powerful. A strong beginning and no end to be seen."**_ It interjected, looking around the garden.

"What are you talking about?" getting a little impatient with its riddles.

It stopped observing our surroundings and looked back, its glowing eyes almost staring straight through me.

 ** _"Forgive me Dreamer, your mind is very interesting. I have yet to see one quite like it in a long time..."_ **

"My mind? Wait, are we inside my brain!?"

 _ **"Physically speaking, no. We are inside a dream, a construct created by your mind. Though I am confused as to why you so surprised? You requested this."**_ It answered.

I did?

...

Oh right, I wanted a dreamland where I could converse with the shadow.

...

"Yeah I guess I did ask for it. Though I didn't think it would work." Just like with Crocea Mors and who knows what abilities the legacy gave me.

 _ **"Still unrefined but no matter, you have room to grow dreamer."**_ It replied with its usual monotone.

...

...

...

"So..." I began, trying to get comfortable in my chair, or is it dream chair? It feels a little too realistic for my taste.

 ** _"You have questions..."_ **

I nodded and the shadow gestured for me to continue.

"Did the legacy test me during the Initiation?" I had to hear it from my guide, it has to be the one to tell me.

 **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)...**

Its eyes were blinking again...does this mean it can't answer?

...

...

 **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)** **(Blink)**

 **...**

The anomaly stopped after some time but it closed its eyes. The shadow looked deep in thought as it crossed it's arms as well.

"Let me guess, you can't say?" Feeling a little frustrated, the first question I asked and already I was denied.

...

...

 ** _"It has..."_** It stated, its eyes still shut.

...

"Did I pass?" I hesitantly asked, fearing the consequences if I didn't.

...

 ** _"You have..."_** Sighing in relief when I heard that. I wasn't exactly sure if it was good news or bad news but it's something I guess.

...

 ** _"Congratulations, it is a very small step on your journey but a step nonetheless."_** It said as it slowly opened its eyes.

"Yo-your eyes...they've changed..." The blinding white eyes turned into a lukewarm blue, which is an improvement in my opinion.

 ** _"A sign that you have been recognized as a acceptable carrier of the legacy."_**

 ** _..._**

No idea if that's good or bad anymore so I'm just going to gloss over that for now.

 ** _"_** That's something I guess..."

 ** _"It is indeed...Dreamer"_**

Dreamer...that's how it has been addressing me several times...

"You've called me that ever since we met in the Grey Forest, Why?"

...

 ** _"It is who you are, the one who dreams of things that may or may not come to pass. One who dreams of both Light and Darkness...one whose dream walks a thin line of Good and Evil. A being who is one with all dreams and controls their stories through his will...The Dreamer."_**

"That's not really helpful, I mean I don't think being a dreamer is unique."

 ** _"Not A Dreamer...The Dreamer. You might not understand it now but in time, you will."_** It finished rather ominously.

...

While I would have wanted to ask about what it meant, I feared getting more riddles. My best option is to move on to more concrete questions. Hopefully it gives me straight answers this time.

"I want to know more about these abilities and Crocea Mors."

 ** _"Tell me what you know first."_** It asked as it leaned forward on the table, placing both hands on the table like a businessman contemplating a deal.

"I fought and killed various Grimm today. Which is saying a lot because two years ago I only managed to kill one Grimm after six months of training and I was struggling to kill it. That's not all, I've been learning a lot of things in the forest. Proper shielding, Beowulf tactics and even learning the ins and outs of the Emerald Forest, all in a span of a few hours. Oh and lest I forget, Crocea Mors is apparently a multipurpose weapon that can turn into anything..."That was a mouthful, but I need to lay out as much information as possible.

...

 _ **"There is a rule in this world, that when things change one must change with it in order to survive..."**_

"Natural Selection? Do you mean the ability to adapt?" It was something that was taught by our Biology teacher a long time ago.

The shadow nodded before continuing.

 ** _"I have mentioned before that the legacy of the Grey prepared you for future tasks, correct?"_**

"You did...but that doesn't explain how adaptability lead to enhanced strength and speed before the Initiation started."

...

 ** _"Tell me Dreamer, the night prior to your test, what was around you?"_**

The night prior? I was in the ballroom at that time.

...

I dunno, I mean there were beds and various possessions from different students...

...

I really don't know, there wasn't really anything that would make my body change in order to get stronger.

...

 ** _"Let me rephrase the question...'who' was around you?"_** It asked again, probably noticing my confusion.

"The students...and some staff I guess." I answered, those were the only people within my vicinity.

...

...

Wait...

...

Huntsmen and Huntresses...

...

"You mean to tell me, that I changed because of the people around me?" It all sounded ludicrous.

 ** _"It was a new environment filled with beings trained to handle dangerous situations. Naturally, you would need to reach the same level of expertise in order to just survive."_** It explained, not at all shocked.

"But...but I only had a night, give or take seven hours...can I really adapt that quickly?" This...this...is more power than anyone should have.

 ** _"I cannot say, for the legacy is unpredictable when it bestows its blessings. You may find that the pace of changes you experienced throughout your initiation to be the first and only time for it to happen."_**

"So what you are saying is that it could have been a one time thing?" Well I suppose that balances things out.

 _ **"Yes"**_

"That sucks but its better than nothing. What about Crocea Mors? What's its story?" Knowing one's weapon is key to my survival, especially if it is the only weapon I have.

 _ **"..."**_ The shadow for the first time looked a little uncertain. I expected its eyes to blink rapidly but it never happened. It just had a faraway look on its face as it stared at me, it felt like it was looking through me.

"Is something the matter?"

 _ **"No...its just a little...never mind."**_

I was about to push for an answer but it cut me off almost immediately.

 _ **"It is an ancient weapon of the past, one that exists to serve the chosen to the best of it's ability. While I cannot give you its history, I can vouch for its many capabilities. Based on your survival, I am assuming that it proven useful?"**_

"It kept me alive all throughout the initiation, so I think it is more than useful. But that's not what I'm after, what I want to know is what else it can do?"

 ** _"..."_**

"I'm going to have find out for myself, don't I?"

 ** _"I am sorry..."_**

"Don't be I'm used to being disappointed." It was a little harsh but at this point I was getting fed up with all of the gaps of information.

 _ **"I understand your frustration Dreamer but you need to be patient. In time, all shall be revealed to you."** _

I sure hope so...I'm just afraid that I might die before I get a sliver of understanding on my situation.

"Can you at least tell me what limits I have? I know you mentioned that there are none before but now that I've thought about it. It seems a bit too good to be true, limits in relation to what?"

 _ **"You are free of the limitations that have been set by your race."**_

"You're going to have to give me a little more detail than that."

 _ **"As I said, there are no limits..."**_

"But there has to be a catch. It is hard to believe that I can just outclass the best in the worl-"

 _ **"Remove your doubts...the sooner you do so, the higher your chances of survival will be. I am sure you would prefer living, seeing as you have experienced some of the dangers that you will face in the future."**_

"ugh..." My mind wandered back to the Initiation and the two elder Grimm that I had to face.

"Fine, I suppose it is up to me to explore what I can or cannot do?"

 _ **"Being observant is the best course of action."**_ It answered as it gave a big nod of approval.

"Is there any advice that you can give me?" Please just give me something so I don't have to go totally blind.

 _ **"It would be prudent to improve your body first. One can always build or rebuild on a good foundation."**_

"Makes sense...I suppose that's something I can focus on. I was going to go for that anyway." My bad stamina almost got Ren killed had I not recovered due to my aura.

 _ **"Good..."**_

I got something at least, I was about to question this thing's role as a guide with all its cryptic and censored answers. Guess there's only one question left for me to ask.

"You have told me about tasks and tests that the legacy will give me...(gulp)...I'm a leader of a team now...will it involve them as well?"

...

...

" _ **Yes..."**_

Damn it!

 ** _"And no..."_**

What?

...

"Explain..."

...

 ** _"You will always involve everyone, even if this legacy is yours alone. "_**

"But why did you say no?" I asked quickly.

 ** _"It is as you said, it is up to you, you walk this path, you choose what you need to do. Safeguarding your friends from danger is just another burden that you need to shoulder."_**

"Bu-but...they have nothing to do with any of this." I pleaded, realizing the weight of responsibility that was being given to me. The pressure was too much...I'm just a teenager for Oum's sake.

 ** _"Do not make any excuses, remember that you swore an oath of commitment when you accepted this legacy. "_** _The shadow slowly stood up, glaring down on me._

"I know! But why does my friends have t-"

 ** _"Dreamer..."_**

...

...

I could not find my voice as it called me once more. The whole area got colder as our surroundings darkened.

...

 **" _I understand why you feel that way but the reality is that danger will always follow you more so then ever before. You can beg as much as you want but nothing can change that now. You knew the risks involved and you consented to it._** _"_ It said as it slowly walked towards me.

I know...there was no denying that I chose this path on my own free will. Nothing can change that...but I...

 ** _"Tell me dreamer, what truly ails you..."_** It's blue eyes dimming almost giving it a gentle look.

"I'm not strong enough, I never was...I am...scared...so very scared. I've always been okay if my life was on the line but this...this legacy is my problem and I don't want their blood on my hands." I admitted, looking down in shame.

...

...

...

" ** _Then grow strong..."_** Was its simple answer.

...

"Huh?"

" ** _Become stronger, move past your limits until nothing can threaten you or your loved ones."_** It made it sound as if it was so easy.

 ** _"_** But what if I-..."

 ** _"There are no what ifs...you either do...or you do not...Feeble attempts will not help you. You need to believe that you can achieve whatever is necessary to prevail..."_**

"How do I do that, when I have no confidence in myself..."

 _ **"That..."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"That is something that you must also find for yourself. This is your path and it is yours to walk alone."** _

...

As much as I hated to admit it once more, it was right. This was my journey, if I'm going to go through with it...I...I need to be able to support myself.

"I'll see what I can do." I replied, trying to give a brave face.

 ** _"I hope that you find it quickly, for your sake."_** It warned before returning to its seat.

...

Its not the most friendly looking of...beings. But the shadow sure knows how to keep my resolve intact, guess its not that bad of a guide.

...

 ** _"It seems that we are out of time...we shall meet again..."_** The shadow stated as it closed its eyes.

The darkness that was surrounding us started to envelop everything in its path, moving closer and closer to us.

...

 _ **"May you pers-**_ "

"Wait...I have one last question" I interrupted, there was something else that I needed to know.

 ** _"There is no time..."_**

"Your name...you still haven't told me your name." I asked, as the broken moon above us faded.

...

The shadow remained silent...

...

"Or am I still not worthy to know?" The trees and flowers have also been swallowed by the darkness.

...

There was no response, it just sat still in front of me.

...

The darkness was nearing us, soon everything would disappear.

...

My eyes were starting to close as the feeling of tiredness hit me.

...

("Guess not...") I thought as the shadow was swallowed by the darkness and only I remained.

...

...

But just as everything faded...I heard something, a single word...it was faint but I could still hear it.

...

...

...

My eyes opened once more and I was in my dorm room again. The room was slowly illuminated by the rising sun through the window.

...

"Joseph, huh..." I uttered.

Well, it's a step up from shadow...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and thanks again to all those who have followed and reviewed this story! It has been a blast!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: "An Eventful School Day..."_

The first couple of days were okay, nothing but orientations on our schedules and classes. There was so much information to process I do not even know where to begin?

Well I guess our school subjects is a good start. Despite what most of the general public thinks, there were still regular subjects such as History, Math, Linguistics, etc. If you are wondering why we are still studying these things, well being a hunter takes more than just being good in combat. One cannot solve everything in the world by bashing something with a weapon, so its inclusion was very important.

The next were the specialized classes like Aura Control, Grimm Studies, Leadership and many more. Some of these subjects were only available to a few people such as Ruby and myself, seeing as we were both leaders. The others delved on the inner workings of the energy that protected our bodies as well as better understanding the various types of enemies that we will be facing.

Of course, there were also the combat classes that involved individual and team matches. In addition, there were group and personalized training sessions. The academy housed numerous facilities and state of the art training rooms to accommodate all hunters. I won't go into the specifics, so let's just say that if you lasted four years in this school you'll be able to keep up with experienced athletes. All in all, it still felt like high school...if it was used to train superhuman warriors.

Despite having a lot of things to do, I managed to get the team to bond a little by grouping everyone during lunch and dinner, just getting to know one another bit by bit. For once, I actually had people to sit with, which was a welcome change. It was pretty funny hearing all the stories Nora would create while Ren corrects her in his usual monotone voice. Pyrrha and I would just laugh by the end of it all, both of us knowing whose version was the truth.

...

"You still haven't told me where you got the strength to body slam an elder boarbatusk!" Our bubbly bomber stated.

"Nora...when you want something, you need to ask politely..." Her usually silent partner advised while eating his salad.

"Oh right, right!...Ehem...Oh Fearless leader~ Please, bestow upon me thy secret~!" She asked, causing Ren to shake his head in annoyance.

Deciding to humor her, I followed suit...

"You are indeed worthy, Ms. Valkyrie...but before I give you my secret, you must first go on a journey to find the mystical Pancakes of Destiny~" Seeing as she loves pancakes, I decided to add them. My partner's giggling was not helping me keep a straight face.

" **(Gasp)**! The pancakes of Destiny! I have not heard of such a magnificent treasure! Tell me where do I begin my quest!?" She questioned, her partner giving me a dead stare...

"Only Pyrrha, the All-Seeing, can guide you..." I said as I gestured to the red headed Spartan, causing her to stop giggling and her eyes to widen a bit.

I wanted everyone on my team to bond so naturally I included my partner in this.

...

Our resident Valkyrie stared at the Champion of Mistral, awaiting her instructions...

"I-uhm..." She didn't know what to say, so she looked to me for support. I gave Ren an evil smile as I wordlessly mouthed to her ("Under Ren's Bed..."). Apparently, my male companion managed to piece things together and started to hurriedly shake his head in an attempt to dissuade her.

"Go on, oh wise and powerful seer! Where are these fluffy treats of Fate located?" Nora asked, oblivious to what was going on behind her.

"...Well...I am...(Ren: "NoNoNoNoNo...")...not sure...(Me: "Go for it, he won't mind!")...but I've heard...that they are under Ren's bed..." She finally let out, causing the gunslinger to bang his head on the table while Nora looked ecstatic.

"I knew it! That's where all secrets are hidden! When classes are over...we must journey back to our kingdom, post haste!" She announced, I assumed that kingdom meant our dorm room. You can't help but love her imagination...

"Et tu Pyrrha?" He said, with a defeated expression.

"Hehe...sorry..." She replied, with a weak smile.

...

"Hey guys! Sorry we took so long, we had to get a few more ropes for our bunk beds" Ruby said, her team right behind her.

"It's alright, take a seat guys." I answered.

"So what's going on?" The red reaper asked taking a free spot to my left, her sister sitting beside her. While Blake and Weiss sat down next to Nora and Ren.

"A journey of epic proportions!" The Valkyrie announced.

"Ooh...that sounds awesome! Where are you going!" She wondered, as her eyes lit up.

"To Ren's Bed!" She stated proudly, causing Weiss to almost spit out her yogurt and Blake to cover her red face with her book.

"Wow...now that's one heck of an adventure, is there a side quest that goes to Jaune's bed? I'm sure a few people wouldn't mind completing that mission." Yang teased. My face lit up with embarrassment as I looked down on the ground, wishing I had the ability to shrink or disappear.

"Yaaaannggg!" Her little sister yelped.

I almost forgot to tell you that Ruby's team also joined us during the break. It has only been a few days but already we were a tight-knit group, though Blake and Weiss like to keep to themselves most of the time. It was nice...because the more the merrier, right?

...

...

Sigh

...

Don't get me wrong it was good that they decided to hang out with us. But remember Beacon Academy is still a school and there is always a social hierarchy in it. The bad thing for me is that in terms of notable first years, my team and Ruby's were considered top class. My friends' looks alone garnered a lot of attention but as usual I was given the short end of stick. I can still hear the whispers of passing students wondering who I was and why I was sitting next to them. Brr...I still shiver every time I feel a lot of eyes focusing on me in the mess hall.

Normally, I would be bothered by these types of things but I had other problems to worry about. I may not have looked it, but I've been thinking of ways to improve myself. I just don't know where to start? The shadow, now named Joseph, recommended to strengthen my body first but I really didn't have any knowledge on how to do so. I was planning on going to the library but due to time constraints I haven't gotten the chance. Thankfully none of my friends noticed my distress and kept on chatting happily with one another.

...

I know, I know, the first week hasn't even ended and already I was stressing myself. But I was really worried and the only way I can reassure myself is doing some training.

"Jaune, we should probably head to Professor Port's Class." my partner suggested as she started to finish her lunch, the rest of our group doing the same.

"Good idea, it's important that we get there early, Grimm Studies is an essential subject." Weiss advised.

I only nodded in reply as I followed suit.

("You need to focus Jaune! You still have your classes to worry about. Who knows, maybe Grimm Studies might help...") I thought as I stood up and exited the mess hall.

* * *

 **(Beacon Classroom: 4:30 PM)**

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey... Hahaha...haha!" Our portly professor proclaimed, laughing at...well...whatever he thought was funny.

I felt a little pity when no one laughed with him or at least clapped. Already I can hear the non-existent cricket sounds reverberating throughout our classroom. This however did not deter our teacher as he seamlessly cut back to his speech.

"...Ehem...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying...Vale..." He continued, not really noticing that most of the students didn't pay him any attention. Honestly, I like him...he reminds me a bit of my Grandpa Augustus, in terms of reliving his glory days and narrating fairy tales...

"-that is what you are training to become. But first a story...a tale of a young, handsome man...me! When I was a boy..."

Yup, he definitely reminds me of my grandpa...

 **(Giggle)**

My attention snapped down below where the noise came from. It was my fellow leader Ruby, she was drawing doodles of our professor on her notepad. Not the most flattering depiction of our teacher but it was a little accurate, I suppose. She didn't stop there though as she did various tricks like balancing her notebook with a pencil, juggling her erasers and even creating a small paper replica of her weapon. It was amazing that our professor didn't even notice. Unfortunately, my humor was not shared by her partner who was silently fuming.

Uh oh...

I tried signaling for Ruby to focus by waving my hands towards her, trying to stop her antics.

" _Jaune!"_ Pyrrha whispered.

"What?" wondering what she wanted.

"Ah! Mr. Arc! He too has experienced what I have in the past. Why don't you narrate to the class your glorious exploits." He said pointing towards me, directing everyone's attention.

Crap! I wasn't as subtle as I thought, plus I didn't know what he was referring to.

...

I coughed to compose myself, always a good move to start with in these type of situations.

"I'm sorry sir but what are you talking about?" I politely asked, not wanting to look foolish by guessing.

"Hohoho...there is no need to be so modest! Though that is a good trait for any hunter! Alas, one should always take pride in their accomplishments!" He declared.

"Sir?" Feeling really confused.

"I mean killing an elder Boarbatusk by yourself is remarkable for any huntsman in training but to hold off an elder Deathstalker prior to that, well now...that is one for the record books!"

...

Oh...that...

...

The once quiet classroom filled up with whispers, all of them wondering if I really did any of those things.

" _That's impossible, must be fake..._ _"_

" _Did he really?"_

 _"Two elder Grimm!? I would have ran away..."_

 _"Hmph, I call BS on that..."_

 _..._

Great, so much for laying low but then again the company I keep already puts me in the social spotlight.

"I see many of you are wondering if these claims are true, fear not for I have video evidence. Which I will promptly give to you once I locate the remote?" He said as he strode to his desk.

...

 _(whisper) (whisper)_

I just looooove bringing all sorts of problems in my life...it's what I get for being nice...

...

"Ah! How silly of me! I already prepared everything! All I needed to do was press this button! Haha! Now everyone, keep your eyes on the screen, for you will all witness a true huntsman-in-training!"

 **(Press)**

A large screen slowly dropped down, hanging a few meters above Professor Port's desk. The lights dimmed down and the screen flickered to life, it almost felt like watching a movie in a theater.

The feeling of nervousness grew as it suddenly showed me and a deathstalker in a deadlock before shoving me back a few feet. Fortunately, there were no sounds so at least I wouldn't be labeled a lunatic for bantering with a Grimm.

("This is going to mean trouble in the future isn't it?") I thought as all of my classmates watched our battle unfold. There were gasps of fear and amazement as it showed the numerous times I was sent flying as well as the few moments where I managed to hold off its attacks. My friends were in a similar state, nothing but shock and awe on their faces. It wasn't until it showed the part where I did my shield bash that stunned the large scorpion, that the room exploded.

" _Hot Damn! The amount of strength that would take..."_

 _"I think we need to get some tips from that guy if I ever face one of those..."_

" _He doesn't look like much but man, he can hold his own. Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover..."_

 _"Tha-that's not i-impressive I mean I could...probably...maybe...do that on a good day."_

 _"No way man...I doubt you could survive, even if you trained for three years!"_

 _"Oh shut up!"_

 _..._

 _..._

I don't know what to say. I mean it's nice that I get some acknowledgement but I really don't need the added attention. Unfortunately, the video was not done yet as it kept on going, cutting to the part where I was face to face with a second elder Grimm.

 _"Oh my God...there's more!? Where did that thing come from?"_

Yes, random student number 1, I was wondering that myself.

We watched as the over sized boar charged at me and I grabbed on to its tusks, trying to stop it. All of my classmates quieted down as they witnessed my contest of strength with a mammoth, going through tree after tree. The suspense was building as we reached the segment where I stopped the elder Grimm's charge. I looked around and saw jaws dropping and mouths agape as they saw me lift the creature before slamming it down, hastily piercing my sword through its soft spot to kill it.

...

(Silence)

...

It would not last as the entire class once again erupted...

 _"Holy Crap!"_

 _"Okay we gotta befriend this guy, he is awesome!"_

 _"Man I do not want to fight him, he'll probably skin me with his bare hands!"_

 _"Yeah me neither, did you see the way he held it off...I mean he stood his ground."_

 _"You should have seen that body slam at the end, that was badass!"_

...

...

I felt a tingling sensation in my body as I was overwhelmed by all of the indirect praises. This...this is what I wanted...acknowledgement...I longed for this feeling in the past. I've always seen my sisters receive this kind of treatment but now...now it was my turn. It was good...no...it...it felt great...

...

But...

...

I couldn't appreciate it...because I had other problems that I needed to worry about.

...

"Good show Mr. Arc! You reminded me of my younger self, a blast to the past as you youngsters call it. Why, I remember performing the same maneuver with a King Taijitu once, ugh...those slippery snakes gave me a hard time. I tell you..." Professor Port said as he returned the room back to normal and restored order.

"Bah! That story will have to wait for another time because I have something special planned for today. a small test before we end this session." He announced as he gestured to a large box that he brought in at the start of the class.

The stout huntsman grabbed an axe that doubled as a blunderbuss from his desk before opening the said container, revealing a regular sized Boarbatusk in a cage. The beast was constantly trying to get out, shaking and rattling its prison.

"It's not as impressive as the one Mr. Arc defeated but it is still a dangerous opponent, is there anyone here who would like to prove that they too are true hunters!" He asked as he spread his arms wide, gesturing to all of the students.

I heard a few whispers that I should go but all of that died down when Weiss raised her hand abruptly.

"I do sir!" She all but shouted.

"Confidence, I like it! You may head to the vacant locker area and call in your combat gear, when you return we will all see if you can back it up."

The irate heiress of the SDC power walked outside, only to shortly return with her combat attire and weapon. If you are wondering how she got her equipment so quickly, I have two words for you...Rocket...Lockers. No idea how they work but they allow us to access our weapons pretty much anywhere in the school. It's convenient...if not a little unorthodox...

The strange invention aside, I focused on the match that was about to take place. Watching the heiress of the Schnee Company take her place on the opposite side of the caged boarbatusk. The professor asked if she was ready before letting the beast out.

...

...

The fight was interesting to say the least, I expected Weiss to kill it with ease but she was irritated and angry. How do I know? Well she kept glaring at Ruby whenever she cheered for her. Despite being given some solid advice by her partner, she told her to just shut up.

 **(Pierce)**

 **(Whine)**

The bout ended when Weiss used one of her glyphs to flip the boar on its back, exposing the weak spot Ruby mentioned. Afterwards, she used another glyph to propel her with enough speed to immediately pierce the beast's stomach...ending its life. She slowly released her weapon from the corpse, looking out of breath as she held her rapier.

"Well done, we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time that we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." He said before carrying the cage somewhere else. I saw the heiress give a mean glare to Ruby before heading outside to get changed, my fellow leader chasing after her.

...

None of the students wasted anytime leaving the classroom, it was the last subject for today and well free time was valuable to teenagers. I half-expected to be approached by some of my classmates but thankfully no one did. Not wanting to test fate I gathered everything in my desk as quickly as possible...

"I shouldn't have left you alone." I heard my partner say. Looking to my side, I noticed that she had a guilty expression.

"Pyrrha, we had a plan." Keeping my voice down, trying not to attract any attention to the remaining people in the room.

"But we're partners...we...we..."

"We protect one another. I know it was a selfish request, but it all worked out in end, didn't it?" I interjected, speaking a little freely now that we were the only ones left in the classroom.

"I...I guess...it still doesn't excuse the fact that I ran away..." She muttered, looking down to her desk not being able to look me in the eyes.

...

...

 **(Pat)**

...

...

"Jaune?"

"Listen Pyrrha...Its like you said, we're partners now...we work together, look after one another and lend a hand if one of us down. But for any of those things to work we need trust to each other, am I right?" Giving her one of my goofy smiles in order to lighten the atmosphere.

...

Fortunately it worked, as the champion responded with a grin of her own before nodding.

"Good, because if you didn't agree...I was ready to pull out another cheesy line to cheer you up." I teased.

 **(giggle)**

"Maybe I should have said no." She teased back as she stood up and waited for me.

"I dunno if you are ready for the amount of cringe this one will bring." I'm going to be honest, I didn't have anything...

"Now you've made me curious, what were you going to say?" She asked as we made our way to the exit.

"You really don't want to know besides you don't really need it." Please stop pushing Pyrrha, I don't have any cheesy lines!

"Come now, I think I'm still feeling a little sad right about now..." She teased again.

"Nope..."

"Jaune..."

"No..."

"No chance?"

"Yes..."

This pattern continued until we were both laughing at how ridiculous the whole interaction was.

("This is nice...") I thought as I just chatted with my partner about various topics. Just two teenagers enjoying their time in school, while taking in the wonderful sights Beacon offered. No worries, no problems other than grades and extracurricular activities, of course I was an exception seeing as I had a legacy to keep in mind but I shouldn't let it distract me from my other duties. We linked up with Nora and Ren in one of the hallways, all of us deciding to head to one Beacon's gardens to catch some R&R. As we walked together, I was reminded that I was made the leader of a team.

...

I have a responsibility to them and I should never run away from it.

...

I watched Nora suddenly initiating a game of tag with Pyrrha, who was happy to oblige. Seeing the two running around without a care in the world, Ren told both of them to be careful of tripping as he took a seat on one of the benches...opening his book, while keeping one eye on both of them. I smiled as I took everything in...their quirks, their backgrounds and the happiness on their faces, all of it I kept in my mind.

...

I'll be strong for you guys...that's a promise...

...

It's a good day I thought, as I looked upon the setting sun...

...

I hope there are better days to come...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

 _"I see a girl before me, who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted..."_

 _"So the outcome did not fall in your favor, do you believe that behaving in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting over what you don't have...savor what you do. Hone your skill...perfect every technique...and be not...the best leader, but the best person you can be."_

Professor Port was right...I, Weiss Schnee had been childish...

What was I doing, letting out my grievances and rebuking Ruby for helping...

...

My sister would have done better for sure...

...

("I wish I was just as perfect as you Winter...") I wistfully thought as I walked through an empty corridor to the student dorms. I needed some time to formulate an apology before I went back to the dorm room. Unfortunately, I was too engrossed in my thinking to notice another person coming my way.

...

 **(Bump)**

"Oof!"

"Guh!"

I fell to the ground, feeling like I got hit by a wall made of steel...

"Sorry, I wasn't watching...its a bit of a bad habit of mine." A familiar voice muttered.

When I looked up, I was surprised to see Jaune...Jaune Arc, Ruby's first friend and Pyrrha's partner. My first impression of him was, average at best...he was decent looking and well mannered. Other than that there was really nothing else to say.

But the things I have seen him do in the Initiation were amazing, especially with the added knowledge of how he dealt with an elder Deathstalker. It's because of him that I swore to never judge a person based on appearance. I know, I didn't follow through with Ruby but my pride was hurt and I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Oh crap, Weiss...I'm really sorry...here let me help you up." He replied nervously, looking a little shaken.

"Thank you..." I replied as I took his hand, his grip firm and strong.

It was a little strange seeing him jittery, after what I witnessed. The complete opposite image of a warrior that faced two elder Grimm.

...

...

...

...

The silence was a little understandable seeing as we didn't really interact with one another. I was about to bid him a good day and leave but he started talking...

"So...what brings you to this part of the school?" Rubbing the back of his neck, looking unsure.

If it were someone else, I would have just left but the trainee Knight has shown good character. Oum knows I've pretty much heard all about it from my young leader...

"I was just taking a stroll around the campus, what about you?" I replied.

"Oh uhm...I just wanted to roam around some more. Beacon is still a maze to me, I have a ways to go before I get used to things." He answered.

"I see..." Feeling a little lost as there was nothing I could say to continue the conversation.

...

...

"Yup...give or take a few days...I'll have this area memorized!" He declared, trying to fill the dead air.

...

...

...

"I think...I should get going..." I uttered hastily, not really liking how awkward everything felt. Nothing against him, it's just that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

...

...

"Wait...I'm sorry, its just that... **(Sigh)**...I wanted ask if everything was okay between you and Ruby?" He asked, looking quite concerned.

"What does it matter to you?" I replied a little too harshly, the topic was still a little sore for me to discuss.

"She's a friend and I can't help but worry for her, especially if she's having issues with her partner." The blonde knight continued undeterred.

There it is again, my temper was rising as I bristled in anger and indignation. His concern was justified but I...I couldn't ignore how much it irritated me to be treated as a problem.

"I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself." I snapped back, the words just flowed out of my mouth.

His eyes widened in surprise before focusing...

"Weiss, I-"

"I'm a horrible partner...I get it." I interrupted, something happened...a trigger of some sort, as scenes of the past flooded my mind.

...

 _She was never good enough..._

 _..._

"That's not what I'm saying..." He quickly stated.

"What else could it mean other than I'm at fault!" The words just kept flowing out...

...

 _I refuse to have a useless daughter in this family!_

 _..._

"Weiss..." He said, reaching out to me.

I needed to stop, before I did something I regret...so I started to walk away.

..

 _A problem child..._

 _I've planned everything for her, she will be a valuable piece in the future._

 _Love is of no use to me child..._

 _Nothing but perfection is acceptable..._

I closed my eyes trying to block out the noise and the pain I felt in my chest.

...

 **(Grab)**

I felt an iron grip on my shoulder, stopped me from moving.

"Weiss..."

"Let go of me..." I stated as I tried to shake his hand off.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say..." His voice filled with determination.

I looked back and glared at him, but he didn't let go.

"Please..." he pleaded once more.

...

...

 **(Sigh)**

I conceded to his demands as I turned around to face him, once more.

"Look...I don't think you are a bad person..."

"You don't even know me..." I responded

"We can get to know one another right now?" He answered back.

"What a wonderful starting point you have chosen." I retorted.

"Well I got to start somewhere don't I..." He countered.

"If all you are going to do is be snappy with me, then I'm gone." I threatened, it was irrational and rude but I could not stop myself.

"Alright, alright...I'm sorry...I get that I messed up. Let's just say that I'm here to help sort out any problems...as a friend."

...

"You are no friend of mine..." Normally that would have stopped all discussion but the knight in training had a habit of surprising everyone.

"I can be, if you're willing..."

...

"Yo-yo-you're just saying that..." I uncharacteristically stuttered, feeling a little astonished.

...

"Weiss...what reason do I have to lie?" He pointed out.

"There's always a reason..." I answered, having a history with so many backstabbing people.

"If you think I'm saving face because you are some heiress to a big company, then you couldn't be further from the truth. I don't care who you are, the only thing that matters to me is that you are Ruby's partner and if there is a problem then I'm here to lend a hand to both of you." His words kept me silent, as I was...well...dumbstruck.

"I don't want to pretend to understand your circumstances. You're strict, you keep to yourself most of the time and you are cold to everyone who approaches you...but maybe you've gone through some stuff that made you that way. Who knows, maybe I'm wrong and this is who you really are. "

I was stunned, this is the first time I have ever been addressed this way.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying to be your friend or anything. You might be a little more difficult than most people I've met but that only means it will take more time to get to know you. So like it or not, I'm not giving up until you acknowledge that we're friends by the end of the year." He finished.

He was honest, I'll give him that. He kept eye contact with me throughout his entire speech. Nothing, no sign...there was no signs of a lie...

...

Hmph...alright Ruby, maybe you are on to something.

...

"Weiss?"

"Everything is fine...I was actually going to apologize to Ruby." I admitted, feeling all the tension in the air...fading away.

"Oh...then...all of this was..." It was a bit funny seeing his agape expression, only a bit.

"Unnecessary..." I simply answered.

In a flash, the cool and calm image that he presented to me crumbled as he fell to the ground with mock tears in his eyes.

"Then why didn't you say so!?" He remarked, perhaps feeling a little foolish for trying to persuade someone who was already convinced.

"Well I was a little upset and you weren't exactly helping with my mood." I answered, to which he only groaned back at me.

I was trying my best not to chuckle at his pitiful form, it felt a little vindicating. Seeing as I've been talked down to throughout the day...

...

...

Thankfully Jaune was quick to compose himself.

" **(Cough) (Cough)** Ehem...well sorry to have bothered you Weiss. I wish you luck in any future endeavors, now if you will excuse me...I'm going to look for a corner to cry in shame." He said with a straight face, that almost made me laugh out loud.

...

Pfft...almost...

...

But just as he was about to leave, I stopped him...

"Jaune..." I called out, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Did you, really mean everything you said?" I've dealt with so many two-faced scum, I wa-no needed to be sure.

...

...

"Every word and I put that on my family name." he replied, giving me a small smile.

...

...

"I see..." was all I could say, feeling a little warm in my chest. It's something that I haven't experienced since...since...since my mother was still alive.

"Have a good night Weiss and well, don't be a stranger!" Were his last words as he walked past me.

...

...

"Good night..." I replied, as he slowly disappeared.

...

...

" _Thank you..."_

...

...

Don't be a stranger...huh? Sounds like a good idea...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If you guys feel that I'm going too slow or too fast with the pace please tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a few family emergencies to deal with the past week...its been rough but thankfully its been resolved. Plus, this chapter has been a pain to deal with...I've rewritten this probably four times already. So it will feel a little all over the place, hopefully in the future I will find a way to fix this. But for now I can't do anything about it. Anyways, thanks to all the newcomers who followed this story, Welcome! I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: "Reputation is a Fickle Thing..."_

Do you know that feeling?

...

 _"You're Jaune Arc, right? Maybe you and I can have a spar after lunch?"_

 _"Damn it Steve! I was going to ask him first!"_

 _"I doubt you would be a good enough opponent."_

 _"Maybe but I'm sure as heck going to try..."_

...

Like you had something good in your life but you just didn't notice it until its gone?

...

 _"Hey Jaune~ looking good, what say you and I get some hands-on combat experience..."_

 _"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"_

 _"Ugh, seriously Tina?"_

 _"What? I was going for a more comedic impression. I heard Jaune here likes girls with great humor..."_

 _"Really? Well...uh I..."_

 _"..."_

 _"You got nothing huh?"_

 _"No wait!"_

...

If you answered soul crushing regret...then you got the right answer.

 _"Cardin it ain't worth it man!"_

 _"You gotta let it go!"_

 _"Shut it! He's gonna pay..."_

 _"Oh hoho...big Cardin ain't so bad after all..."_

 _"All muscle, no brains...serves him right."_

 _"Grrr...I swear to Oum that I will get you next time Arc!_

...

 **(Beacon Mess Hall - 5:30 AM)**

"Be honest with me Ren..." I said as I enjoyed a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal...

My usually silent companion only nodded for me to continue.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how bad is it?" I asked.

He looked around our area for a minute before addressing me.

"I'd say 3, not as bad as yesterday..." he answered.

"And what would Nora say?" Determined to start a conversation, trying very hard to distract myself from all of the looks I was getting.

"Probably...a bad pancake out of a jar of cookies..." He replied.

I only nodded in response, completely expecting that kind of answer from our absent Valkyrie.

...

Well at least that's something...

...

Oh sorry, I was getting a little sidetracked...

Ahem...

So welcome back, its only been a few weeks...a month and a half to be specific. Life in Beacon has been...relatively...peaceful and trouble free. Yup, nothing of note to tell you...no drama to be had or any extraordinary sights to behold. Hehehe...hehe...he...he...he.

...

...

 **(Sigh)**

Okay...a lot happened.

...

It would be good for my sanity to start with the positives first...

Team RWBY was as tight knit as ever, seeing as Weiss actually opened up a bit. My fellow leader was grinning from ear to ear as she had a "casual" conversation with her partner during lunch. She went a step further by socializing with all of us. It was just delightful to see her make an active effort to get to know everyone in the group. Hell, it put a tear to my eye when I saw the heiress actually humoring Nora with her role playing antics...it...was...awesome...that's all I can say. So yeah, our sister team's situation is resolved for now.

...

Now...what else?

...

Uhm...

...

I'm doing good in my studies I guess?

...

...

Hmm?

My Team?

Oh well, we never really had any problems with one another. Ever since day one...all of us just got along, we just clicked if that makes sense. I know its just been a few weeks but I was starting to consider them as family, something that I've occasionally missed. They are just the best team I could ask for and Pyrrha, she's been the answer to all of my problems! How you might ask? Remember the whole get stronger so I can protect everyone? That goal is being realized because she wholeheartedly agreed to help me train.

Its funny how I was so worried on what I needed to do to get better when all of this time I had a four time champion as a partner to help me out. There is no exaggeration when I say that thanks to her, I am improving at an impossibly fast pace. Which was to be expected, her exceptional prowess in combat has always been a subject by many of our batch mates. Believe me, she has shown me how good of a fighter she is.

The warrior princess was so methodical in her attacks, every swing and thrust had a purpose. Always so focused and analytical in the fight, it was almost scary how the quirky and easily flustered girl I met on the airship turned into a unstoppable force. Long story short, I got completely owned in our first spar. I probably lasted for about two minutes before I had to tap out.

Normally, I would be gritting my teeth in anger or frustration but I didn't feel any of that. If anything I was strangely happy. In a way it showed me that despite all of my new abilities, there were still people stronger than me. Sure it was a jarring reminder that I still had a long way to go but I just had a gut feeling that so long as I keep on fighting stronger opponents, I will improve as well.

The funny thing is that my partner took my loss a lot harder than I did, seeing as she tried to cheer me up numerous times. Which was strange given how frantic she looked but I managed to calm her down and told her that we should definitely do this every night. The smile she gave me that night was so wide I thought her face would split in half. No idea why she was so happy but hey anything to make my partner smile is a good thing in my book.

So yeah, the training part and team chemistry is all in the green for me.

...

...

...

...

Yup that's probably all of the positives...

 **(Sigh)**

I wish there was more...but life doesn't work that way as my grandpa used to say.

...

Now bear with me for a moment okay, I know this might seem like a good thing but trust me its not.

...

...

I'm popular...

...

...

...

 **(GASP!) (SHRIEK!) The world is ending! Call the army! Save the Women and Children! The Horror! OH the Horror!**

...

You're probably super confused right now because last time I checked, I was an average Joe. Heck I was considered a parasite to my more popular friends. Well reputation is not an easy concept to explain. One moment you're a nobody but in the next one you're suddenly a big time celebrity. In the past, I would crave this kind of attention...but circumstances change and I was finding this whole inflated reputation to be more trouble than its worth.

 _"Let's Fight!"_

 _"Yeah I wanna see this Super Freshman everyone's talking about!"_

 _"Hey Jaune~"_

 _"Wanna hang out with us? We'll give you a good time~"_

Yes...popularity in Beacon was like being a target in a training range. Everybody or in my case most of the first years and some seniors had an interest in me. You would not believe the amount of requests for sparring I've got ever since Professor Port showed my fight with two Elder Grimm. Oh but that's not all...because suddenly I've become a little more attractive to most of the female population in the academy. Apparently, I'm ranked in the top twenty hot guys in the school, not going to question what position I'm in or how a list like that got created.

So day after day its been nothing but tough looking warriors asking to fight me and hot huntresses-in-training inviting me to do who knows what. It didn't help that Cardin, the big bully from before, kept trying to push me around. Unfortunately for him, my new abilities kept me relatively safe while the big guy bore the consequences of his pranks. Even worse is that I basically embarrassed him in combat class, which solidified my bloated reputation...I still remember that match...

* * *

 **(Beacon Combat Arena)**

...

...

...

 **(Swing)**

 **(Whoosh)**

 **(Swing)**

 **(Whoosh)**

...

"Hold still damn it!" The leader of team CRDL yelled.

I kept silent as I dodged every swing from his mace, my enhanced speed helping immensely.

 **(Whoosh)**

 **(Whoosh)**

"Grrr..." he growled as I saw his frustration continue to build up.

The fight has been going on for about a good five minutes, at this point I've pretty much figured out my opponent's fighting style. Which was simply, smash everything in sight and hope for the best. Don't get me wrong Cardin is a decent fighter, but he doesn't use any tactics or strategy. The big guy just relied on brute force to solve everything. To be fair he possessed an ample amount of strength, the few hits that I blocked at the start of the match were pretty tough to block. If I fought him without my new abilities, he'd probably send me flying. Unfortunately for him, the force from a Deathstalker's attacks is...well...on another level...in a different planet.

 **(Clang)**

 **(Shove)**

"Guh!"

I waited for one of his big swings and once I saw him commit to one, I dashed forward until we were almost chest to chest. His eyes widened in surprise as I closed the distance and I bashed my shield on his weapon arm disarming him. Cardin unexpectedly reacted quickly by throwing a wild haymaker. Before it could hit me, I responded with a knee strike to his abdomen that knocked all the air out of him. He doubled over in pain but still looked ready to get up, so I followed up by striking his head hard with the pommel of Crocea Mors.

 **(SMACK!)**

I expected him to just fall over and I would point my sword to force Cardin to submit. However, I severely underestimated my strength as my opponent was knocked out...his body remaining still on the floor.

"Enough!" the stern voice of Professor Goodwitch echoed across the room.

I flinched before sheathing my sword and standing at attention.

"Mr. Arc, while I commend your performance against Mr. Winchester. There was no need to render him unconscious. Being mindful of one's strength is crucial for a huntsman-in-training." She advised, as she gestured to the stationed medical staff to take action.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again..." I said as I tried to calm my nerves.

She nodded in reply, pleased at my response. The famous huntress turned to address the rest of the class who were seated in stands. The dimmed lights coming alive and illuminating the whole room.

"Now...there are many things to take away from this fight. Is there anyone who can share their thoughts?"

There were a few hands raised...

"Yes Mr. Sandler?" She asked her eyebrow raising.

"Cardin got wrecked! Am I right, bro!?" He shouted as he lifted his hand.

"Hell yeah he did!" His friend replied as finished the high five.

...

...

...

Uh oh...

"Mr. Sandler and Mr. Schneider, please stay after class. It seems the both of you need a reminder on my ground rules for combat class." Her eyes glaring at the two, making the both of them flinch before sitting down looking quite feeble. I could only gulp in nervousness as our teacher exuded an intimidating aura. It wasn't as bad from afar but the sheer pressure that I was feeling from near point blank range was almost unbearable. The seniors weren't kidding...

Undeterred by the display she fixed her glasses before resuming.

"Now is there anyone with _**constructive**_ answers?" She stressed.

...

"Yes, Ms. Lu?" Looking towards a rather petite woman.

" _He...adjusted...very quickly to...his opponent and exploited...his...weakness._ " She said with an eastern accent.

"Very good, yes Mr. Arc took note of every action his foe made and adapted accordingly. He made use of his superior speed to tire out his opponent before choosing the appropriate moment to strike. Mr. Winchester on the other hand just charged without any hint of a plan and relied solely on his strength, perhaps thinking that this would be an easy battle. Let this be a lesson to those who think themselves superior to most, do not underestimate your enemy...or you will pay the price." She explained.

...

" **Is that** **clear?** " The professor asked.

"Yes Professor!" All my classmates answered.

"Good" Nodding as she closed her scroll.

"Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She finished as the bell rang and everyone left.

I was about to follow but I was stopped by Professor Goodwitch.

"Mr. Arc..." She called out.

"Yes, professor?"

...

...

"Professor?" The headmistress of Beacon for the first time I've witnessed, looked a little hesitant. She looked like she wanted to say something but just couldn't get the words out.

"Never mind, run along Mr. Arc and stay out of trouble." She reminded me as she shooed me away and went to address that two troublemakers in class.

("Well that was weird...") I thought as I slowly walked to the door, only to double time when I heard the loud clap of Professor Goodwitch's riding crop.

"Now then, what is Rule no. 1!?" She barked.

I am outta here!

* * *

...

...

 **(Sigh)**

Sorry for sighing so much, I know it looks bothersome but the past few weeks were stressful. Thankfully my friends were there to help out, Pyrrha and Ruby especially...were quite active. Without them I'd probably head to the Emerald forest and live with the Grimm.

...

-ne

-une!

"Jaune!"

"!" I flinched as I felt someone touch my shoulder, I turned towards the perpetrator...only to see that the rest of our gang had arrived.

"Oh...Girls...you're here..." was all I could say as I came back from recapping everything.

"We were here five minutes ago, you've had that faraway look of yours ever since we arrived." Ruby explained with a look of concern that was shared by Pyrrha.

"Really? Sorry about that, I've just been a little distracted...hehe." I answered trying to alleviate both of their worries.

"Jaune is everything alright?" my partner asked.

"Yup! No problems on my end." Unfortunately, both of the redheads weren't convinced. Their looks of concern was making it tough to keep quiet.

"Okay...I've been a little stressed lately..." I relented.

"I suppose your 'fans' have had a hand in this." Weiss pointed out as she gestured to a nearby table. I looked behind me and was greeted to the sight of a team of trainee huntresses waving and winking at me. Not to be rude, I gave a weak smile and waved in return before looking away...trying to ignore their giggles.

 _"He's so cute..."_

 _"Definitely a keeper..."_

 **(Shake) (Rattle)**

("Huh...did my spoon just move?") I thought as I could've sworn that my utensil just bent a few degrees.

"Hey guys did you just se-"

"Nope, nothing happened...absolutely nothing happened!" Nora interrupted as she gave a hysterical chuckle while patting Pyrrha on the back.

"Guess being popular ain't what its cracked up to be huh?" Yang cut in, perhaps noticing that I was in a little bit of pickle.

"I-"

"Ow! Stop it!" A pained voice cried out.

All eyes turned to the source, it was a rabbit faunus being picked on by team Cardinal. Their leader was pulling on her ears, laughing with each tug completely ignoring the pain he was causing. I balled my fists as I grew more and more irritated at his actions. Its not enough that I have to deal with his antics but the, excuse my language, 'bastard' has been a jerk to everyone especially Faunus. It has been grating on my nerves every time he harasses innocent students for something outside of their control.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him" Pyrrha stated as her emerald eyes glared at the bully.

"I'm with you there...what a jerk." Ruby agreed.

"He's not the only one..." Blake surprisingly added.

...

"Ouch! Stop please!" she cried out again, this time she looked around hoping to for someone to step in. But just like in Ruby's case, no one went to help.

...

"Jaune?" my partner's asked as everyone in our group saw me stand up.

It was stupid and I knew that I'd probably attract more unwanted attention. But I couldn't ignore this...

 **(Sigh)**

Hopefully I don't have to do this alone.

"Yang..." I called to my fellow blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that offer you gave me before the initiation, can I still cash it in?" I asked before gesturing towards the bullies. She turned towards them before looking back at me with the most predatory grin I have ever seen.

"I thought you'd never ask! Sure I'll back you up lady killer!" She replied as stood with me.

"Ooh! Are we going to break some legs? I wanna join!" Nora jumped in as she followed me, the rest of our group looking a little confused.

"Nora...we won't be crippling anyone..." Fearing for Cardin's limbs, since I saw first-hand what the bubbly bomber could do with her hammer in combat class...ugh...not a pretty sight.

"Aww..." She visibly deflated.

"Don't worry, if everything goes well...I'll help you find the Milkshake of Power." Its...uhm...difficult to explain.

" **(Gasp)** The ultimate drink to go with the pancakes of Destiny! I will follow your every command fearless leader!" She affirmed with a salute as we made our way to team CRDL spot in the mess hall.

Well that's two badass huntresses-in-training on my side...I hope for Cardin's sake that this doesn't turn into a fight.

"I would not recommend this Jaune." Ren warned, immediately understanding what I was about to do.

"I know..." Sorry Ren but I have to do this.

...

Ugh...I felt all eyes turn towards the three of us, specifically me. I'm never going to get used to that...

...

 **(Sigh)**

That's the fifth time I've sighed this day...I wish this was the last...

...

...

"Cardin..." I called out, standing a few paces behind him.

He froze in response before turning to glare at me.

"Jaune...and company! Well well well, what can I help you with, Mr. Popular? Here to showcase your harem?" The bully responded condescendingly while winking at Yang who glared back.

"No, I'm here to tell you to let her go. You are hurting her." Going straight to the point, not wanting to prolong the suffering of the poor girl who looked ready to burst into tears.

He only grinned back as he pulled even harder, causing another yelp.

"Why do you care? She's nothing but an animal, unless you're into that sort of thing. Don't worry I won't judge...much." He replied, as he tugged again.

"Cardin...I am warning you." My anger rising as he didn't stop, I am so close to the boiling point.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, big guy?" He let go of his victim, who took cover behind us, while the bully walked closer towards me. The room grew increasingly silent as his team stood up and surrounded us.

"We got your back, Jaune." Yang reassured me as she and Nora cracked a few knuckles, intimidating Cardin's Team.

...

"Look I know you and I don't have a good history, but we don't have to fight all the time." I tried to reason, hoping that this racist would at least have the decency to stop with so many eyes on us. The tension in the cafeteria was slowly rising as everything went silent.

Unfortunately, Cardin only shook his head before giving a stupid grin.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." He whispered as we stood chest to chest.

"Great..." was all I could say before I had to dodge a fist.

...

* * *

 **It's a little short but I had to get this chapter out pronto...it was making me lose my mind. Anyways, updates will be a little slow but rest assured that there will be updates at least once or twice a month. I think I can promise that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'd just like to thank for deleting this chapter when it was completed. Thankfully, I had half of it stashed in my notes so I could recover. Anyways, today's chapter is** **Dialogue Heavy...I kinda wanna test if this kind of thing works and if not please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Edit: Added some more dialogue and fixed a few grammatical errors in other chapters. I recommend you reread chapter 10 I added a few things.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: "A Professor's Lament"_

A new school year...another fresh batch of students...an abundance of potential to harness and futures to guide. Sounds like a great time to be a teacher...

...

 **(Sigh)**

I, Glynda Goodwitch used to think like that but after 14 years of teaching I have found one constant factor that diminishes most of the positives.

...

...

Trouble...

...

...

Which is to be expected given that we were grooming teenagers to become the future protectors of the kingdoms. The youthful energy, varying personalities and differing ideologies all in one place...its one big time bomb waiting to explode. Fortunately or unfortunately...that...is where I and my fellow professors come in to extinguish the fuse before it even ignites.

How have we fared you might ask?

...

Surprisingly well...

...

The seniors know the rules and are for the most part well-behaved. The first and second years are unexpectedly tame in comparison to the previous batches we have encountered in the past. So far, no major incidents have occurred...yet...and it is worrying me.

Why?

Let's just say my instincts as a long time teacher of Beacon were screaming out that trouble was brewing it was about to burst.

...

 _"Help!"_

 _"What happened!?"_

 _"A fight broke out!"_

 _"Who!?"_

 _"Its Arc and Winchester!"_

 _"Oh this I gotta see!"_

 _"We gotta tell the teachers!"_

...

 **(Sigh)**

...

Well forty five days without an incident is a record I suppose...

 _"Yo that Xiao Long chick just knocked out two guys!"_

 _"That's nothing the other girl bashed somebody with a table!"_

They are just children...just children Glynda...

 _"Dude! Arc just sent Winchester through a pillar!"_

 _"Sick!"_

Children...that...require... **Guidance**...

...

 **(Professor Goodwitch's Office)**

My office was quite spacious, if I had the time I would have added a few personal effects from my sleeping quarters. However, the standard metal work desk with a few chairs and cupboards was acceptable for me. It would not be prudent to make my work environment 'informal' to look at, besides...

As a disciplinarian it would not suit my image and I'm sure people would not take me as seriously, especially my students. Make no mistake...intimidation is a distasteful tactic or motivating factor in my eyes. But if these children are to be the future protectors of Remnant then they cannot be coddled. The world is a cruel place, where one wrong move can cost your life. If it takes some discipline or tough love as Professor Port call it, to get their act together then so be it. I can only hope that it works on this student in particular.

...

"It seems that my words did not reach you Mr. Arc..." I started as I gave my usual glare, the one that keeps all but the most hardy of fellows on their toes. Surprisingly, the student only nodded in reply not at all bothered or intimidated.

"I apologize Professor, it won't happen again." He added.

"That remains to be seen, we will be discussing this in further detail in the future. With that being said, I have a few questions that I need addressed, first. Unfortunately, seeing as you took full responsibility for the incident you are the only one, I can get an answers from. Be aware that there are multiple eye witnesses and I have access to all of the school's video surveillance cameras, so for your sake Mr. Arc...be honest." Fixing him another glare, one that promised severe consequences should he lie. His confident look shook for a moment before returning to normal.

"Okay." His voice slightly shaking.

"Good. Now then please explain to me why a perfectly serviceable cafeteria turned into a war zone between you and team CRDL. The latter of which are currently in the recovering in the infirmary?"

"They...they were hurting a student, a faunus."

"Ms. Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus who is in her second year." A timid girl with a unique set of skills, how strange for a sophomore to be bullied by a freshman. The youth are getting bolder year after year.

"She's a sophomore?" It seems my sentiments were shared.

"She is...what about it?"

"If that's the case then where was her team in all of this? I mean, assuming she's close to her teammates." He asked looking a bit sheepish at the question.

"The other members of Team CFVY were sent out on a three-man mission. Ms. Scarlatina opted out to attend a make-up class..."

"I see...it still doesn't explain why she didn't defend herself..." He stated, looking rather confused.

...

"I do not have an answer to that, you should ask the person in question. Once we are done in this session." Reminding him that I had a few more queries that needed clarify.

"Oh...yes, of course." He simply replied.

"Moving on, it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Winchester do not get along."

"under... o. ... ...ntury..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Sorry...I mean, I don't know why he hates me to be honest."

"Have you considered having a one on one conversation with him?"

"I don't mean to be rude professor but I don't think that's a good idea. Its like you said he hates my guts, the way things are right now? I'm not sure I could get a word in before he takes a swing at me." He answered, looking incredulous.

"Making assumptions will not help, it would be prudent if the both of you can bury whatever problems you have with one another as soon as possible. I do not want another incident like this happening again." Oum knows that the paperwork for the repairs will be endless. I was already feeling the large migraine that would come with it.

"He will not listen to anything I will say." his voice slightly rising.

"I understand your hesitation but does not mean you can't give him a chance."

"The only thing that will get through to him is brute force." He persisted.

"One should not judge him based on one instan-"

"Its not one instance! That bully has been terrorizing everyone for the past month...its...its irritating just seeing it happen daily! The things he's done! All of his damn pranks!" He surprisingly stood up from his seat, the anger in his voice was palpable.

"That racist bast-"

"Mr. Arc." I slowly enunciated as I put down the notepad that I was using to record his responses.

"Professor..." His eyes widened as he caught himself.

"Sit...down..." My tone was quiet yet firm.

He rubbed the back of his in embarrassment as he followed my order.

...

...

"I'm sorry professor but I...I'd rather fight a hundred Deathstalkers then befriend Cardin." He finished while looking down.

...

...

"I suppose Mr. Winchester has a negative view on Ms. Scarlatina's kind, if what you've told me is true?" He must have been quiet subtle with his actions, for me to miss them.

"He called her an animal while tugging on her ears." His teeth gritting in anger.

Unsurprising given that Mr. Winchester's grandfather was killed by a faunus in one of the many wars that occurred in the past. His father must have fostered that prejudice on to his son...what a mess.

"Its not fair to them, they don't deserve this kind of treatment. I swear...that so long as he keeps bullying Faunus...I will stop him." He stated as he clenched his fists.

My eyes softened at the sight, he was still the same kid I met in the past. Still dreaming of becoming a hero to protect everyone.

"It is admirable that you want protect others but doing so through violence is not the way..." Softening my tone to calm him down.

"Cardin didn't give me any choice...he just keeps on pushing me."

"Even so, one should not give up, you should try and understand one another."

"...Professor...I doubt a conversation would change his ways. He-"

"Give it a chance, Mr. Arc...I think you will find that there are always two sides in a story."

"..." He still looked unsure.

"If not for your sake, then do it for Ms. Scarlatina and all the others he has victimized."

...

...

"Okay..." He relented.

"Good...that is all I ask. Rest assured I will have a stern talk with Mr. Winchester once he has recovered. You may go now..." I finished as gestured to the exit.

"Wait...that's it...no...no punishment?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"While your actions were certainly excessive and reckless, they were justified. However, this is the only time that I will let such things slide...am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor!" He quickly replied, looking a little shell-shocked as he stood up from his seat and walked to the door. As I watched his figure grow closer and closer to the exit I couldn't help but compare it to the child that I met all those years ago.

 _"Ms. Glyn! You're back!"_

 _"I wanna be hero just like you Ms. Glyn!"_

"Mr. Arc..." It was a selfish and unnecessary desire...

"Yes Professor?" Turning away from the door to face me.

 _"That was awesome Ms. Glyn! How did you do that!?"_

 _"Ms. Glyn!_

 _..._

"Its tiring to hear you call me professor again and again. It would get confusing if you addressed everyone the same way." I could not believe that I was actually going through with this.

"Oh...uhm I thought it would be rude to call you in any other way... " He was understandably confused.

"When we are alone or if you are to call out to me in public. You may address me as Ms. Glyn...I mean, Ms. Goodwitch!" Inwardly cursing myself as I stuttered.

("I should not have done this...what kind of teacher am I, to ask for such a thing!?") I thought feeling a little embarrassed for such a slip up.

Thankfully, he did not seem to notice and nodded his head in affirmation.

"I understand profe-Ms. Goodwitch...hope you have a nice day!" He said before exiting the room.

"... _You too, Jaune..."_ Is what I wanted to reply.

...

 **(Sigh)**

...

I was careless...I let my emotions and the nostalgia take control of me. But who could blame me? To see the young boy that I met when he was just four years old, grow into the outstanding young teenager that he is today, was just too much.

Ever since he became a student of Beacon I took note of everything he has done. I could not help but pull up the student profile that I created for him...

Humble when praised, well-mannered, above average marks on his subjects and shows tremendous promise in combat. A good leader that takes note of all of his teammates strengths and weaknesses. Highly adaptable, based on the numerous successes he has achieved in simulated combat scenarios. An all-around model student with a very bright future ahead of him.

Maybe in another time...with different circumstances...I would have felt pride. Not just a teacher...but as a godmother...

...

...

But I cannot...because I wasn't there...

 **(Knock) (Knock)**

"Who is it?" I was not expecting anyone, all of my appointments for the today were marked as complete on my planner.

"It's me..." A familiar voice replied.

...

("Ozpin...")

"Come in..." I answered tiredly, predicting another increase in my workload. I bet a hundred lien its a another request for an increase for this year's coffee supply or if I'm lucky its an update on our more serious problems.

The neutral look on his face gave me no indication as to what to expect.

"Good evening Glynda, sorry to intrude..." He greeted, as he took the seat that Jaune vacated.

"It is rare for you to visit at this time at night." We always congregate at his tower for our more...'confidential'...discussions. Guess its another meaningless request, I swear this is the fiftieth time he ha-

"How is he?" He immediately asked. Well color me surprised...

"He is doing fine, so far I have not seen any physical abnormalities or mental degradation."

"I see...that's good." He replied, his expression unchanged as he took another sip from his mug.

...

...

...

"Is...everything alright?" I asked as he just stared at the distance without doing anything.

" **(Sigh)** "

"He called you again, didn't he?"

"Yes, he was a tad bit more docile this time around."

Never before had I imagined that I would wish injury on a person that I cared about. However, the patriarch of the Arc family was an exception, especially after the whole truth of the matter came to light.

"I'm assuming Juniper managed to convince him?" She was the only person that could help sway him into agreeing to our proposal.

"Albeit begrudgingly. She tried to sway him to agreeing, unfortunately he remains stubborn. It is understandable...we have basically ordered them to not make any contact with their son until the Vytal Festival. If Jaune had not made this request, this would be labelled as a kidnapping." He stated as he placed his mug on the table before rubbing circles on his head to sooth whatever headache he was feeling.

"It is for the best..." I said with gritted teeth as the irritation started to rise out of me. The nerve...

"Glynda..."

"I know that what we are doing right now is a mistake. But I'd rather oversee my godson's growth here in Beacon rather than watch him languish at his home. I am appalled at that man's sheer audacity to demand his son's return when he was the one who drove Jaune away!" The anger in me was growing.

"He is trying to make amends..."

"I think not! If what you told me is true, that Julius admitted to being blind to what Jaune was going through. Then I hold no confidence in whatever he plans on doing." It was irrational what I was saying...childish and immature. But the image of Jaune being all alone in a house while the rest of his family was having the time of their lives, kept hitting me. I could not stand it!

"You will not find any disagreement with me. But we cannot ignore the fact that the man has a right to at least see his son..."

"Then let him come, I will test his resolve...should I find it lacking, however...then I can only hope that Juniper can put him back together again..." I threatened, clenching my fists as I unconsciously leaked out some of my aura. The various objects around the room shaking and levitating for a moment.

I was above this I thought...

I should be able to control my emotions...

This is one of the few times that I could not stop my power...perhaps it is because I did not want to...

 **(Tap)**

Light green energy blanketed the room for a moment, eliminating my own. Thus, returning everything around us back to normal.

"Glynda..." His eyes softened before extending his right arm and and placing a hand over mine.

"I-I...I apologize...I do not know what came over me..."

"It is alright...I...I understand what you are going through..."

"Ozpin..."

"I too...wish that I had been there to help him during his struggles. To offer words of wisdom to guide him or a shoulder to cry on when he is sad. But our troublesome "circumstances" prevented us from doing so..." He stated.

"I know...it...it just hurts to think about it..."

...

 _"Mama says you're going away..."_

 _"I don't want you to go..."_

 _"But I'll be a big boy and keep strong..."_

 _"I hope to see you again soon...Ms. Glyn!"_

 _..._

"Everyone makes mistakes Glynda, even the best of us. While his actions were unforgivable, it is hypocritical of us to berate him for it when we ourselves were mostly absent in our godchild's life."

He has a point...

"Even so, I would not have done wh-"

"Stop...let us not dwell on mistakes and move forward. I just want your mind to be clear when Julius arrives so that we can settle everything..."

...

...

"Please, Glynda..."

...

...

"Very well..." I sighed as I nodded in reply.

"Good. While it will be difficult to convince Julius, I believe that he will understand soon enough." He reassured me.

"I hope so, for his sake..." I unashamedly had a few dark thoughts.

"Enough of that, Jaune is here now and we can finally make up for lost time." And just like that, those thoughts disappeared.

"Oh? Not that I'm opposed to the idea but how are **you** going to find time to do that?" I questioned. I have many opportunities to talk to him as a teacher but Ozpin is a different story. He may not look it, but he handles many duties. Some of them were admittedly more arduous than mine.

"Oum knows I'll make time, no godson of mine remains oblivious to the joys of good tea." He declared as he stood up, taking back his mug, before walking back to the exit.

...

"Ozpin..." I called out one last time.

"Hmm?"

There was something that I needed to confirm, something that has been bothering me ever since he gave me the order to monitor all of Jaune's movements.

"I just want to make sure but you haven't considered recru-"

"No..." His usually calm voice turned cold.

...

"And I will make sure that he is not involved...in any way, shape or form..." He said with finality.

...

...

"Understood..." I answered as he finally opened the door.

...

"Good night Glynda..."

"Good night Ozpin..."

...

With that he was gone and I was alone again...my mind still processing everything.

 **(Sigh)**

("What a day") I thought, as I neatly arranged all the surrounding documents on my desk and placed them on the assigned drawers. Once I was done, I looked at the time...10:00 PM...better get some sleep, I have a few early morning meetings with some of Beacon's Bullhead pilots.

The trip to Forever Fall is coming soon and everything needs to be prepared as soon as possible. I'm going to have to drill all safety precautions to the students in the next few weeks. Which is admittedly unnecessary, seeing as that location has seen very little Grimm activity but its best to be careful.

Oum knows what could reside in that place...

* * *

 **Hello again everyone hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Anyways I'm here to address one review made by Jack Wayne.** **First of I appreciate your criticisms and I acknowledge that my story has a lot of flaws. It's always interesting to hear what other people say, both good or bad(Unless its a personal insult). I get what you are saying and I expected to get reviews like yours after posting chapter 8. I do agree that chapter was a bit too much in terms of information so I might edit or tweak it a bit in the future. As for the rest of your points...well...I disagree with one of them and as for the rest, I can't say anything about them without spoiling what I have planned...so yeah.**

 **Now, I'm not sure if your still reading this story but if you are (I'd wonder why), I'll apologize that my story has lost your interest and hope you find a better story, have a nice day! :D**

 **Edit: Also the Ms. Glynn idea was inspired by a deviant art of Jaune by oo** **bidoobi from Deviantart, go check out their page or collection if you haven't, they have some awesome sketches.**


	12. Chapter 12

_START MESSAGE***********************************************************************************************************_ _START MESSAGE_

 _Good day sir, I am just here to confirm your decision to switch perspectives?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _I...I see, is this really wise?_

 _..._

 _I understand that both of them are important but there is a lot to explore on his side. Would it not be more prudent to record his part up to that point in time first before changing to the other one?_

 _..._

 _I am just saying that the change would be a bit abrupt..._

 _..._

 _Oh...I see..._

 _..._

 _I suppose observing the other side would have its long term merits. After all a hero is only as good as the villain and given the previous iterations the current one has a lot of expectations to live up to._

 _..._

 _Yes, the pages are ready for the other one. It is limited however, I do not know why? The language and information that can be used is limited._

 _Things as simple as Fireflies, blood, Heart, Animals...etc. Are turned into Creatures, something inside me and an unknown liquid. Its as if *# &^ has lost common knowledge. _

_That is not all, as it was difficult to start. Something...something was preventing me from locating *# &^. Monitoring him has been almost impossible which is problematic if I am to start writing. _

_I suspect foul play..._

 _..._

 _It is not wise to ignore this..._

 _..._

 _If your sure?_

 _..._

 _All things come full circle I suppose. It is your decision..._

 _..._

 _Do not worry! The story will not suffer that much, even if a few readers are left._

 _..._

 _This tale is not for them anyway..._

 _..._

 _Hmm?_

 _..._

 _Oh right! Yes the other parts have been added. Some small errors and a few lines nothing too important. Though the following chapter will not be able to start properly due to an error. I will have to fit the next chapter's title somewhere else. Not to worry the error will not affect future chapters._

 _..._

 _Yes, yes...I will notify them. I have to..._

 _..._

 _An audience is an audience..._

 _..._

 _Rest assured that this story will be our finest work yet. After all, our two lead actors are the best we have ever seen..._

 _END MESSAGE**************************************************************************************************************END MESSAGE_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Really sorry for the updating pace, I can't really do anything at moment due to work and other life priorities. Hopefully, things ease up in the future and I can update more often. A big thank you to all those who reviewed and the insight that I got. This author's note was supposed to be longer to address each review individually but it was too large so I just settled with one shout of gratitude for all their words and acknowledging what you guys have said.**

 **Also, the other chapters have been updated. Some small changes here and there. Fixing some errors and adding a few lines, nothing too serious. Anyways, this chapter might be a little...uhm...well I was not sure whether to go with this chapter or not. Trust me I had a few chapters lined up, but for some reason this was the one I went with. Not sure why? It just made sense in my mind. That's all I can say...**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _"?"_

 _..._

 _Who am I?_

 _What am I?_

 _Why am I here?_

 _Where do I go?_

 _..._

 _These questions have been circulating in my head ever since I awoke..._

 _Red...Red leaves on tall trees filling my vision..._

 _They fall to the ground almost like blood dripping from a dead carcass..._

 _A reminder of..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I do not know..._

 _For I know nothing, not even the reason for my existence..._

 _The only thing I do know is..._

 _..._

 _Darkness..._

 _Ever s_ _ince my awakening, it has been the only thing that I felt inside me._

 _I know not where it came from or why it lingers within me, I can only accept it. For that is how it has always been..._

 _..._

 ** _"You forget yourself..."_**

 ** _"You must go back..."_**

 ** _"You must remember..."_**

 _..._

 _Voices, they come and go as they please. They too are unknown to me..._

 _They whisper their commands..._

 ** _"Kill..."_**

 ** _"Destroy..."_**

 ** _"Conquer..."_**

 ** _"Dominate..."_**

 _There is no reason for me to disregard their words, y_ _et something prevents me from doing so._

 _It was as if some part of me abhors their existence. Some unknown feeling inside that pushes back against these dark desires._

 _So I did not obey and instead chose to look for answers._

 _..._

 _I thought that they would disappear when I refused them._

 _But I was wrong._

 _Their voices only grew louder and louder..._

 _..._

 ** _"Remember who you are!"_**

 ** _"Go back!"_**

 ** _"All must die!"_**

 ** _"Only one shall remain!"_**

 _..._

 _A strange energy flows through their words. It compels me to listen to them but I remain strong, I resist their influence._

 _No matter how much they try, I never yield. I must not despite not understanding why._

 _For many cycles they have tested me..._

 _Questioning every action I take no matter how small they may be. Haunting me even in my dreamless sleep, never granting me any semblance of rest. Constantly toying with my senses as I traversed the forest._

 _It made it very difficult to live cycle by cycle but the light of Luna provides me with much needed respite._

 _A celestial being whose broken form in the sky gave out a sad glow as it looked down upon me. Like a weeping mother trying to reach out to her long lost children._

 _However, her protection only lasts for half a cycle until Sol takes over to gives strength to others._

 _My heart aches when I see her disappear but I remain forever grateful for the continued aid she has given me._

 _And so I continue to roam under these conditions, a hopeless search for answers in a place unknown to me_ _._

 _..._

 _A hundred cycles have past and there are still no answers. Fortunately, it was not without some favorable results._

 _The forest was a home to many beings, all of which I do not know what to call. They are curious creatures, ones that felt familiar yet I have no recollection of any of them. What is important to note is that they are not hostile to me. They run away when I see me, even the larger and more intimidating looking creatures. Their eyes widening in fear at the mere sight of me._

 _Am I a monster?_

 _I once saw my reflection over by the river and found nothing to be fearful of._ _Was it my pairs of legs and arms? My pale skin? My scarlet eyes? or perhaps_ _the black veins on my pale face scared them off?_

 _I know not nor do I care for I have other things to worry about such as the many ancient ruins that I found. B_ _roken structures with aged and rusted materials strewn all over. Inside of them are small trinkets of unknown importance and origin. I gather them into my home in the mountains in the hopes that they might provide insight._

 _But it was all in vain, seeing as I could not understand the language that was written on some of them. That lack of knowledge prevented me from interpreting the meaning of the objects with images on them. There were no revelations to be had in these relics of the past, so I left them and went to search again._

 _..._

 _I traveled far and wide the vast expanse of land, cataloging as much as I could into my mind. Nothing much to note other than one place._

 _Hidden by a fog..._

 _The scent of death and decay..._

 _Where the light of Luna cannot reach..._

 _And where the voices gain strength._

 _..._

 _What lies inside?_

 _What could have caused it to become what it is now?_

 _Would I lose myself?_

 _Could I..._

 _..._

 _Die?_

 _..._

 _I do not know, for I have avoided that place for many cycles._

 _But there was nowhere else to go..._

 _No other option..._

 _So I decided to enter the fog..._

 _Fear gripping my entire being as all five of my senses were rendered useless. All I could do was walk..._

 _..._

 _Walking..._

 _Walking..._

 _Walking..._

 _..._

 _Nothing but walking..._

 _Not knowing what I was stepping on or which direction I was heading._

 _Was I moving in the same direction o_ _r am I facing somewhere else?_

 _..._

 _No idea, the only thing I can do is keep walking..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

 _Hmm..._

 _There is something..._ _over there..._

 _..._

 _An aura?_

 _It was different from my own, almost smaller...weaker...tainted. I honed on to the singular presence and hurriedly made my way towards it._

 _..._

 _Slowly but surely, the path opened._

 _The light was almost blinding as my sight slowly returned and I managed to perceive shapes._

 _..._

 _It was only after a few moments that I realized that I was not alone._

 _In the middle of a small clearing was a dark figure crawling on all fours..._

 _Its black body looked as if it drained all the color from its surroundings. Not that there was any to begin with since it was just dead plants and corrupted earth._

 _A pure white mask on its face._

 _..._

 _A monster?_

 _No...that was not the word..._

 _Brother..._

 _Kin..._

 _Family..._

 _..._

 _Why? T_ _he reason escapes me._

 _Why? Why would something so unlike my appearance be considered as family?_

 _Another question, with no answer to be given. I can only trust what my whole being is telling me, for that is the only thing I can do._

 _..._

 _If it is family then perhaps it can give me answers. Answers that I desperately need..._

 _I steeled my resolve and approached it._

 _I could feel something beat louder and louder inside of me as I got closer..._

 _..._

 _Is it hostile?_

 _Will I be able to speak with it?_

 _All thoughts disappeared as its crimson eyes looked at me. The creature remaining still as it finally registered my presence._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nothing...nothing but the sound of our breathing filled the air as we both stared at one another._

 _I looked at its features, searching for any hint of tenseness or threat._

 _There was none..._

 _If anything it looked just as bewildered as me._

 _Its eyes were observing my every movement..._

 _..._

 _This cannot continue, I have to do something..._

 _ **"Kill it"**_

 _No._

 _ **"Make it submit to your will"**_

 _I will not._

 ** _"You must obey"_**

 _Go away!_

 _..._

 _The voices arrived, their whispers growing louder and louder. My temper was rising as I grew irritated with their orders. I feared that I would react violently, causing the creature in front of me to attack or flee. Which ruins any chance I had to get any answers._

 _This is my only chance!_

 _I need to block them out!_

 _I will not be denied!_

 _I..._

 _Must..._

 _Persevere!_

 _..._

 _"Br-" I tried to start, getting a reaction from the creature. Its head tilted in confusion while its big ears seem to lean towards my direction._

 _"Bro-" Come on! Just say it!_

 _..._

 _"Brother?" I finally let out._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Its eyes widened in surprise...it looked like it understood what I had said. At least, I think it did?_

 _I could only wait in suspense for its response._

 _..._

 _Its face made several movements as it slowly but surely opened its mouth to speak._

 _I expected words to come out or at least something that I could understand..._

 _What I got was loud growl..._

 _..._

 ** _"Brother?"_**

* * *

 **I do apologize for the short length but I needed to post something to get my flow back. Its been an endless cycle of replacing chapter after chapter. Storing one after the other for future uses and not really reaching a decision on what to use for the next one. Hopefully this breaks whatever indecision or doubts I have. Anyways, this was also a way for me to tell you that I am not dead. I just post really really slowly because of circumstances. Hopefully, things change in the future.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: "The Wolf Who Cried Brother..."_

 _..._

 ** _"Brother?"_** _The mysterious animal asked._

 _The word echoed in my head as somehow, some way the guttural growl from the creature turned into a word. I had thought that someone else said it but there was no one else other than the two of us in this small clearing._

 ** _"Brother?"_** _He growled again, it's menacing gaze completely contradicting its concerned filled tone._

 _""You...you can understand me?" I questioned, not quite believing the phenomenon that was occurring right in front of me._

 _ **"Yes..."**_

 _"H-h-how?" I couldn't help but stutter as it moved closer towards me. His large body got more and more intimidating as its sharp claws and teeth flashed right in front of me._

 _ **"We...are...brother...**_ _ **"**_

 _"You and I are siblings? That is how we can talk to one another?" I asked to which he nodded affirmatively in response._ _Not sure how that works but I guess I can only accept it for now._

 _"How can we be related when we are nothing alike? Hell how can you tell that we're family?" The only reason I called it brother was because of my instincts._

 ** _"Me...not...understand? You...brother..."_** _Despite its fearsome physique and gruff tone, the way it speaks is rather...what's the word? Basic? No...it spoke like a toddler or a baby._

 _"How? What makes me your brother?" Was it the similar colored eyes that we share? Or the essence of darkness that lies within us?_

 ** _"?"_** _Its response this time was to tilt its head in confusion._

 _"Do you not understand the question?"_

 ** _"Not...make...sense..."_**

 _"Oh...I uhm..." I was at a loss as to how I can better phrase the question. I mean it cannot get even more basic as it is._

 ** _"You...are...child...Luna"_**

 _"I am a son of Luna? Wait do you mean that thing in the sky?" I slowly pieced together, to which the creature nodded._

 _That...how do I say this? That is simply impossible..._

 _"What makes you say that?" I asked not really seeing how I was birthed into existence by something so far out of my reach._

 ** _"What?"_** _Unfortunately t_ _he creature tilted his head in confusion again, donning an almost innocent expression on his terrifying face._

 _"I do not see how something so far away can give birth to anyone, let alone someone like me. To be fair I do not know much about it but surely that broken being in the sky cannot be our mother, could it?"_

 ** _"Is...joke?"_** _The large creature_ _let out what I assumed to be a small chuckle but it sounded more like an exaggerated snort._

 _"I...uh..." I really did not know how to respond to that._

 ** _"Funny...brother...you...good...not...like...others..."_**

 _"Thank you?" Not sure if it was being sarcastic but hey, I will still take the compliment._

 _"I do apologize if I sound rude but why are you saying that I was joking?" It was a serious question, there is nothing funny in what I was saying at least from my point of view._

 _ **"All...know..."**_

 _"Everyone?"_

 _ **"Legend...know...Elders...know...Warriors...know...Pups...know...Dummy!"** I ignored its mocking tone in favor of the names it threw out. Legend, Elders, Warriors and Pups it sounded like different classes of a society. This can mean that this creature was not alone and it is highly likely that there are others like him. _

_"Sorry for being a dummy, I had no one to teach me." I gave a light chuckle while scratching the back of my head in mock embarrassment._

 _ **(Pat) (Pat)**_

 _To my surprise the creature's eyes softened before gently patting me on the head._

 ** _"Sorry...hear...no...teach...Dummy"_** _I am guessing he meant 'Sorry to hear that no one taught me anything'. While he crudely said it, the sympathy or pity in voice was rather genuine._

 _"Uhm...well would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?" I requested feeling a little confident that such a compassionate creature would agree._

 _ **"Okay! I...help...Dummy..."** He excitedly yipped._

 _His enthusiasm was refreshing to hear but it mattered very little in the end. It became apparent after a few basic questions that he did not have much knowledge to give._ _The only thing that I got was that we are in the territory of some Legend. Not sure what he meant by Legend because from what I understood that word is for a story or an epic._

 _"When you say Legend? Do you mean leader?"_

 ** _"Legend...is...Legend..."_** _To be fair it was an answer, just not one I can work with or build on._

 _I could only sigh in frustration as my only source of information was not really helpful in the slightest. His piecemeal way of speaking made it difficult to understand what he saying, he was essentially useless. A harsh term, I know...but irritation tends to bring out the worst in people._

 ** _"Dummy...okay?"_** _It did not help that it kept calling me dummy again and again, guess that is the name he associated with me._

 _"My apologies I just got a little frustrated. It pains me so much that I lack so much knowledge that I am starting to hate myself for it."_

 _ **"It...okay...I...like...you...dummy..."** Well that makes one of us at least._

 _"Thank you again...uhm..." It just dawned to me that I never asked for his name._

 _ **"..."**_

 _"Uh..."_

 _ **"What...wrong?"**_

 _"Sorry, I know it seems late but I forgot to ask your name."_

 ** _"Ah...I...Remus..."_**

 _"Remus huh? That is a nice name..." Wish I remembered mine..._

 ** _"Hehe...Mama...gave...name..."_**

 _"Mama? Do you mean Luna?"_

 _ **"No...Mama..."**_ _He_ _reiterated._

 _"Are you saying that you have a mother other than Luna?" That is going to be confusing..._

 ** _"Mama...is...Mama...Luna...is...Luna..."_** _As strange as it sounds that kinda make a bit of sense. It means that his mother and Luna are two different people._

 _"I see...So Remus, did your mother teach you everything that you know?" I am silently hoping that this is someone we can meet._

 ** _"Yes...Mama...smart...Mama...teach...Remus...hope...be...like...Mama..."_** _He yipped proudly while wagging his long black tail._

 _The way his eyes sparkle when he mentioned her almost made me crack a smile._ _Looks like he really loves his mother which is to be expected between family members. Its rather strange seeing such as scary looking being act in such a way, heck this whole interaction just shattered my first impression of it. I hope the rest of his kind is like him because a plan just popped in my head._

 _"...Uh...Well...Remus if I may, could I meet with your mother? If she is as smart as you say she is then maybe she can teach me what she taught you?" I was hoping to not sound too pushy but I could only cringe when the words came out._

 _The large creature seemed a bit taken aback by the question. He looked a little unsure, like a child that was faced with a difficult problem. Definitely not a good sign..._

 ** _"Remus...not...sure...Mama...said...not...trust...strangers..."_**

 _It was sound advice, if I had children I would tell them the same thing. I did not want to push Remus given his look of distrust but I was desperate for any shred of information._

 _"I need help Remus...I...I lost my memories and I have nowhere else to go. I am literally at my wit's end..." I pleaded as I put both my hands together._

 ** _"...I...I...no...I...sorry..."_** _It answered with a tinge of regret._

 _"Why? Do you not trust me?"_

 ** _"No...I...like...Dummy...but...I...need...do...something..."_**

 _"Something? You came here to do something?" Hmm, it did seem like he was going somewhere when I first spotted him._

 ** _"Romulus..."_**

 _"Romulus?"_

 ** _"Big...brother..."_**

 _"You came here to see your big brother?"_

 ** _"Yes..."_**

 _"I see, perhaps you can lead me to your mother once you are done visiting your brother?"_

 ** _"I...uh..."_**

 _"Please Remus...I really, really need someone to teach me."_

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _"Okay..."_** _He relented as he crouched down on all fours._

 _"Thank you..." I let out as I sighed in relief._

 ** _"But...you...come..."_** _He stated abruptly._

 _"I beg your pardon?"_

 ** _"Dummy...must...come..."_**

 _"You...you want me to come with you to your big brother?"_

 ** _"Yes..."_**

 _"Oh, okay, sure!"_ _I was going to suggest that since it would be best to stay close to my first companion. There is no telling what might happen so I wanted to at least have someone who I can trust with me._

 _"Its a deal then! I shall accompany you to your big brother and once you are done you will lead me to your mother." It is a win-win situation because either of those two can help me._

 _I sent out an open palm waiting for Remus to shake my hand._

 ** _"Hmm?"_**

 _"Uh...Remus?" Oh come on surely you would know that it is customary to a seal a deal with a handshake._

 ** _"What...that?"_** _It asked, curiously inspecting my right hand while constantly sniffing at it._

 _"You are supposed to shake my hand to seal the deal." That is how it is done, right? At least I think its supposed to be done that way._

 _My newfound companion gave me a skeptical look before moving closer. I half-expected him to hit it with its paw but instead he licked it, covering my appendage in saliva._

 _ **"Taste...funny..."** Better funny than delicious, not sure if I wanted to stick around you if you said the latter._

 _"I suppose that will suffice for now." I answered as I wiped the drool on the nearest tree, trying not to gag at the foul odor it exuded._

 _ **"We...go?"** He questioned as he turned around to face the forest in front of us. _

_"Yes, we can go now."_

 _ **"Yay!"** He howled excitedly before entering the forest with surprising speed._

 _"Hey! Wait for me!" I cried out as I sprinted to catch up._

 ** _"Ha! Keep...up...Dummy!"_** _He taunted with wicked looking grin before jumping over a fallen tree._

 _"Remus!" I called out in vain, hoping that I could catch up to my reckless guide who just did one big somersault over a big rock._

 _ **"Hahaha...this...FUN!"**_

 _This is my only option...this is my only option...is what I keep telling myself._

 _Haa...well at least things are moving forward._

 _ **"Watch...this...Dummy!"** He said as he cut through a tree that was blocking his way with his claws. The poor plant had no chance as it toppled over and almost crushed me. _

_This might be a problem..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _(Unknown Location)_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Who dares disturb me?"_** _A booming voice echoed within a cave that didn't seem to end. There would have been nothing but darkness if not for the a small white gem that was attached to the ceiling, illuminating one spot at the center._

 ** _(Shuffle) (Shuffle)_**

 _From the shadows came a large figure, a beowolf that was as battle hardened as they come. It had several white spikes and armor of varying sizes. The hundreds of scars that adorned those features showed the wear and tear of a warrior that has survived for a long time._

 ** _"Forgive me Great One for interrupting your slumber but I would not have done so if it was not urgent."_** _The fearsome creature cried out before bowing its head in reverence._

 ** _"What...is...it?"_** _The hidden one asked clearly annoyed at being awakened._

 ** _"I was patrolling the southern outskirts of our territory and came upon a familiar scent."_** _He_ _shuddered as he felt a small sudden gust of wind from behind, sensing a massive presence that was circling him like prey._

 _ **"And?"** It inquired wanting the new arrival to not dilly dally with his report. _

_**"I...uh"** The Beowolf took an audible gulp as its shifted uncomfortably on its four legs, looking quite unsure as to whether or not to answer._

 ** _"Cursus, you are wasting my time. Get straight to the point."_** _The now-named Cursus sighed exhaustively before saying..._

 ** _"...Remus..."_**

 _ **(CRACK)**_

 _The whole cave shook as something slammed into walls shaking everything in its place causing various rocks and gems to fall down to the floor. The messenger tried to maintain its balance but ultimately failed as there was another collision that brought down a large boulder nearby._

 _ **"Remussss..."** The unseen being slowly stated its voice full of raw hatred._

 ** _"..."_** _The poor Beowolf was shivering in its place as the sounds of angry growling and huffing could be heard._

 _ **"That pup has tested my patience for the last time.**_ _ **"** The screeching sound of claws scraping the wall resounded all throughout the cave. _

_**"I understand that you are upset but..."** He said as he tried to stand up without trembling too much._

 ** _"Cursus! I hope that this is not the only news you bring to me. While the_** ** _silly escapades of this_** ** _traitorous wretch have been quite a nuisance, it is neither significant nor noteworthy enough to bring my attention to."_**

 ** _"O-o-of c-c-course, Great One! Ther...there is more!"_** _He stuttered quickly._

 _ **"Out with it! Before I release my frustrations on something a little more...alive."** The unknown being threatened as two big red eyes suddenly appeared in front of the messenger. Two crimson orbs that glowed in darkness, their burning gaze were burrowing into the panic stricken creature at the center._

 _ **"There is a new scent that is accompanying Remus."** He let out immediately. _

_**"A new scent? Surely you jest, you are one our oldest Trackers. You have cataloged every scent since our Great War with those accursed humans."**_

 _ **"It is not a lie Great One! It is an unfamiliar scent I swear it!"** It begged as it bowed its head to the ground, silently praying to the Goddess Luna. _

_..._

 _..._

 _ **"G-g-great One?"** The creature hesitantly asked as it looked up only to see those giant glowing eyes suddenly disappeared. _

**_"..."_**

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"..."**_

 ** _"Great On-"_** _The tracker's eyes widened as a snout at least three times his size appeared to his right. One gleaming red eye shining down on him._

 _ **(Sniff) (Sniff)**  
_

 _There was a small vacuum of air that almost pulled the beowolf off its feet but luckily it stopped almost as soon as it started._

 _ **"Hmm...I do not smell a lie...fair enough. Be quick with your words."** It said as the humongous creature slowly disappeared into the darkness once more and those eyes returned to their original position. _

**_"This scent is that of an ancient, similar to your own Great one. I had thought that it was one of the other legends but it does not match with any of them."_** _It immediately explained not bothering to add any other details._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"A Legend here in my territory? That is absurd no legend is permitted to enter my domain. There is a pact that is maintained by all of us, if one were to visit they would have to announce it publicly. To not comply is to declare war on us...unless..."_** _The voice trailed off._

 ** _"..."_** _This time the tracker remained silent so as to not interrupt it's leader's thinking._

 _ **"Could it be? Has he awakened?"** It mumbled. _

_Despite the fear it was feeling the Beowolf could not help but wonder what his superior was talking about._

 ** _"Hmm...that could be a possibility...It would be best to consult 'Him' about this. Hmph! Well done Cursus it seems that time has not dulled your senses."_** _It said as the tracker sighed in relief._

 _ **"I live to please you Great One."** He stated as he eagerly waited to be dismissed. _

_**"You have an opportunity to do so again. I want you to deliver a message to a few packs in the north to be wary of the accursed Witch. There is a rumor going around that she is vying for more allies from different Legends. We best be prepared should she come visit us."**_

 _ **"Your will be done."**_

 _ **"Oh and in case I forget, send three packs to deal with Remus."**_

 _ **"Three? Remus is a crafty pup but a pup nonetheless. One pack is enough to subdue him."**_

 _ **"Did I stutter?"**_

 _ **"I-uh...forgive me for saying but is three packs really necessary? It is a little excessive for such a little threat."**_

 _ **"That nuisance has been plaguing us for far too long. I want this problem child to be dealt with as soon as possible."**_

 _ **"W-w-what did you have in mind?"** He asked feeling a small amount of sympathy for the kid. _

_**"I plan on having one of our warriors give him something that will last for many, many cycles. I am sure you know what I am talking about."**_

 _ **"But Lupa might no-Gurk!"**_

 _ **"Do not mention that traitor's name in my presence!"** The voice roared as an enormous claw scooped up the wolf and started to slowly crush it. There was a small tremor that caused the light gem to crack causing a small flash of light that illuminated everything, just for a few seconds. _

_In that moment the mysterious figure appeared._

 _Fangs the size of small boulders, grizzled fur that crackled with hidden energy and a gigantic white mask that had a grey scar that cut in between its right eye._

 _ **"I-I-I...s-s-so-ry-rry!"** Cursus managed to let out. _

_**"I do not want an apology!"**_

 _ **"Y-y-yes...I-I-I...no-not...again! I swear!"**_

 _ **"Grrr..."** He growled before relaxing his grip making his victim fall to the ground. _

_**"Haa...Haa...Haa..."**_

 _ **"If you want to keep on living I suggest you obey without question. Am I understood?"**_

 _ **"Y-yes..."**_

 ** _"AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"_**

 ** _"YES!"_**

 ** _"Good, remember what I have told you and go..."_** _He ordered as the Tracker nodded his head quickly before immediately scampering away._

 ** _..._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Huff...A witch in the northeast...A gathering of all Grimm Legends...A pillar of Light in the south and now an unknown legend in my territory."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"It has been a long time since things have been this hectic...not since...their time."**_

...

...


End file.
